


The Jock

by CamilleHale



Series: I Never Meant To Cause You Trouble [1]
Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Little Psycho!Scott, But He Gets Better, Even If You Don't Believe It This Is Sciles, Every Couple That's Not Sciles Is Minor, F/F, F/M, He's One Of The Good Guys, Jealousy, Like I Totally Forgot To Add Blaine and Stiles, M/M, Melissa and Rafael Literally Lasts One Chapter, Please Don't Hate Scott, Possessive Behavior, Protective Kurt, Stiles Has a Happy Ending I Swear, Stiles-centric, eventually, first fic, scott is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 65,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleHale/pseuds/CamilleHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott McCall hates him. He always has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic. English is not my mother language but I'm Trying. I hope you like it and please any feedback would be really great. Hope you enjoy :*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correction finished on: April 21st.

 Stiles entered the school with his head hanging low, trying to hide from the football team, the hockey team, the basketball team, the lacrosse team and basically every team in the school.

 Because being part of the Glee Club meant that you deserved hate, lots and lots of hate.

 _He couldn't make it_. He was at 5 meters from his locker, when he felt the sharp, stinging cold of the purple slushie one of the jocks from the lacrosse team threw at him. He raised his eyes, wiped them clean, and saw Scott McCall doing hand five with Azimio Adams, and laughing at Stiles purple and humiliated face.

 It was like this every day, he was used to bring two o three additional t-shirts to school, because it happened every day, every single one, always at the beginning of the day. Scott McCall throws a Slushie at him and he has to clean himself and change his t-shirt, some days it even happened 2 times or 3 times, but it always happened, and always the same person.

 Scott McCall hates him, Stiles realized that years ago. He realized that it didn't matter what he did, nor what he didn't do, he was always going to hate him, and he didn't know why. He never did anything to him, they were kids, and he simply started to hate him, he always threw things at him, insulted him, shoved him, and Stiles had surrendered. He wasn't fighting anymore, because it was useless. He was never going to win. Scott wasn't the smartest kid in the school, but he had a natural talent to come up with ideas to torture him, and he seemingly enjoyed to have such power over Stiles, that Stiles was so defenseless to him.

 He should fight back, he should stand up and defend himself, he shouldn't surrender. He was smart, he could insult him, even if it meant that he was going to get hit, he could show that he wasn't afraid, that Scott didn't held power over him, nobody did, but he would be lying if he did that. He wasn't scared of Scott, he was afraid of getting hurt, and having his dad pay for it. He didn't want his father to worry anymore about him, he wanted his dad happy, smiling everyday, and making dinner when he got home, he didn't want his dad to come home stressed, tired, and with a worried face. He already had too many troubles, he didn't need Stiles to add any other.

 So he just lets Scott bully him.

-Oh My God! I hate that kid. Come here, let's go clean you up.

 Kurt's voice goes through his ears, but he doesn't pay attention to what he's saying, he just lets Kurt guide him through the school, into the bathroom.

 Stiles and Kurt are best friends. He was the only one who always heard him, and didn't let himself be intimidated by the jocks, the homophobes, or Stiles sassy and sarcastic responses. He was also the only one who didn't tell him what to do with bullying. He understood Stiles, and his reasons to not fight back, he didn't agree with it, but supported him nonetheless. Kurt fought back. He fought the bullies. And he won, Kurt wasn't bullied anymore, and Stiles felt amazingly happy for him.

-I swear to Gaga I hate that kid.

 Kurt always got really mad when people messed up with Stiles. His protective side showed when Stiles got hurt, and Stiles loved him because of that.

-Kurt, it's okay, it's not like it's the first time it happens.

-It doesn't change the fact that I hate him. He's an idiot.

-You should get used to it, I already am.

 Kurt's face instantly fell. He couldn't believe that Stiles got used to it. He knew Stiles, he didn't let people outsmart him, and he didn't let anyone abuse their power. Stiles takes crap from no one, so why does he allow Scott to treat him like that?

-Why do you allow him to do this to you?

-I already explained this to you Kurt. I'm not scared of him, and I'm not afraid of getting hurt if I stand up to him, but what if I do it, and I get in trouble? My dad would have even more problems, and he doesn't need any more, specially from me. I thought you understood me.

-I know, I'm sorry, I do. It's just... I'm tired of seeing him always treat you like garbage. You don't deserve that.

-Nobody deserves that.- Kurt's face showed that he clearly didn't agree with Stiles- Nobody does Kurt. Not even the worst human being in this world, because usually, mean people, disgusting people, end up like that because of bullying in high school. It's a really serious thing, and nobody deserves it, not even Scott McCall.

-Whatever you say.- Kurt still wasn't convinced, but he wasn't going to discuss with Stiles, it was pointless.-Come on, we gotta go to biology.

 The day went smoothly, or as smoothly as it could for Stiles.

 He went to every classroom escorted by Kurt, as usual. When they sat down at lunch, Kurt still had a worried face, that changed into a disgust expression when he focused on something above him.

 Stiles raised his eyes and saw Scott McCall and his gang, making their way towards him.

 -Well hello Stiles.-Said Scott in a devilish way.- And hello, Kurt.- Said later in a tone that left really clear that he felt the exact same disgust towards Kurt.

 -Hello, Scott.

 Kurt didn't answer him. Kurt felt like it was a waste of time to even move a finger just to please Scott.

 -So...- Scott ignored Kurt, just as Kurt ignored him.- How's your day going, little boy?

 -Okay.

 Stiles didn't want to talk to Scott. It usually ends up awfully, and with him being physically, mentally or emotionally hurt.

 -Well, we can't let that happen, can we?

 Scott had a devious smile in his face, and was looking at Stiles like he was a bird on a cage. That only meant one thing.  
Fuck.

 The football team came behind Scott, all of them with a different slushie in their hands. One of them handed one to Scott, they all lined up around Stiles, and one of them threw Kurt to the floor.

 -In Three...Two...One, go!

 Stiles was showered in lots of different colors, and had painfully cold water in places where cold water definitely shouldn't be.  
Everyone stared at Stiles, while Scott was laughing and celebrating with the rest of the football club.

 -Oh God! Stiles, are you okay?- Kurt rushed to him, checking if he was okay.

 -Y-Ye-s-s.- Stiles was shaking, and mortified.

 -Oh, no! Jesus Fucking Christ! You're an asshole! What is it with you?! Why do you live to torture him?! What has he ever done to you?!

 -Kurt stay out of this.- Scott suddenly gripped Kurt by his shirt.

 -Let him go, Kurt, stop it, I told you I'm fine.

 Kurt freed himself from Scott's grip.

 -Stiles do you need help?

 -No, I'll just go take a shower. Thanks Kurt.

 Stiles stood up, drenched in red, green, purple and other colors dye, and he walked out of the cafeteria.

 That was the reason why nobody wanted to befriend him. Whoever got close to him, would get instantly dragged away by Scott. He wouldn't allow anyone near him, the only person who was brave enough to not let himself be scared by Scott was Kurt, but that didn't mean he was always safe. Whenever he tried to defend Stiles, Scott would drag him away.  
Stiles started to undress, and then got into the shower. He would have gone to his house to shower, but since there was nobody in the locker room, he could take a shower there.

 Stiles got under the shower spray, that was hot, and instantly calmed down, taking a shower always calmed him down, he felt in peace.

 Stiles continued to shower, oblivious to the set of eyes that watched him from the window.

 

* * *

 

 Stiles and Kurt entered the Glee Club with sad expressions. They both sat in the last line, on a corner.

 Stiles hated to see that expression in Kurt's face. He was sad and it was Scott's fault. It was always Scott's fault.

-So...How's everything with Sebastian?

 He loved how Kurt's face changed from a sad and worried expression to pure happiness. His boyfriend was the only thing that could make him forget his trouble so quickly. It was amazing.

 -Everything is great, yesterday he invited me to his house and we had dinner, he's really romantic. He singed to me, and then...we went to his room.- Kurt's face transformed into a suggestive one.

 -Oh God, please, keep the details to yourself.

 Kurt unlocked his phone only to show a photo of his boyfriend doing a funny face.

 Kurt's boyfriend, Sebastian, was _gorgeous_. Don't get him wrong, he respects them both and he's not in love with Sebastian, not at all, but that boy was a fucking model. He had green eyes, pale skin, brown hair, a perfectly defined nose, he was tall and lean, but he still had muscles and abs, he also had thousands of moles, way more than the ones that Stiles had. He could sing, dance, cook, was amazing at school and above everything, he was deeply in love with Kurt. Stiles was proud of his best friend because of getting someone so amazing as a boyfriend.

 He also realized that the only three persons in his friends circle were bitches. Good friends, but bitches. Stiles was sarcastic, Kurt was sassy, and Sebastian was both. The three bitches. He could write about their adventures.

 -He also told me the _"Dalton Academy gossip"_. -Kurt's face had a big smile.

 -What happened?

 -He told me there's a new student, Blaine Anderson. He's good at his classes, a great singer, charming, handsome, though a little short, and...-Kurt looked at him with a glint in his eyes.- Incredibly gay and single!

 -Oh my God, Kurt, I'm not going to date a warbler.

 -Why not?! He's handsome, he can sing, he can dance, and most importantly, Scott can't drag him away with his stupid personality.

 -I don't even know him!

 -But we can fix that.

 -Kurt...I don't know...

 -Come on, Stiles! It's a great opportunity, you can't let Scott consume your life. Also, he could defend himself, he's on the boxing club.- Kurt wiggled his eyebrows.

 He was right. He couldn't let Scott consume his life, he should take a chance, he could have a boyfriend, he deserves to be happy. He deserves a boyfriend. He _wants_ a boyfriend.

 -Okay, let's give it a shot.

 -Great! I'll text Sebastian right now so he can tell Blaine that everything it's okay, your date is on Friday, at 8, Breadsticks.  
His mind should focus in the fact that Kurt already had a date planned, but his brain, his body and basically every fiber of his body was focused on one thing.

 Friday, 8 pm, Breadsticks.

_He had a date with Blaine Anderson._


	2. Fight Back

Stiles was getting dressed for his date with Blaine Anderson.

 Kurt had helped him to do that, he was wearing a blue shirt, black tight jeans, blue snickers and a black jacket. Kurt tried to make him wear a way more complicated outfit, with Dior, Gabbana, or whatever the hell it was. Stiles had profusely refused to use it, because it wasn't something he would ever, ever wear, and he wanted to be himself in his first date, so Kurt still helped him, but he recommended clothes more suitable for Stiles. Granted, Stiles usually wore more colorful and vintage clothes, but this outfit was still loyal to his usual self.

 He used perfume, stared at himself in the mirror, and then turned to Kurt.

-I'm going to vomit my guts.

 Kurt threw his head back and laughed, then looked back at Stiles, still smiling.

-You're going to be okay, Stiles, you just have to be yourself.

-Yeah, well, being myself hasn't helped that much this years, has it?

 Kurt stood up and walked towards Stiles, a sad expression on his face. Stiles knew he was going to get one of those speeches for which the Hummels are known for.

-Stiles, you have an incredible, great, amazing, and beautiful personality. The only reason why you don't have any friends is that stupid jock. You're amazing, really, and if nobody is willing to fight to get to know you, you and your amazing self, it's their loss.

-But Kurt, you don't have any friends either, and it's because of me.

-And I prefer having you as a friend than having the whole world by my side. I love you Stiles, and I do not regret any moment that I've spent with you, nor do I regret the second I decided to stick by your side instead of running away like a coward. I regret a lot of things in my life, but not you, never you.

Stiles eyes were watering.

-Thanks Kurt.- He hugged Kurt.- I love you too.

-I know, how could you not? I'm awesome. - Stiles laughed and wiped his eyes.- Now come on, you have a date with one hell of a hot men.

-What do you think Sebastian would say if he heard you talking like that about another man?

-He would probably threaten Blaine to keep him away from me, and then he would fu--

-Okay! I got your point.

-Sorry.- Kurt laughed, showing he wasn't sorry at all.- One day you'll have someone who cares that much about you.

-Nah, I already have one, well, two, I guess.- Kurt looked confused.- You and my dad.

-Oh my God Stiles, you're such a prude.

-I'm not a prude, you asshole. I hope that when I have a boyfriend, he cares that much about me, but my point is that I don't feel like I need a boyfriend, I'm happy without one. I actually feel like if this date fails, you'll feel worse than me.

-Don talk like that! The date is going to go great, and you'll finally get a boyfriend, one that is not afraid of that stupid son of a bitch.

-Kurt, you let him affect you too much. He has a thing with me, not with you, stop letting him get to you.

-You're right. Sorry.

 The doorbell ringed.

-Ohmygodhe'shereI'mgonnadie!

-Jesus Stiles, calm down. Come here.

 Stiles sighed and walked over to Kurt.

 Kurt straightened his clothes, and then motioned to Stiles to take a deep breath together.

-Everything will be okay, yeah? Don't panic, if you need anything just text me, I'll be here waiting for your dad.

 Stiles remembered how his dad reacted when he told him about this date.

-Are you serious? Or is this just a lie to cover up something you did?

-No dad, 100% true. I have a date.

-That's great Stiles!- His dad had a huge smile on his face.

-Yeah, his name is Blaine Anderson and he attends Dalton Academy.

-Dalton Academy? Isn't that the school Kurt's boyfriend attends?

-Yep, it is indeed.

-That's a rich boys school.

-Aham...So...?

-Look Stiles, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't want you dating a brat or dating someone just because they have money.

-God, dad, no, I would never do that. I thought you trusted me. -The Sheriff stared at him.- Okey, I thought you trusted me to make a good choice in love.

-And I do, I'm just checking.

-You don't have to check dad, I'll be okay.

-When's the date?

-Friday, 8 pm.

-I don't have to get my gun, right?

-Jeez dad! It's only one date, we don't even know each other.

-What?

-Well, Sebastian, Kurt's boyfriend, knows him, and they settled a date, that's it.

-Well, anyway, alien, rich, vampire, virgin, whatever this kid is, I hope it goes fine.

-Thanks dad.

-Always, Stiles.

 He came back to reality and looked at Kurt.

-I guess It's time to go.

-Good luck honey.- Kurt hugged him.

 Stiles opened the door and saw one of the hottest man he's ever saw.

 Blaine Anderson had golden eyes, dark olive skin, black gelled hair, and a beautiful smile.

-Hi, you're Stiles, right?

-Mmm...Yeah, yeah. And you must be Blaine.

-Yes, yes I am. Shall we get going?

-Of course, let's go.

 Blaine took his hand and leaded him to the car, like a perfect gentleman.

 Blaine was wearing a red shirt, blue adjusted jeans (And God that ass was just w-o-n-d-e-r-f-u-l) and black shoes. He looked amazing. Stiles kept thinking he was one of the hottest guys he ever saw, Blaine was the fourth one, Kurt was the third one, Sebastian was the second one, and the first one...

 Scott McCall.

 Scott was an idiot, an asshole, a jock.

 But he was undeniably hot.

 Super defined abs, great skin color, amazing hair, tall, athletic, beautiful brown eyes, and an incredibly sexy crooked jaw.

_Super hot._

-So, how's your day going?

-Oh, good, good. Thanks for asking. Yours?

-Good, and it's my pleasure.

 Well Blaine Anderson may get the third place in the list.

 They got to Breadsticks and sat down at a table, one in front of a window.

-So, tell me about your life.- Blaine laid his head in his hands and stared at Stiles.

_Oh well, I live every day of my life being bullied by a jock who makes everyone stay away from me, I only have one friend, I have a short temper, I love Star Wars and I'm incredibly shy and nerd. Does that sound good?_

 -There's not much to tell actually. I live with my dad, he's the Sheriff here in Beacon Hills, I have a best friend, Kurt, Sebastian's boyfriend, I have good grades, I don't do sports, I don't know what else to tell you, so, what about you?

-Well I attend Dalton Academy, I don't really have a best friend, more like a few really good friends. I have good grades, I do sports, like tenis, running or boxing, I live with my mom and my dad, my brother Cooper is living in Hollywood. What kind of things do you like?

 They talked about a lot of things, the things they liked, their interests, and Stiles surprisingly found out they actually had a lot things in common. Like Star Wars (Hell yeah), series, heroes, and comics.

-So, I heard you're in Glee Club too?

-Oh yeah, and you're too, right?

-Right. So, what kind of music do you like singing?

-Ammm...I don't actually do that much signing, I play the drums.

-You don't sing?

-A little, I mean, I suppose that if I practice I'll be better, but since I don't sing, I don't really practice.

-You know I could help you.

-You could?

-Yeah sure.

-Wow, thanks.

-My pleasure.

 Blaine called the waitress so he could have the bill. Like a gentleman, he payed and then drove Stiles home.

-Okay, so, I didn't bring this up in the date so it wouldn't ruin the moment, but I heard that a you're bullied.- Blaine said when Stiles was about to get into his house.

-Oh...Ammm...Yes. He's called Scott, Scott McCall.

-You know Stiles, you should stand up to him, show him you're not afraid of him.

-But--

-I'm not telling you to do it, It's just a suggestion. You should show him you're not afraid, things could go better than what you think.

-Okey, I'll think about it, thanks Blaine.

-Anytime, bye Stiles.

-Bye Blaine.

 When Stiles finished getting ready for bed he had already made a decision.

_He was going to show Scott McCall he wasn't afraid._


	3. Childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I just wanted to thank you for all feedback, and I wanted to clarify that all of your questions will be answered eventually in the fic. If you have any specific question, just leave a comment and I'll see if I already had an answer to that question or if I, by a thing of luck, forgot it. Bye :*  
> Hope You Enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> Corrected.

-So, how did your date go?- Kurt asked Monday at school, he went camping with Sebastian the whole weekend, and if Kurt went camping just to make Sebastian happy and to spend more time with him, then that was real love.

-Good, Blaine is really nice and polite, also charming and really hot.

-So, can Sebastian and I spect a second date and a possible boyfriend?- Kurt asked with enthusiasm and anxiety.

-Second date: It's going to happen. Possible boyfriend: Hope is the last thing you lose, right?

-OhMyGod! Are you serious? I told you you'll get along! When's the second date?

-On Friday, after school.

 Stiles saw Scott walking on the hallway, he noticed Scott did a little pause beside him, and his heart stopped beating for a few moments, afraid Scott would now throw a slushie at him, but surprisingly, he just walked forward, with his head high, enjoying that nobody dared defy him and indulge in the fact that everybody moved aside when he gave one step.

-Stiles? Everything okay?

-Mmm...Yeah, yeah sure.

-What are you doing on your second date?

-He's taking me bowling. Cliché, but to be honest it's a good idea.

-That's amazing! Anyway, I want to ask you a favor.

-What do you need?

-Well, Sebastian has a lacrosse game today...

-Oh God, Kurt, no. You know I hate to feel like the third wheel.

-You're not going to be the third wheel! I swear. I Just need you there while the lacrosse game, then you can be free if you want to, but I can't go to the game alone, I'd die of an empty brain. Please come with me.

 Stiles hesitated for a few seconds.

-Okay, I'll go with you. But it's the last time I go with you and play the third wheel Kurt, I love you but it  usually turns uncomfortable and disgusting when you two start sharing love and I just stay there watching you both share mouths.

-I swear, the game ends, and you're free, just please go with me.

-Okay, who do they play against?

 Kurt laughed nervously.

-Oh, that's a funny thing, you know...

-Kurt. Who. Do. They. Play. Against?

-BeaconHillsCyclones.

-KURT!

-I'm sorry! Just please come with me.

-I'll go.

-Oh God thanks! I swear you'll enjoy it!

-Highly doubt it, but it's okay.

 They went to class, their first hour was history.

-I corrected the tests.- Said the teacher when they were all settled down.

 A student started giving the tests.

-What did you get?- Kurt asked

-A, you?

-A, too.

-Great.

 He heard Scott ask Azimio how had he done.

-F.- said Azimio in a pathetic tone.- You?

-B.- Scott said on a voice that clearly showed he was proud of himself.- And how did you do, Stiles?- Scott asked with a devilish and mocking tone.

 Fuck.

-A.- He murmured.

-Really? An A? What a surprise, how did you study? Your date helped you study?- he almost screamed the last question.

 Stiles didn't answer.

-Come on. Answer me.- Scott's tone got threatening.

 Stiles kept his mouth shut and shifted his gaze towards the board instead of looking at Scott.

-Stiles. Answer me.- Scott's voice was demanding, hard, and promised a lot things in a few words.

 Stiles didn't look nor answer at Scott. He wasn't going to back down again. He was going to fight back.

-If I were you, I would watch my back.- Scott said his last promise as he turned around again, looking back at the board.

* * *

  
 The moment of the game came.

 Kurt and Stiles sat at the first bench, were they could get a really close look (and smell) of the players. They were waiting for the game to begin, when Sebastian came running towards Kurt.

-Hi babe.- He kissed Kurt.- Hey Stiles.

-Hello Bas.- Kurt kissed back.

-Hey Sebastian.

-So, do you think they stand a chance against you guys?- Asked Kurt.

-They're good, even if I don't like to admit it, but if we cover number 11, we are surely going to win.

 Stiles stomach churned, number 11 was Scott.

 Kurt clearly didn't understand what Sebastian had just told him, but he nodded nonetheless and kissed Sebastian again.

-Good Luck, honey.- He said on a passionate whisper.

-Thanks babe.

-Luck Seb.

-Thanks Stiles.

 Sebastian ran towards the fields and the game started.

 

 The game ended up with the Dalton Lacrosse Team scoring 14 points.

 And the Beacon Hills Cyclones scored 18.

 That meant they won, and they were fucking ecstatic, specially Scott.

 When the team putted Scott back down on his feet, Scott noticed Stiles on the field.

 They stared at each other, both glaring, Stiles gaze defying while Scott's one was threatening. _They just stared, intensely, like the rest of world didn't matter or exist, like the two of them were the only ones in this planet, two hate filled glares._

 Kurt made Stiles snap out of the glare-game he was having with Scott.

-Stiles! Snap out of it!

 Stiles looked over at Kurt and then looked back at the place where Scott was. Scott was gone.

-What?

-If you want to, Bas can drop you at home before we go to his house.

-Umhh...Yeah of course.

 The three of them stood up and walked towards Sebastian’s car. Sebastian’s car was a red Toyota Corolla. Stiles thought it was beautiful, he wanted a car like that, instead, he had a crappy Jeep.

 Just kidding. He loves Roscoe.

 He sat on the back seats, and just stared out the window. Everything went by fast, and his mind started to wonder.

 When did he and Scott fight, or when had he offended Scott, or any kind of reason that could explain Scott’s hate towards him.

 When they were childs, the first day of Kindergarten, Stiles sat alone in a corner, not talking to anyone. He noticed a brunette girl dancing and singing like crazy, another two kids, boy and girl, looking at each other and playing Mommy and Daddy, the kid had brown hair, blue eyes and freckles, while the girl had red hair, green big eyes, and width lips. Then there were two boys, one with a mohawk and the other way taller than the others, they were playing with a ball. He noticed other kids but they didn’t look important to him.

 Then he saw him.

 Blue eyes, pale skin, brown hair, and freckles too. The kid stared back, and they smiled to each other. Blue-eyed kid started walking towards him, and Stiles stood up to greet him.

-Hi, I’m Kurt.

-Hey, I’m Stiles.

 They kept on talking, they became great friends, and they never stopped.

 The day after, Scott peed on the sandcastle Stiles and Kurt had done together .

 He went through the first day of school, first grade. Kurt and him sat down together in the first line of desks. Scott and Azimio sat down right behind them, Stiles back to Scott’s chest.

 Scott poked at Stiles all day long, he threw paper balls at him, and even wrote on his neck. Stiles just took it.

 And then, first day of high school.

 He and Kurt took lockers right next to the other. Thankfully, Scott and Azimio were a few metres away, so Stiles could be in calm.

 They joined Glee club together.

 The day after, Scott threw the first slushie ever at Stiles.

 And just as Stiles and Kurt’s relationship never stopped, neither did Scott’s bullying towards Stiles.

 Again, Kurt made Stiles snap out of it.

-We’re home.

 He got down, walked towards his door, waved goobye, and got into his house. He got prepared to go to bed.

 Finally in bed, Stiles’ mind started to wander back again.

 He didn’t understand what he had done to Scott to get him to hate him. Maybe it was just luck, maybe Scott just wanted to make someone’s life miserable and Stiles was the chosen one. He didn’t know, and obviously, he wasn’t planning on asking Scott.

 Stiles didn’t know why Scott hated him, but he knew one thing.

_He didn’t hate Scott._


	4. Not Scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrected.

_If Scott hated him and made his life miserable, why didn’t Stiles hate Scott?_

 Stiles had various reasons.

 First of all, sometimes _Scott defended him._

 As weird as it might sound, Scott had defended Stiles more than once in his life.

* * *

 

-Hey, weirdo, get out the way.

 The kid shoved Stiles aside, and Stiles landed on the floor with his face. When he got up, he had a bleeding nose that would surely grant him a visit to the nurse. He stood up, looked over at the boy, and noticed that his face had changed from amusement to extreme fear.

 Scott shoved the kid to the ground, and started punching him in a extreme rage. Stiles stared with his mouth hanging open, Scott wouldn’t stop punching the kid, and Stiles noticed in awe how the kid’s face changed from a normal color to a deep red.

 Even in his sweet five years, he knew that wasn’t normal at all. He had to stop Scott.

-Scott stop it!- Stiles grabbed Scott by his shoulders, and Scott suddenly stopped, then he looked back at Stiles, breathing hard. The teacher came in.

-Scott! Holy mother of God! What have you done? Say sorry to the kid!

Scott just glanced at kid, and then looked back at the teacher.

-You’re not saying sorry?

 Scott shook his head no.

-Then we’ll have to call your mom.

 Stiles didn’t know what Scott’s mom had told him, but he knew something else.

_The kid never showed up again at school._

* * *

 

 Second, _he cared about him._

 He didn’t know how that was possible, how somebody who treated him like that could care about him, but he realized, Scott cared about him.

* * *

 

 In third grade, on Valentine’s day, the teacher told them to make cards about love and give them to someone they wanted.

 Kurt, unfortunately, had called sick that day, so Stiles was alone.

 And that also meant, no one wanted to, or gave him a card.

 So, when it came the time to read the cards, Stiles wanted earth to swallow him. Especially because literally everybody had more than two cards on their hands, and Stiles had nothing.

 Then he saw something, someone, move. It was Scott.

 He had, probably, more than ten cards in both hands.

 The teacher started asking everybody to read them, he heard Jackson, who had eleven, (four of them written by Lydia). He heard Lydia, she had nineteen cards, (Three of them written by Jackson). Finn, who had twenty-five cards, (Nineteen of them written by Rachel). Rachel, who had eight cards, (Five of them written by Finn). Santana and Brittany, because they both had twenty-two cards, (seven of them were written for each other). Then came his turn.

-I-I-I...I do-don’t have any cards.

 Jackson was the first one to laugh, then Puck, and then everyone else.

 He noticed Scott moving again, he quietly moved towards the trash can, and threw all of his cards.

-So what? I don’t have any either.

 Everyone fell silent and looked over at Scott.

-What? You wanna laugh at me?

 The teacher just asked everybody to keep reading their cards so they could finish the activity.

 Later that day, Stiles found ten valentine cards on his desk, and noticed that they were the same ones Scott had in his hands earlier.

 Needless to say, since that, _they never had Valentine cards activity again._

* * *

 

 And third, Scott bullied him, _but he didn’t let anyone else do it._

* * *

 

 On a monday, Scott had Stiles caged against the lockers.

 Of course, they were harrasing him, the normal stuff. Stiles was used to Scott’s bullying, but he didn’t think he could take anyone else’s bullying.

 Because Scott’s bullying was annoying, but it wasn’t unbearable. Scott liked to tease him, humiliate him, but never, _never,_ hurt him physically. Scott hadn’t ever even shoved him by accident, and he never gripped too hard, just enough so Stiles couldn’t run away, but never left a bruise.

 So, monday, Scott kept talking to Stiles, insulting him.

 But then, Azimio stepped ahead and attempted to raise his fist.

 Scott immediately left go of Stiles and turned to face Azimio.

_-What. In. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing.?_

 Stiles had to admit that while he had suffered some of Scott’s most scary tones, if he had been the one Scott was facing when he said that, he would have shitted in his pants.

-N-Nothing...I-I was just…

-You were going to hit him.

-N-no, Scot-t I wasn’t, I sw-swear.

-Do. Not. Touch. Him. _Ever again_. Got me, Az?

-Ye-yeah. Sorry Stiles.

 After that, they left Stiles there, against the lockers.

 And, obviously, _Azimio never talked to him again._

* * *

 

 So, no. Stiles didn’t hate Scott. He didn’t hate him at all.

 Talking about Scott, it was time to go School.

 He got ready, got into his Jeep, and then drove to school.

 When he got to school, he saw Kurt standing just right beside to his locker, as usual.

-Hi. Have you been talking to Blaine?

-Yeah, sure.

-Great! Now tell me, what have you been hiding from me?

-What?

-Don’t even try it, Stilinski. Tell. Me.

 He didn’t know how Kurt could see how much trough him. He couldn’t hide things from him, and actually, Stiles was asking himself if he really believed he could hid this from Kurt for the enough time to surprise him. For Stiles, lying to Kurt was useless.

 That, and sometimes Kurt could sound even more threatening than Scott.

-Blaine is giving me singing classes.

-Oh My God! Stiles, that is awe--

-Really Stilinski, how can somebody who’s at the Glee club need singing classes. What do you even do there?

_Scott._

-There he comes again.- Kurt not-really-muttered.

-Guys, can you please take Kurt away?

 The football team stood in front of Kurt, giving Scott and Stiles some sort of privacy.

-Answer. Me.

-Why should I have to do that?

-Do you really want to test me Stilinski?

-I play the drums. Not like it’s any of your bussiness.

 Scott walked towards Stiles and caged him against the lockers.

-What happened to you that you’re so suddenly so brave?

-Maybe I’m a little more confident.

-How? You’re not getting better at anything, still a lonely loser, who sucks at lacrosse.

 Stiles knew he shouldn’t do this. Like he really, _really_ shouldn’t do it. He hadn’t tell anyone but Kurt and his dad about his sexual preferences.

 But honestly, he wanted to finally win Scott, to finally leave him speechles.

- _I. Have. A. Boyfriend._ A really hot one.

 He said it punctuating each word. Scott got really close, and their noses were almost touching.

-Really?

 Scott didn’t even seem bothered by the fact that he said _Boyfriend_ and not _Girlfriend._

-Yes, and I’m not scared of you anymore.

-You are not scared anymore?

-No.

 

 Kurt couldn’t see anything from where he was standing. But he noticed that when Scott backed away, Stiles was shaking.

-Stiles! Are you okay?

 Stiles didn’t answer, and Kurt was getting really scared.

-Stiles! What did he do to you?

-H-home.- Was all Stiles could say. His eyes were unfocused, and he had a blank expression.

 So, Kurt drove Stiles home in his Jeep.

 When Stiles got down of the Jeep, he still hadn’t said anything, and that was really weird on him. Kurt was really worried.

-Are you going to be okay? Do I need to call your dad?

 Stiles just shook his head no and walked towards his house. Kurt got down of the jeep and walked all the way to school. He needed time to cool off.

 

 Just when Stiles was showering in his house, he was finally able to snap out of his daze and process what he saw.

 

 Scott McCall _glowed_ his eyes.

_Scott McCall fucking glowed his eyes red._


	5. Bratt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrected.

_How is he capable of doing that?_

 Stiles had that question lingering on his head all day long. He couldn't understand, his head just seemed to refuse to wrap itself around the fact that Scott could flash his eyes red. His mind worked thousands of theories, but none of them were accepted by his brain. His body and head were burning in doubt and confusion.

_How is he able to do that?_

_Is it hereditary or he got that by a thing of luck?_

_Or did he earned it?_

_Were all the people in the lacrosse team like that?_

_Did that mean Scott wasn't human?_

_Could Stiles learn to do that?_

_What else could Scott do?_

 He didn't know. He didn't know anything. He didn't understand. He had a really big question, and his mind, for the first time, couldn't come up with an answer.

* * *

 

 After school finished, Scott went back to his house on his motorcycle.

 As usual, his mom wasn't home, she probably was covering a shift in the hospital. He found the typical note on the fridge:

_Darling, went to the hospital to cover a shift, there's food on the fridge. Please lock the door when you leave. Love, Mom._

 Scott threw the note away and poured the lasagna his mom had cooked in a plate. As he started eating, his mind refused to ignore anymore what he had done today.

 _Why in the hell did you do that?_ his mind screamed at him.

 He panicked. He couldn't let Stiles be brave and lose his fear towards Scott, so, his brain couldn't come up with something better than to flash his eyes. He didn't know what to do. Stiles was probably thinking as fast as sound, probably over thinking everything like he always does. He was probably pacing around his room trying to understand what he saw, but Scott knew better.

 You couldn't understand unless you had all the information.

 Needless to say, Scott knew Stiles didn't have all the information.

 And, that's another thing. Stiles may not know anything about Scott, but Scott knew everything about Stiles.

 He could smell Stiles intelligence, his sarcasm, his nervousness, his hyperactivity, his boredom, his over thinking, his detective complex, his doubting about everything that didn't already have a valid explanation, he could smell his personality. And that left him with a clear advantage over Stiles.

 He knew Stiles lost his mom at the age of 7. He knew Stiles' dad was the sheriff. He knew Stiles liked to dress with colorful and vintage things, and he knew Stiles didn't hate him.

 He loved using his werewolf powers to get ahead Stiles whenever he tried to outsmart him, he loved that Stiles couldn't find a solution to the walking riddle Scott was.

 He liked using his werewolf senses to know what Stiles was thinking, to know what he was about to do. Because he had to have an advantage over Stiles, he had to. He had to know what Stiles was feeling. He had to know Stiles didn't hate him.

 Because, he always smelled what Stiles felt when Scott humiliated him, and he knew Stiles wasn't affected by him at all. Every insult, every joke, every intimidation, Scott knew they didn't affect Stiles. He knew Stiles didn't care about what he said, he knew Stiles wasn't affected by his attitude towards him. In fact, the only fear that Stiles body produced towards him was the fear if something inevitable. The fear of knowing that Scott was coming to get him. The fear of not knowing when was it going to happen, but the assurement that _it was_ going to happen.

 And Scott felt relieved. Okay, maybe he was always smelling Stiles' feelings because he didn't want Stiles mad at him. Okay, he knew an angry Stiles, a pissed off Stiles could be really hateful, but he knew that Stiles didn't stay mad at people for too long.

 Scott remembers the process. He remembers how, with the pass of time, he learned how to bully Stiles without actually _hurting_ Stiles.

_Because he didn't want to hurt Stiles._

 He remembers the only time Stiles actually felt scared or hurt.

 They had him cornered, he decided to bother him, the usual. He saw him talking to a bunch of guys ( _God knows from where did they come from_ ), and right after the chit-chat, Scott cornered him.

 He had Stiles hanging by his shirt, he remembers being really, _really_ , angry and annoyed, and he seemingly gripped way too hard. Because Stiles' heart lost it's normal pace, it went faster, and Scott froze.

 Stiles stared at him, his heart rate still up, Scott was just staring into his eyes, not knowing what to do. He realized he pushed Stiles way too hard, and that Stiles got actually scared because his eyes showed pure ice. He calmed down a little bit and left go of Stiles.

 Stiles' rate was back to normal.

 He remembers feeling like shit after school.

 He really didn't want Stiles to hate him, but he didn't want to stop bullying him either. Scott doesn't like Stiles suffering, not at all, that's why he always stops other people from bullying Stiles. They couldn't touch Stiles. They didn't know Stiles like he did.

 He just wanted to keep Stiles concentration on him.

 He finally finished eating and started getting ready to go work.

 When he got to the clinic, he saw Deaton with a little dog. The little dog was laying on the table, and the second he entered the room, the dog turned his head towards Scott. His heart melted.

-Hey buddy, how are you?.- he petted the dog.

-He needs an injection, that's all. Please help me hold him.

 He grabbed the dog carefully, and pressed him a little bit so he couldn't move and hurt himself.

 The second he got the injection, the dog stopped feeling pain. Scott was happy the dog wasn't suffering any more, when he discovered how affected he could get by the dogs pain for the first time, he was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe he got so affected by an animal's pain. Especially because when he was little, he didn't exactly care about other people's wellbeing, so, why getting affected by a simple animal's pain?

 At a young age, Scott's mom, Melissa told Scott that he was a rather...Unique boy.

 He didn't like sharing, he didn't like people touching his things, and he didn't take a no for an answer.

 Okay, so Scott knew that born werewolves did have some trouble like that. That's why their parents usually aisle them from the world. Because they are children...And a werewolf child out of control was not going to be a pleasing company. They didn't like to share, and of course, they knew when somebody wanted to touch or had touched something that belonged to them. They were protective, they got angry easily, they were jealous, they couldn't control themselves.

* * *

 

 He remembers being at the market with his mom. His mom was holding his hand, humming a song, and looking at the merchandise on the walls. Scott was happy, he was calmly walking beside his mom, humming another song, and just looking anywhere.

 Until a men appeared.

 The men started talking with his mom, and Scott started struggling. Why was _his_ mom talking to a men? Why wasn't she paying attention to him? Why was she ignoring him? Who the hell did this guy think he was! He couldn't talk to his mom! _Least_ of all steal her attention from him. At last, the guy took his mom's hand in between his and kissed it.

 Scott lost it.

 He ripped the men face out of his mom's hand.

 Melissa looked unsurprised, and worried about his son, the men looked furious.

-What in the hell is this kid's problem?

 He tried to grab Scott's arm, but instead, Scott grabbed his arm, with claws. The man looked terrified. Scott had fangs and claws, and he was dipping his claws in the men's arm, was about to drag them down, but Melissa stopped him.

-Come on sweetheart, let's go.

 When they got home, Melissa sat Scott on her lap.

-Sweetie, you can't let yourself always get so affected by this. People, especially men, are always gonna mess up with me, and you've gotta get used to it, because if every time someone hits on me or messes up with me, you get like that, we're gonna be in trouble.

-I'm sorry, I just, don't like people stealing your attention from me.

-Honey, they never steal my attention from you. I might be talking to someone else, but you're always in my mind.

-Really mom?

-Of course sweetie.

They hugged

-I love you, okay?

-I love you too mom.

* * *

 

 Sometimes he asked himself how in the hell could Melissa put up with him. Seriously, he was jealous, overprotective, had anger issues...

 And Scott was a bratt when he was a child.

* * *

 

 He remembers one time Scott asked for a cake, and his mom was more than happy to bake him one. She was hugging in the sofa with Rafael, he remembers that she was about to stand up just to be stopped by Rafael, who tugged her arm back into the sofa.

-No, Scott. She's with me now, and she's not going to leave the couch. You can have cake tomorrow.

-But I want cake now.

-She's not going to bake you a cake now, so drop it.

 Scott just nodded and went upstairs.

 Right to his parents room.

 He opened his dad's drawer, and threw everything on the floor. Then he screamed with a grave voice.

-I HATE YOU. YOU BASTARD. FUCK YOU.

 Then, he screamed with his normal voice.

-Ahh. Dad stop. Please stop.

 He kept doing that. Until his dad came upstairs.

-OKAY! Your mom can bake you a cake! Just please stop!

 Scott smiled smugly, and then went downstairs, where his mom was already preparing the ingredients to a chocolate cake.

 Years later, his mom and Rafael had divorced.

 Scott was amazingly happy.

* * *

 When he tells people how he was as a child, no one believes him. Scott was obviously not a kid anymore, but he knew one thing about him.

_He learned to hide his child habits really well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I don't know if the chapter sucked. Hopefully not, if I find any mistakes I'll edit it. I'm hoping that with this chapter we get a little bit better how Scott is in THIS fic. I know right know he really, REALLY looks like an asshole, but I swear he'll change with the time. Just, think about him like Stiles. Scott is a pain in the ass, but he's not all bad, and you'll see that further ahead. Thank you all sooo much for the feedback and the support, you make my life happy.


	6. Secret Admirer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wanna say two things: First, I'm publishing today because I probably won't be able to do it on Sunday. And It's Stiles' birthday! (And my mom's btw c; ). The second one is a personal opinion so you can skip if you want.  
> I don't like how Scott treats Stiles sometimes (in the series). I feel like he doesn't appreciate him properly, because Stiles could say: "My mom died and I was present at it, my dad screamed at me on a drunken state because he missed her, the girl I loved ignored me my whole life, I have money problems and I have mental problems." And just easily walk away. Not even mentioning he's human. But he doesn't, because he doesn't want to, not because he can't. And I feel like Scott only cares properly about Stiles when he's about to lose him, and that's not right. And I'm not saying that Stiles is perfect and everybody should worship him, because Stiles is not perfect, and neither is Scott. They both have flaws, but I still feel like Scott should work on that. Stiles is an iron friend, and he's not even a werewolf. He has not a single doubt before risking his life for others, and that's because he wants to, not because he has to, and I feel like Scott should appreciate that more. And this season I absolutely hated him he decided to trust in Theo, who he had not even talked in years, instead of trusting his best friend. That was wrong, and to be honest I still have problems to forgive him completely. Don't get me wrong, I like Scott, and he clearly loves Stiles, but he should care more. Just that. This not against Scott nor pro Stiles, because they both have flaws and that's completely fine and normal. What I just said is only a personal thought I wanted to share.
> 
> Corrected.

_Happy birthday Stiles!_

 Yay. He was 17. Great.

 He didn't understand why it was so important. Okay, yeah, he had lived one year more on this earth, but he really didn't understand why so much emotion. He didn't have anyone but his dad and Kurt to celebrate it anyway. Maybe the Glee Club, but they would only congrat him. Maybe Blaine.

_Blaine-_

_Oh God! School!_

 He got out of bed and started getting dressed. Just normal clothes. No birthday outfit whatsoever. Just a blue t-shirt, black jeans and his Adidas retro.

 He got downstairs, ready to greet his dad.

 His dad always tried to surprise him, doesn't matter how useless it was. Stiles liked the gesture anyway, it made him feel cared and loved. He knew he was anyway, but it's always nice to have a reminder.

-Happy birthday Stiles!

-Hi dad! Thanks!

-Your gift is in a bag on the couch, hope you like it.

-Okay.

 He walked over to the couch and opened the gift.

 He was going to change his t-shirt.

 It was a grey t-shirt, with the name of "Stiles Stilinski".

_With the Star Wars typography._

 He changed his t-shirt and went to school.

 Kurt was waiting beside his locker.

-Happy birthday Cupcake!

_He knows I hate that nickname._

-Hi Kurt.

-What's with that? It's your birthday!

-Oh wow! I'm one year older! Amazing! Nobody has ever done that before!- Stiles said sarcastically.

-Stiles! Why do you have that face?

-It's exactly the same face I had yesterday Kurt.

-No, it's one year older.

-Actually, It's one day older. A few hours if you count since the last time we saw each other.

-You know, sometimes I doubt if Scott is actually the only reason you only have one friend.

 Stiles saw Scott walking into the school. Walking towards him.

_Speaking of the devil..._

-Well hello Stiles.

-Scott.

-Happy birthday, how does it feel being 17?

-Exactly the same way it felt having 16.

-Wow, you're more boring than what I thought. Where did you get that pathetic t-shirt?

-It was my dad's birthday present.

-Really? Well then, why don't we make a deal?

 _Deals with the devil are never good_  his mind whispered at him.

-What deal?

-We both. You and me. _Just you and me_ -he said this looking pointedly at Kurt.- We go into the locker room.

-And why would I do that?

-Because you don't want to ruin your t-shirt. Obviously.

 Was he kidding? The slushies were already painful enough with a t-shirt on! No way he was going to take one without a t-shirt.

-Just.. _.Think about it._

_Fuck fuck fuck. Scott glowed his eyes again._

-Okay, let's go.

 Kurt grabbed his arm before he could follow Scott.

-Are you out of your _freaking_ mind? Those shits are already cold enough with a damn t-shirt on. Do you know how fucking much it's going to sting if you do it shirtless?!

-First: Stop swearing. Second: I know what I'm doing okay? Kurt trust me.

Kurt reluctantly left go of his arm.

-You hurt him and I rip your eyes off McCall.- Kurt said to Scott in a deadly tone.

-Let's go, Stiles.

 Stiles followed Scott into the locker room.

 He took his shirt off, and then looked at Scott.

-Well, can we just do this? I don't want to make Kurt wait too long.

-Don't be silly, I'm not gonna slushie you shirtless. That would be incredibly painful.

-What? Are you crazy?

-No, I just wanted to get you alone.

-Well great -Stiles started putting his shirt back on- Then--

-The shirt stays off.-Scott interrupted him. Flashing his eyes again.

-Okay. Then, if you're not gonna slushie me, how can you glow your eyes? What in the hell is that?

-So, have you discovered who is your secret admirer?- Scott said completely ignoring his question, like he hadn't heard it.

-No, no I haven't.- Stiles said with a sigh.

 His secret admirer has been there since the start of kindergarten. Each and every one of his birthdays, he left a gift for him, with a poem, and no signing. For years, he never discovered who it was. Even when he had the police station with him, they didn't discovered who it was. No handwriting, the letters were made out of magazine letters. No handprints, incredibly, the admirer realized Stiles was going to investigate, and seemingly started using gloves. No tickets of stores, that meant he did the gifts himself or maybe changed the packings. So no, no idea who it was.

 Scott had found out because the weirdo of the school, Stiles, had been walking around with heart shaped balloons and flowers.

-Well that's sad. Maybe you are not such a good cop, don't you think?

-Can you please tell me what you want and finish this?

-I wanted to give you my present.

-Which is...?

-A slushie-free day.

-What?

-I'm not gonna slushie you today Stiles.

-Oh wow.- Stiles touched his chest, feigning movement.- Scott I can't believe it. Thank you! Thank you so much! I can't believe it, this is the best present I've ever gotten. You should go to the academy and claim your Nobel award, because honestly, you win over Nelson Mandela and Teresa de Calculta!- Stiles said, voice full of venom and sarcasm.

-Stiles, be careful.- Scott glowed his eyes again.

 Stiles kept his mouth shut. But Scott didn't bring his eyes back to normal.

-Now, be a good boy and say thank you.-Scott said threatening and slowly. Punctuating each word.

-Thank you.- At the lack of response, Stiles tried again.- Thank you, Scott.

-You're very welcome.

 Stiles putt his shirt back on and left the locker room.

 

 Kurt was on him on a second.

-Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Did he do something to you?

-Kurt, I'm okay, yeah? Calm down. Let's go.

 Their first class of the day was maths. But they had glee club before.

 They entered the room, and Mr. Schuester was already there.

-Hi class!

-Hi Mr. Schue!- said all the class in unison.

-Well today is Stiles' birthday, so...

 _Oh no._  Stiles thought. _Please no._

- _Happy birthday to you_  
_Happy birthday to you_

 Stiles was tomato red, completely embarrased. He didn't know where to look.

 They, thank God, finished and gave a big applause.

-Thank you guys.

-So, although it's Stiles' birthday, he's giving us a present.

 Everyone looked surprised. No one understood anything. Except for Kurt who looked at Stiles with a death glare that clearly communicated that he was going to kill him because of not telling him. Stiles just stood up and walked in front of the class.

-Okay, so, up until now, I've only been the drummer of the group. Nothing else. No singing or dancing. But lately I've taking singing classes, and I think I'm ready to stop being just the drummer. So, please, band...  
Everyone was surprised. Stiles took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_  
_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

 _I see this life like a swinging vine,_  
_Swing my heart across the line_  
_In my face is flashing signs,_  
_Seek it out and ye shall find._

 _Old but I'm not that old_  
_Young but I'm not that bold_  
_And I don't think the world is sold_  
_I'm just doing what we're told_

 _And I feel something so right by doing the wrong thing_  
_And I feel something so wrong by doing the right thing_

 _I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie_  
_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive._

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_  
_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars_

 _I feel her love_  
_And I feel it burn down this river every time_  
_Hope is our four-letter word, make that money watch it burn_

 _Old but, I'm not that old_  
_Young, but I'm not that bold_  
_And I don't think the world is sold_  
_I'm just doing what we're told_

 _And I feel something so wrong by doing the right thing_  
_I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?_  
_Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_  
_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars_

 _Oh, take that money watch it burn,_  
_Sink in the river the lessons I learned_  
_Take that money watch it burn,_  
_Sink in the river the lessons I learned_  
_Take that money watch it burn,_  
_Sink in the river the lessons I learned_  
_Take that money watch it burn,_  
_Sink in the river the lessons I learned_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_  
_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars_

 _Take that money watch it burn,_  
_Sink in the river the lessons I learned_  
_Take that money watch it burn,_  
_Sink in the river the lessons I learned_  
_Take that money watch it burn,_  
_Sink in the river the lessons I learned_  
_Take that money watch it burn,_  
_Sink in the river the lessons I learned_

 Everybody stood up and applauded.

-Stiles, that was awesome bro!- said Finn.

-Next time get your ass out to the stage, Bambi!- said Satan--Santana.

-Stiles you have a great voice!- Said Rachel.  
-I'm speechless.- That wasn't a Glee club voice.

-Blaine?-Asked Stiles.

-Happy birthday Cupcake!- Said Kurt with a satisfied smile.

-Oh God, what are you doing here?- Stiles ran and hugged Blaine.

 Their relationship was going well. They weren't boyfriends yet, but they were happy together. Blaine was incredibly polite and a gentleman, and he was the one making the advances.

-I came because of your birthday, isn't it obvious?

-Thank you!

 The bell ringed.

-Go to class, I'll be back for lunch.

 Nervousness itched inside Stiles. He never hoped more for time to pass faster than now ( _okay, maybe that was a lie_ ). He wanted to know what Blaine had for him.

 Lunch time finally came.

 They went to the outdoor tables and took a seat. They started eating, Stiles was looking everywhere.

-Stiles, calm down! Blaine will be here at any--

-Hello, my name is Blaine Anderson.- Interrupted Kurt.- And I'm here to give my present to Stiles Stilinski. Stiles, hope you like it. I decided to leave a little bit my normal stuff.

 _If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_  
_I can take you places you ain't never been before_  
_Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know_  
_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow_  
_Swag, swag, swag, on you_  
_Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue_  
_I don't know about me but I know about you_  
_So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag_

 _I'd like to be everything you want_  
_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

 _If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_  
_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_  
_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_  
_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

 _Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't_  
_I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe_  
_I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know_  
_I'm a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow_  
_Burr_  
_Boyfriend, boyfriend, you could be my boyfriend_  
_You could be my boyfriend until the w-w-world ends_  
_Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and_  
_Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind_  
_Swaggy_

 _I'd like to be everything you want_  
_Hey girl, let me talk to you_

 _If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_  
_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_  
_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_  
_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

 _So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl_  
_Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend_  
_If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl_  
_I just want to love and treat you right_

 _If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_  
_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_  
_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_  
_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go_

 _Na na na, na na na, na na na na ey_  
_Yeah girl_  
_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_  
_If I was your boyfriend_  
_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_  
_Na na na, na na na, na na na ey_  
_If I was your boyfriend_

 Blaine sang the last lines in front of Stiles. Then he grabbed his hand, and said:

-Just think about it okay?

-Yes! I mean, yeah, we can be boyfriend and boyfriend.

-Great.- Blaine said with a shiny smile.

 The school day ended and Blaine led Stiles to his car.

-I hope you liked my song.

-Actually...

 Blaine grabbed Stiles by his jeans and pulled him near him.

-What?

Their faces were inches apart.

-Nothing just...Don't sing Justin Bieber ever again.

 Blaine just laughed.

-I won't.

 And Blaine kissed him.

 Stiles melted into the kiss.

 As they kissed, Stiles was again completely unaware of the set of eyes that watched him.  
_His secret admirer was angry._


	7. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrected.

_That kiss didn't feel right._

 Stiles didn't know what happened, because Blaine was incredible, and surely a great boyfriend.

 But the kiss didn't feel like it should have.

 Okay, so, of course, it had been thrilling because dear God that was the first time he ever kissed Blaine. But it just didn't feel right. Maybe Stiles was expecting too much, like fireworks, lighting, moon trips, roses, honey, milk, and happiness, or maybe Blaine and him would just have to wait to have a kiss that tasted like that. Maybe Stiles was just overreacting, as usual.

 When the kiss ended, Blaine's face was pure bliss, or at least that's what Stiles translated the face to.

_Or maybe Stiles just felt very guilty that Blaine and him hadn't worked, and he didn't want to see reality._

 Anyway, after kissing and getting into the Jeep (The hell he was going to leave the Jeep at school, specially not with Scott supposedly being kind and having not slushied him.), Blaine and him drove home, the problem was, his dad was there. And he wanted to meet Blaine.

 _Well fucking earth swallow me._ Stiles thought.

 And of course, as the great boyfriend he is, Stiles invited Blaine inside. And his dad, as the awful dad he was, invited Blaine to dinner.

-So, Blaine tell me about you.

-Well, my family works at the Anderson company. We all go to the company charity services, I do boxing, polo, I play tenis, I like running, and I'm the main vocalist in my glee club at Dalton Academy.

-Wow, that sounds busy, besides sports, do you do anything to entertain yourself?

 _Yes, jack off._ Stiles thought, thank God it didn't come out of his mouth.

-Reading, and Glee club, as I told you. I really like the things I do, so I don't exactly need to do something to entertain myself, I really like the charity projects, and helping my dad at the company.

-You sound like a great kid.

-He is.- Stiles said, still feeling guilty about the kiss.

-Well thanks.- Blaine said somehow blushing.

-But if you hurt my son I'll put you in jail for the rest of your life.- His dad said in a threatening tone. With a smile on his face. _Creepy._

-Dad!- Blaine's face had just drained any color possible.

-N-no. N-never.

-Good.- The Sheriff smiled.

 They finished eating and Stiles and Blaine stood up to help his dad with the dishes.

-Leave it, Stiles. Why don't you two go upstairs and I take care of this here?

_And what about façade of tough, overprotective dad?_

 They went up his room. Stiles' room was a little ( _a lot_ ) nerdy. He had an All Time Low poster, a poster with a brain, and most of the bedroom drenched in the color blue. His covers, his chair, his pillows, his clothes, the walls, the closet door. He had a few shelfs with Star Wars comics, Batman comics and some DC random stuff. Then he had action figures, Yoda, Darth Vader, The Jocker, Batman, Superman, Robin. And a little teddy bear, with a heart on his chest, it read "I love you".

 It was the only teddy bear he still had from his childhood, his mom had given him the bear as a advanced present for his 4th birthday, one day he had come back from school crying, because Scott had peed on his sandcastle.

_-Stiles, it doesn't matter what he does, you're strong, you have a strong spirit, and it doesn't matter how many times it shatters, you'll put it back together again piece by piece, because you're just as strong. Never back down, okay darling?_

 His mom knew about the bullying, and she didn't tell the school because Stiles asked her not to, because he wanted to see how strong his spirit was.

 When she died, Stiles thought that his spirit could never be rebuilt.

 He always thought that he wouldn't see her smile ever again, that he would never talk to his mom again, that he'd never get to hear one of her beautiful phrases. All because the stupid doctors didn't realize earlier that his mom was getting brainwashed, that she wasn't herself anymore, that his mom was long gone before she was even buried.

 Stiles had never had any harder task than to say goodbye to her. What came after, his dad getting drunk, and him never being actually sure he was safe, didn't even come close to his mom being gone. Bullying, hits, abuse, sadness, depression, even death, Stiles could take everything now. It was highly doubtful that anything could hurt even more than his mom escaping his grasp, fading slowly in his mind, going away forever.

-Wow, your bedroom is, interesting.

-It's nerdy, it's okay, you can say it.

-Yeah, but nerdy doesn't mean bad. I actually really like your bedroom, more than mine.

-You really think so?

-Sure! It's different, and that's great.

-Wow thanks.

-My pleasure.- Blaine smiled.

_Is that your moto or what?_

 Stiles sat at the bed, and Blaine sat beside him.

 Then Blaine kissed Stiles.

 Like, really kissing. Making out.

 Blaine kept kissing Stiles, and Stiles answered back, just not as feverishly.

-Guys! It's time for Blaine to go home.

_Dear god yes._

 They went downstairs, and his dad said goodbye to Blaine.

 He and Blaine went together to his Jeep, but Blaine stopped Stiles before he could get on the Jeep.

-No thanks, I'll go walking.

-You sure? You'll be okay going by yourself?

-Yes Stiles, I'm not a baby. See you tomorrow.

 Blaine kissed Stiles for the last time.

-Bye Blaine.

 When Stiles re-entered the house he went to brush his teeth and directly to bed. He didn't do his homework but he couldn't care less, he got in bed and, because it seemed like his mind was against him, he started thinking again.

 He remembered his mom. The beautiful things she always said to him. How her eyes glowed when she talked about the Sheriff or Stiles. How everything just seemed plain beautiful with her in the house.

_-Mom, what did you feel when you kissed dad for the first time?_

_-Well, it was like seeing fireworks on July 4th, like a lighting, that scares you but leaves you so outstanded that you can't stop staring at the spot it left, like taking a moon trip, and seeing the stars so close it might leave you blind, like roses, that you have to grab carefully so you don't hurt yourself, but leaves a beautiful feeling, it tasted like honey, milk, and happiness in an amazing way._

 So, why didn't Blaine's kiss feel like that?

 His mom always told him that he would find the right person for him. The one who was special, the one who mattered. His soul mate. So, Stiles hoped that the first kiss with his soul mate was going to be so incredible it would amaze him to no end. Needless to say, Stiles didn't know where to find his soul mate, not anymore.

 He spent hours thinking, remembering, unable to fall asleep.

 When his clock was on 5:49, he got a call.

_Who in the hell was so excited that couldn't call a few hours later?_

 Stiles was expecting to see the usual Kurt's picture with a Slytherin scarf, but instead he found a unknown number.

**-Hi, is this Stiles Stilinski?**

**-Yeah, what's going on?**

**_-Blaine is in the hospital._**


	8. Beaten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Implied/Refenced violence, and Manipulation.  
> Btw, I'm going to add warnings at the begging of the chapters that need them.
> 
>  
> 
> Corrected.

_-You promised you wouldn't hurt him!_

_-I promised I wouldn't hurt him, and I didn't._

_-Yes! Yes you did! Don't lie!_

_-I'm not lying, you're overreacting. I didn't hurt Stiles, I hurted Blaine, so I don't know why you are so upset about this._

_-Because by hurting Blaine you hurted him! Don't play innocent! You did it on purpose!- Sebastian flashed his eyes gold. Beta gold._

_-Calm down, Sebastian. I know what I'm doing.- Scott flashed his eyes red. Alpha red._

_-I'm not calming down! I don't know how much longer I can keep up with this. Kurt gets more and more worried about Stiles, and I don't know what to do anymore to cover myself up. I'm starting to care about Stiles, okay? I don't want to see him like this anymore. If you don't make your move and finish your plan quickly, I'm out of all of this shit, I'm done with seeing the people I care about being hurt. I don't like seeing Kurt so worried and miserable. It's either you move, and you move fast, or I'm out of this, find another pack member to help with this crap._

_Scott was stubborn, but he knew better than to anger Sebastian, he was one his most powerful betas. He needed him on his side._

_-I'll move Sebastian, don't worry.- He kept his tone and heartbeat normal, but by the inside he was incredibly anxious.- Just don't do anything stupid. I might decide to have another prey.- He got his fangs out._

_Sebastian was on him in a second. Pressing him against the wall in the dark corner of the school, his eyes angry and gold, his claws out, and his fangs showing._

_-Don't you dare touch Kurt.- he hissed.- I swear to god I will not contain myself if you do._

_-Off. Me.- Scott was the same, claws out, fangs showing, and glowing eyes, red ones. Tone demanding._

_Sebastian stepped back. He hated that Scott held such power over him._

_-I'll move Sebastian, I promise.- Scott's tone was calmer now, more understanding.- Just give me some more time, and follow what I told you._

_-I have to do it today?- Sebastian didn't like this part of the plan, he feared it since he agreed to follow Scott in all of this._

_-Yes, today, if you want the plan done quickly._

_-I'll do it.- The sooner the better._

_-Amazing._

 

 Stiles broke running through the hospital's door, worry written all over his face.

 It was his fault, he did this to Blaine. He shouldn't have let him leave all by himself, he should have been with him. It was his fault, Blaine was in the hospital and it was his fault, his fault.

 He found Melissa walking to the reception and stopped her.

-Hey! Melissa! Do you know where Blaine Anderson is?

-Stiles? Oh! Blaine Anderson you said? - he nodded.- Oh, yes he's in the room number 9.

-Thanks Melissa!.- He started running again but Melissa stopped him.

-Wait! Are you okay? Do you need something?

-I'll be okay as soon as I see Blaine.

-Okay...whatever you want. Good luck.

 He would never understand how she could be Scott's mom.

 He found room number 9, took a deep breath, and entered the room.

 The sight took his breath away.

 Blaine had a lot of bruises, a black eye, split lip, broken arm and leg, and just about every injury imaginable.

-Oh my God! Blaine?

 Blaine opened his eyes a bit. Al least he could move.

-Stiles? - his eyes widened.

-Yes! God! Are you okay Blaine?

-Mm...yeah...yeah.

_Stay away from Stiles!_

-Stiles, yo-u..you have to go.

-What? But Blaine...

-Please just leave, go away. Please.

 He didn't understand. Or maybe he did. After all it was his fault that Blaine was there. _He_ left Blaine like that.

 He exited the room. He couldn't stop thinking about Blaine, and the damage he had caused. How could he not stop this? Blaine was in the hospital, totally defenseless, and it was his fault. Blaine had proved it.

 If Stiles felt guilty before because of the kiss, he felt like shit now.

 He sat down on the waiting area, still thinking until he saw something that made his heart stop.

 Kurt.

 He stood up to hug him but stopped in his tracks.

 Kurt looked angry. Angry at him.

_What?_

 

_-Kurt, babe, calm down, okay?_

_-No! I'm so not calming down! Scott did this I know it! He can't stand the thought of Stiles being happy!_

_-And how are you so sure it was Scott's fault?_

_-There's no other person capable of doing that! Sometimes I don't understand him! How he can he do all of that and not feel the slightest guilty? He's ruining somebody's life._

_-Kurt, you do not know who did this, and to be honest, I think that your love for Stiles is influencing too much in your opinion._

_-What? My love for Stiles? What do you mean?_

_-Well, you're involving Scott out of nowhere, and the simple fact that Stiles gets bullied by him is not enough to make him guilty. Besides, when Blaine woke up he was saying he didn't want Stiles in the room, and he looked terrified while saying that. For all I know, Stiles could have done it._

_-What! What are you even talking about? Stiles would never do that!_

_-Well, you don't know babe. And you do have to admit that usually the big love that you have for Stiles really influences you. Blaine said his name, not Scott's. In fact his name wasn't even mentioned in the little conversation we had._

_-If we use that logic, you could have done it too, I mean after all you found him._

_-Oh, so now I'm the bad guy here? All of a sudden I speak one bad thing about Stiles and everything goes to shit? I'm one of those persons who beat the crap out of someone? You know Kurt, I thought you were different, that you actually loved me!_

_Sebastian stood up, ready to burst out of the room, but Kurt stopped him._

_-Bas stop!- Kurt grabbed Sebastian's arm.- Don't get mad at me please, I don't know what to do._

_Kurt was crying now._

_He didn't want to reach this point. He felt dirty and a shitty person. Manipulating someone when they were at their worse was an awful thing to do._

_Still he was helping Scott to do so._

_Sebastian had no problem with manipulation, but when it messed with people he cared about, he actually cared, he hated it._

_-Look Kurt, I'm not mad at you.- he hugged Kurt, who hid his face in the crook of his neck.- But you got to at least listen to me. Your love for Stiles is blinding you. All we have right now, points to him being the one who beated Blaine up. You just gotta see it._

_-You...Y-you're right._

_Thank God Kurt's love for Sebastian also blinded him to no end._

 

-Kurt?

-Stiles what did you do to Blaine?

-Me? To Blaine? Nothing! What are you talking about?

-Don't you feel guilty? Ashamed?

-Yes! Of course I feel guilty! It's my fault that Blaine is like that!

-And you admit it with no problem? How can you?

-Admit what? Kurt I don't understand anything of what you're saying!

-I can't...I just can't believe it. I never thought you could be capable of this.

-Kurt, what are yo--

-Don't. Just don't. I'll go with Sebastian. You. You...Just please stay away from Blaine. And from me, for that matter.

 Stiles didn't understand. What had he done? Sure, he felt guilty because of Blaine but he hadn't been the one who beated him. He didn't know why Kurt was so mad at him.

 God. He felt like crying. Actually, he was crying.

 He ran out of the hospital and into a dead end street. He layed against a wall, and then slowly slid down until he reached a sitting position.

 He covered his face with his hands, and made himself a ball. The he started crying. Really crying.

 He didn't understand what he did to deserve all of this. What, for the fuck's sake had he done on a past life to deserve all of this crap? Now Kurt hated him, and so did Blaine, Scott held the biggest amount of power he ever had on Stiles, his dad was finally happy with a relationship that was a complete lie, and he lost everybody who he had gained over the years.

 Stiles Stilinski was oficially done with his shitty life.

 He kept crying, he didn't know for how long exactly, but later, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

-Need some help?

 That voice, it felt like a bomb. Doubts, fear, anxiousness, hyperactivity, distrust, rage, awareness, relief, and a dangerous feeling coiled in his stomach.

_Scott._


	9. Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ.  
> This chapter does not continue exactly after the last one. It's kind of a text from different "perspectives" (Melissa, the pack) to understand a little bit more of Scott. And as it says at the end, I'm not gonna suddenly make Stiles love Scott. That's nonsense. But this is probably when progression starts.  
> Btw, I have a Tumblr and I never told you :p I publish Newtmas/Dylmas, Sciles/O'Brosey and Kurtbastian/Colfin. It's: obroseyslave.tumblr.com hopefully you'll visit it :*  
> By last, I just wrote this, so I'm sorry if it sucks, doesn't make sense, or has grammar mistakes. I'm sleepy and I'm in bed so I'm about to pass out and I'm writing this half dead. Maybe I'll start updating every two weeks.
> 
> Corrected.

_Scott McCall was a great dude._  
 Except when we're talking about Stiles Stilinski.  
 The thing is, Scott's really funny, caring, supportive, understanding, peaceful, and sometimes he's even too innocent.  
 But when you talk about Stiles, it's like two sides of a coin.  
 He gets angry, jealous, possessive, aggressive, incredibly smart, and even a bit dark. And all of it had an explanation.  
 The first time Scott saw Stiles, he fell in love.  
 Then, _why bullying?_ you would ask.

 _Have you ever seen or heard about a kid being in love with a little girl?_  
 Usually, the first thing they do is pull their hair. Or maybe push her out of a swing. Or push her to ground.  
 Or pee on sandcastle, as Scott did.  
 All of that, people never see it as bullying.  Adults, or teenagers even, they always notice that the little boy is in love, head over hills with the little girl, because they notice that the kid is doing that only because he can't find another way to draw the girl's attention towards him. So they hit her, or they do something to annoy her, so her whole attention is on them.  
 Well, Scott was the same, only bigger, and smarter.  
 Scott has always felt like the only way he could really get into Stiles' life was by bothering him. When he first saw Stiles, he was about to go talk to him, but then, Stiles started talking to Hummel. _And everything went to shit._  
 Scott spent the rest of the day staring at Stiles, trying to get him to turn around and finally notice Scott. But Stiles just kept talking to Kurt, never even glancing at Scott's direction.  
 That was the first moment ever Stiles felt a deep hatred and jealousy of Kurt Hummel.  
 The way Scott saw it, Stiles was ignoring him, nevermind the fact that it was the first day and Stiles just didn't know about Scott's existence, Stiles was ignoring him, all because that Hummel kid was stealing all of Stiles' attention from him. How dare Hummel try touch Stiles? Stiles was supposed to pay attention to _him_! To play with _him_! To hug _him_! To celebrate with _him_! To _be_ with _him_! Kurt was getting into dangerous places. _Scott's property_. And Scott didn't like that. Didn't like that all.  
 He liked it less when that _whoever_ kid pushed Stiles onto the ground and made him fall.  
 He lost it for the first time because of Stiles Stilinski.  
 He beated the kid. How dare he do that to _Stiles_? Stiles was perfect, and if somebody was to break his beauty, let it at least be Scott. Not some random guy. He could stand Kurt touching his property, could stand Stiles never even taking a peek at him, Stiles never talking or looking at him unless Scott was torturing him.  
 But he couldn't stand the fact that somebody else was touching him. Kurt was and would be the first and only person to ever steal Stiles from Scott.  
 The moment Melissa got the call from the school, she understood that Scott wasn't overreacting when he came home all exited because of his new mate and love.  
 She just hoped Scott wouldn't ruin everything up before he even got a chance.  
 So yeah, that's why Scott scared all of Stiles' potential friends on purpose. He wouldn't let anyone else get close. No one. Kurt was enough.  
 All of Scott's pack realized that Scott's love towards Stiles was unquestionable, undying, untouchable and sacred. Nobody should ever mess with Scott about Stiles. A lot of people had learned that the hard way. When Jackson tried to say something about Stiles haircut, Scott pushed him into the ground and told him to get that back, or else he'll regret it. Jackson took it back and stood up, terrified of anything that moves. Then, when a random guy tried to sit right next to Stiles, Scott, when they were out of school and out of unwanted eyes, grabbed the kid by his shirt and then made him promise to never get too close to Stiles again.  
 With the time, everyone realized that Scott loved Stiles so much it would be hard to ever change his mind.  
 Most of people turn happier and more carefree when they fall in love. Scott was the opposite.  
 He turned dark, aggressive and violent.  
 But before you judge him, try to see it from his point of view, would you?  
 The person you love, the one that you know is going to be your mate, the one you hope to make a family with, the one that makes you happy, the one that makes you smile everyday, that same person that you know is meant for you, that person ignores you. Then, you realize that you have a way to make that person focus completely and totally on you. Bothering them.  
 Of course, a lot of people wouldn't turn so incredibly possessive, or jealous. But that's the way you're, and you can't ask someone to change the way they're, just because you think it's wrong. Changing bad habits takes long, so changing a personality takes years. Scott hated to hurt Stiles, but he couldn't help himself. He didn't know any other way to make Stiles pay attention to him. He still wasn't sure if the thing of making it impossible for other people to bully Stiles was a thing of protectiveness or just jealousy because at that moment Stiles' attention would be on someone else.  
 Within time, people around Scott would get used to his talks about Stiles. _Did you know Stiles' favorite movie is Star Wars? Did you know that Stiles loves All Time Low? Did you know Stiles' favorite color is blue? Did you know about Stiles-- Stiles this, Stiles that_. All day long talking about his amazing and wonderful Stiles.  
 Within time you also realize that you shouldn't stop Scott when he's talking about Stiles. Or tell him that he's wrong about something. He would turn incredibly violent and start screaming and throwing a fit. Stiles was perfect, and Scott could talk all the time he wanted about him and he wouldn't ever get tired.  
 Everyone, his mom, his dad, his pack, his wolf, even some people at school knew that Scott's only real big weakness was Stiles. Weaknesses are either your worst enemy's reason to be defeated, or they are the only thing they would do anything and everything to protect and let untouched.  
 When Scott knew about Blaine, he lost it. Completely lost it.  
 He threw a fit. Broke everything in hand, and even try to hurt someone. Except when Scott is talking about Stiles, he's never one to be aggressive. He usually walks his way out of fights, and only fights back when he really has to. But when it comes to Stiles Scott just looses it.  
 When he finally calmed down, he devised his plan. He knew manipulating someone was bad, and he was aware of the fact that Stiles was going to suffer. But he kinda wanted Stiles to suffer a little too. He felt betrayed.  
When it came to Blaine, he could go to hell, for all Scott cared.  
 So, Scott got Sebastian's help to devise his plan. Most of Scott's pack never got why Scott wasn't mad at Sebastian because of being with Stiles. Maybe it was the fact that Scott could just order Sebastian to fuck off and he would obey, maybe it was that he kinda splitted Stiles and Kurt a little, maybe it was because he could get information from Stiles without manipulating or blackmailing him, or maybe it was because Sebastian was a powerful and loyal beta, and Scott actually felt affection to him. Anyway, Scott didn't hate Sebastian because of being in touch with Stiles. So, he used Sebastian to his advantage and made a plan to get Stiles at his worse, desperately needing help, love and comprehension. Then Scott would finally get his chance, after 12 years.  
 He wasn't stupid, he knew Stiles wasn't going to throw himself into Scott's open arms and start singing kumbaya with the glee club. That was ridiculous. But Scott would just wait a little bit more to get Stiles love. To finally be loved back.  
_To have Stiles to himself and not sharing._


	10. Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrected.

_Stiles left rage take over._

 He threw himself over Scott, not caring about body weight difference, strength or fucking glowing eyes. Not caring about shit.

-What in the hell are you doing here?! Why did you come?! Why are you talking to me?! Get the hell out of here! I hate you!

 So, maybe Scott would have left Stiles to let his rage loose on him. But the simple mention of the word _hate_ made him snap.

 He rolled over, positioning himself on top of Stiles.

-Calm down! You do not hate me, so take that back.- His voice was incredibly calm.

-Why? How do you know I don't hate you? I have all the reasons to do it. So why shouldn't I?

 Scott could hear it was lie. But even with that power he still felt heartbroken and pathetic at hearing those words. Stiles couldn't hate him. He couldn't have lost his chance. He thought about flashing his eyes to make Stiles retract and say sorry. But then he came up with something even better, that could help him with Stiles.

-Only Gods knows why you don't hate me after all I did. But I know you don't, we both know it. So _please_ take back what you said.

 Maybe it was the sincerity in Scott's voice. Maybe the fact that for the first time he wasn't ordering him. Maybe the fact that he admitted that Stiles had all the right to hate him, but decided not to. Maybe that he said please. Maybe that his eyes softened, and Scott looked so vulnerable that Stiles just felt like hugging him and making all of his problems go away, forgive forget everything that happened.

-Okay, I take it back.- Stiles said quietly, and the relief and peace that took over Scott's expressions were enough satisfaction.

-Thank you. Now, how about I take you home?

 _What?_ Now doubt had taken over, Scott in his house? Well... In some parts it wasn't _that_ bad. In other parts everything that Scott did and say up until now could be a complete lie and this could be all just a plan to humiliate him once more.

 Scott saw the internal struggle in Stiles' mind, and changed his question.

-Maybe go to _my house_?

 Well now that sounded better. Maybe, if he was in Scott's house, Scott couldn't at least destroy his house or his things. That was a pro.

-Ammmm...Yeah I guess so.

-Kay, come on.

 Scott may look cool by the outside, but in the inside he's preening, and anxiously fidgeting with his body. Stiles was going to his house. Like, for real. He was rolling over grass because of happiness.

 They went to Stiles' car, Scott arguing that his mom could watch over his bike in the hospital. But he really knew that Stiles didn't want to leave his Jeep, nevermind what he said out of politeness.

 Scott directed Stiles to his house. When they finally got there, he could smell Stiles' anxiety, and even if he couldn't, his fidgeting, hand tremble and harsh breathing would have give him away.

-I know my behavior is really weird and unusual, but please trust me. I know it's hard, maybe even impossible, but you've gotta trust me, I know it seems like this is all a lie and I just want to do something to you, but it's not. All of the things I did, they have an explanation, I don't know if it's good or just plain stupid, but it has an explanation. I just need you to trust me this little amount of time. _I need you to give me a chance to redeem myself._

 Scott sounded sincere, Stiles couldn't deny that, but he still had his doubts. It wasn't easy to so suddenly start trusting somebody. Specially with that much of a black and white personality. One second being an asshole, the other being a sunshine and absolutely sweet person.

 The reality is that Stiles was used to the asshole, son of a bitch Scott, who lived to torture him, who loved to see Stiles with his head hanging low in surrender. He didn't know how to deal with this new adorable and careful Scott. He didn't understand how he could turn into someone so sweet in so little time.

 So he just nodded. He didn't know what else to do. How he was supposed to act.

 They got off the Jeep. Then Scott walked him to his door.

 It was curious, how the most unexpected scenario had come true. How Stiles always imagined doing this with literally everybody he had known except for Scott. As he had imagined Scott doing this with everybody he had seen him with, except for himself. He just never thought that _he_ would do this with Scott. It seemed impossible. But maybe impossible things did happen.

_Yeah, and maybe Superman is real._

 Or maybe Scott was just pretending everything. Maybe it was just a cruel joke. Maybe he was just being stupid because of believing this whole "kind Scott" stuff. Maybe Stiles was just throwing himself at Scott's claws, offering himself to be the puppet of  Scott's show. Maybe he was so desperate for love and comprehension that his mind was believing every kind of crap.

 It could be either of them, or both. Maybe he could give Scott a chance of explain himself, maybe he could just walk away, and say that he didn't feel safe with Scott around. It was a decision only he could make.

* * *

 

 The inside of the house was warm and welcoming. You could notice that they were modest, and they didn't want any more things that they knew they couldn't afford. In the furniture there were pictures of Scott when he was a kid. Only Scott. Maybe him and his mom, but mostly just him. Where was his dad? Had he died, like his mom? Had he left? Had he and Scott's mom got divorced? Was he in the house but there just weren't photos of him?

-Your dad?- Stiles said without thinking.

-What?- Scott was just staring at Stiles looking over the house. He could get used to that view. Maybe him in the couch, or the table, or the kitchen, cooking for him, or in his mom's room cleaning, and bending over, or the bathroom, showering, or Scott's bed... _Naked_...

 Maybe he should stop thinking. Like at all.

-Your dad, where is he?- Stiles asked again, deciding that if he was going to be with Scott he should at least know more about him.

What he did know about Scott, anyway? Well A) He liked to torture him. B) He was best friends with Azimio Adams. C) He had glowing eyes. D) He was good at lacrosse _and_ school. E)... Yeah, well, four things.

-That asshole is away, really really far far away I wish. Why do you ask?- Scott had his theories. Either Stiles heard something about him or he had realized because of the photos. Probably second option.

-Just...The photos.- _Obviously._ -There's none with your dad in it. What happened?

-He and my mom got divorced years ago, he was alcoholic, and was never in the house. He used to scream at me because of being with my mom. I hated him. Finally my mom divorced him, and he went far away.

 Maybe Scott was omitting that actually _he_ was the one screaming to his dad, that he was a really big influence in their divorce, maybe omitting that when his dad left the house Scott wanted to throw a party and eat ice cream all week. So what? It's not like it changes the facts of what happened. His dad left. That's the point.

-Wow, he does sound like an asshole. And how's the relationship between you and your mom?

Scott was flying over the 9th sky. Stiles was actually _interested_. He was  _asking_. He _cared._

-My mom and I get along greatly. She's always understood me, and loved me no matter what. Believe me, she's amazing, if you got to know her better, you would love her.

_Damn it! He wasn't supposed to say that!_

-Ammm...okay.- Stiles started looking around, hoping to find something to change the theme. He found the clock.

-Hey! It's already late, so I should get going.

-Sure.- Scott looked disappointed.- But, hey! Why don't you go to the bathroom, I mean it's a long way and maybe...you know.- Now Scott had a gleam in his eyes. One that Stiles was really familiarized with. He knew not to trust that gleam. But maybe the meaning of that gleam had changed, just like Scott.

-Yeah, you're probably right.

 He went into the bathroom. The bathroom was mostly white, with a tube at the end and of the room. The toilet was at little distance from the tube, and so was the sink. It wasn't really big but it wasn't small either. Well, he liked it.

 He did what he had to, aka pee, and went back to the living room to find Scott sitting on the couch. He tapped his shoulder and found himself amazed at realizing that that simple tap was the first physical contact he had with Scott in a non-fighting way. Scott turned around and Stiles thought that maybe he had realized that too. He had a Cheshire grin all over his face.

-Hey, I'll walk you out.

-Sure.- It wasn't a question but Stiles found it weird not to answer.

 They walked out of Scott's house and went towards the Jeep. When Stiles tried to turn on the engine, he noticed that it wasn't working. It just made a weird sound.

-What do you think it is? - Stiles asked Scott. Scott just shrugged.

-Would you help me check?- Stiles asked. Scott's face lit up and he nodded happily, like a little pup.

_How come that he compared someone that he saw as a monster with a puppy?_

 They checked the Jeep. Stiles started touching everything, pretending that he knew what he was doing, when in fact he had no idea of anything. But, within a few seconds of checking the engines he realised that the problem was actually the battery.

-I think it's dead.- said Scott.

-And what am I supposed to do now?- Stiles asked frustated.

-Well it's too late to go to a mechanic, and you can't go home walking. Why don't you spend the night here?

 _No._ Was the first thing that crossed Stiles' mind. He started to actually talk like civilizated people with Scott a few hours ago, it wasn't okay. He wasn't ready. He didn't _want_ to be ready.

-There isn't anyway I could go home?- Stiles asked uncomfortably.

-Well, no. I left my bike at the hospital, remember?

-And your mom? Isn't she coming?

-She's staying at a friend's house.

 Scott didn't really like the idea of his mom not being in the house for a whole night, but since it was a friend, a _girl_ friend, it was cool.

-There's nobody around who could drive me home?

-Have you seen any cars around?- Scott was getting a little frustrated with Stiles' obvious attemp to get rid of him, but he could understand. Like he said, he didn't spect Stiles' to throw himself at him like a bitch in heat.

 _Maybe he shouldn't say_ **_Stiles_ ** _and_ **_Bitch in heat_ ** _in the same sentence, it brought him ideas._

-You're right...- Stiles was defeated.- Where do I sleep?

-You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep in the couch. I swear I won't do anything, okay?.- _I'll keep my hands to myself_ he added in his mind.- Just stay here and trust me.

 Stiles didn't really have any other option. And honestly? He was tired of overthinking everything. His head hurted. His body hurted. His everything was spent. It had been a long day.

-Okay.- Stiles answered, tiredness and boredom being clear in his voice.

_He was spending the night with Scott._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, I think that in this chapter is kind obvious that Stiles is still doubting about Scott, and that Scott's first idea is to scare Stiles to make him do what he wants, bu he tries to change it. Thanks again for all the response this is having, seriously guys you're awesome. Love you all ❤


	11. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Thomas Sangster! ❤ Btw, I just wrote this, so it's almost impossible it doesn't have any grammar mistakes or misspelling. Anyway, hope you like it.
> 
>  
> 
> Corrected.

 Stiles and Scott entered the house, Stiles following Scott and slowly falling into the realization of _what_ he was really going to do.

 Staying the night at Scott's. That was weird. He's never done anything like that, not with someone who wasn't Kurt, and Kurt and Scott couldn't have further from alike personalities. They were black and white, hot and cold, sad and happy. Kurt was protective, caring, understanding, careful, sweet, loving, loyal, and had an incredible fashion sense, and Scott...Well, for all he knew, Scott wore only his lacrosse uniform, and he was a jock. Even though this new side of him seemed really similar to Kurt's personality. Stiles wasn't sure how to describe Scott yet.

 They got into the house and Stiles just stood there, awkwardly quiet, just looking around and fidgeting, trying to make his brain snap out of his daze without the need to have Kurt shaking him or screaming at him, he knew he had to be aware and conscious if he was going to be so close to Scott, he couldn't let himself be relaxed around Scott, always overreactive and nervous, he wasn't even _allowed_ to be in a daze around him.

_-...dinner?_

 Scott's voice made him go back to reality, not being able to pull himself out of it by himself, he hadn't listened to his question, even less so understood it. So, embarrassed to be honest, he had to show his idiotic behavior by asking him to repeat himself.  
-I said- Scott repeated with a slight smile on his face, showing that he loved that Stiles seemed so lost in his thoughts.- what do you want for dinner?

-Oh, I, um...I have no idea, I guess whatever's fine.- He said, still feeling awkward by this hole scenario, and mad at himself because of not being able to act normal around Scott like a normal person.

-Okay, so we're gonna have dog meat.- Stiles raised his head, completely terrified, Scott just laughed, loud and free. Stiles realized that, even in this weird scene, he liked the sound of Scott's laugh.- I'm just kidding, I'll order some pizza.

 Stiles felt relieved and foolish. He couldn't believe he had that reaction at a joke, but then all of a sudden, thoughts invaded his mind. Scott hadn't laughed after a cruel, humiliating joke, he laughed at a light joke, one that was harmless, and he wasn't even trying to make Stiles uncomfortable, you could actually see he was trying to make Stiles feel more relaxed and let loose a little, even if Stiles kept being his usual self, with his always on awareness, always keeping an eye in anything that could possibly be dangerous.

 And Scott didn't really mind. He knew Stiles was like that, and that he wouldn't let his guard down in so little time, either heartbroken or not, Stiles was Stiles, and he wasn't going to be relaxed, at least not for now, and Scott surprisingly didn't care about Stiles being so suspicious. Within time, Scott had learned a lot about Stiles and his personality, and he loved every bit of Stiles, him, his body, and his unusual persona. He loved his sarcastic remarks, his nerdy tendencies, his sassy responses, his wit and smart-ass ways of expression. Stiles didn't care what people said, and Scott loved literally every inch of his body. He didn't want Stiles to change, he was eager to see him talkback at him, to see him outsmart him, to see him laugh at something Scott didn't understand, he wanted him to show his real self, he didn't want Stiles to change just because he felt overwhelmed or threatened at his presence.

 After staring at Stiles for a few seconds, he decided to talk. He resolved that within time, Stiles would find himself more comfortable around Scott, and he would show his freaky, geek, dorky self. The person that Scott loved and hoped would still be there, the person Scott wished he hadn't scared away.

* * *

 

-So, tell me about you.- Scott already knew everything about Stiles, but it would be amazing to hear it out of his mouth, in his beautiful, steady voice.- I wanna hear everything. Let's go to the couch.

 They both took a seat at the couch, at a considerable distance. Scott turned around so he could look at Stiles, and so did Stiles, so he could look at Scott.

-Okay, so, this is gonna be either long or short depending on your will to hear it. I was born in April 8th, under a _really_ complicated name, and the surname Stilinski. When I was 2, my mom told me to try spell my name, since I obviously couldn't, she told me to spell Stilinski, and she told me I kept saying Stilenski. So that's how my nickname, or my name, came to life. I've been called Stiles ever since. When I was 7, my mom died. I remember being shattered to pieces, absolutely broken, out of my mind. Kurt was only thing I had to hold onto at that time.- Stiles' voice trembled at that, and Scott felt a slight rise of anger, because, even if it was his plan, he couldn't believe Kurt had gotten himself fooled so easily.- because my dad was at even a worse state than mine, he used to get drunk and scream at me, sometimes he hit me a little bit too.- _Wow_ , that hit a little too close to home. He felt sad, and a little bit angry, but mostly sad. He did know that he and his dad have had a tough time after Claudia's death, but he didn't know it was _so_ similar to his own experience. Granted, his dad was an asshole even sober, and Scott had never liked him, but that didn't erase the fact of what he had done while drunk, and that those things hurt. Right now Scott could only think what he would have felt if he had been hit by his mom, or by a dad that he actually liked, and at that thought his heart sank, he could only imagine how much pain Stiles went through, not even counting his contribution at school. He felt like shit.- But, within time he got better, and I got better too. I guess the next thing I have to tell you is my likings, but I think you already know what I like, in every sense of the word.- The mention of Stiles' sexual preferences startled Scott a little bit, but it also made him smile because Stiles was finally showing a little bit more of himself.-Well, now it's your turn Scotty.

 Scott almost jumped out of the couch out of happiness. Stiles had called him _Scotty_. A nickname. The first one he got from Stiles.

-Well...There's not much to tell. I was born on September 16th, under the name of Scott McCall. I guess I didn't do anything until I was 7 and I saw my dad go away from my house. Ammm...I like sports, I have a good relationship with my mom. The bands that I like are Blink 182, Nirvana, Guns 'n Roses, I guess rock in general, besides some other genres. I like reading, a lot. I like watching series, right now my favorite one is American Horror Story, but one that I really liked was Breaking Bad. I don't really have a best friend, more like a bunch of friends.

-Wasn't Azimio your best friend? - Stiles asked intrigued. He had always assumed Scott and Azimio were best friends.

-No, I have a bunch of friends as I already said: Jackson, Isaac, Danny, a guy called Liam, his best friend Mason, other guy called Brett, Lydia, Allison, and yes Azimio. I guess you know all of them except for Liam, Brett and Mason.

-Yeah, I know them. I've never talked to any of them anyway.- _Are they all like you? Can they all glow their eyes?_

 Scott had obviously kept Sebastian out of his _friends_ , he did not want Stiles to know that. Yet.

 The pizza came and Stiles and Scott kept talking, being easier for Stiles to talk freely after the right amount of time. Scott was beyond amazed and happy.

 Then came bed time, they said their goodbyes, and Stiles went to Scott's room right after he had shown him the way.

_-You can use some of my clothes if you want.- Scott sounded way too excited._

 The night went by and Scott just kept staring at the floor, wishing he could be upstairs with Stiles, holding him instead of just being a creeper and listening to his heartbeat from the distance.

 He kept thinking about how beautiful Stiles could be when asleep. Thinking, not knowing. He needed to see. Itched with need of seeing Stiles that vulnerable and unaware.

 He figured, if he doesn't know, how could it be bad?

 He went upstairs, and entered his room quietly. The sight took his breath away.  
_Stiles looked beautiful._

 He was with his head to the side, in the middle of the bed. His eyelids closed, hiding those beautiful brown eyes from Scott's sight. He couldn't stop watching. Stiles looked like an angel. He sat down on a chair and kept staring at Stiles.

 An hour or so later, though, Stiles' heartbeats increased, and he started moving, slightly crying.

_He was having a nightmare._

_Kurt had run away, everything was closing in._

_There was nobody there to help him, he was about to fall to a black abyss, and all of the people he knew were on the other side. His dad, his mom, Kurt, Sebastian, Blaine, the rest of his family, Azimio, the lacrosse team, his teachers, Melissa. All of them, except for Scott. Scott was on the other side, his side, looking at him with sweet eyes and a reassuring smile, he had two options, either take a literal leap of faith and jump towards the people he knew that loved or at least liked him, or take a metaphoric leap of faith, and go towards Scott._

_He had to make a choice. The gap between the sides wasn't that big._  
_He jumped._  
_In the air, the gap started to get bigger and bigger, and the faces on the other side, turned colder, crueler, evil, judgmental. He, somehow, turned around and saw Scott, slowly shaking his head and with a sad, disappointed expression. He didn't know which of both looks hurted more._

_Finally, Stiles fell into the gap, seeing Scott trying to grasp him, uselessly trying to make an effort, while the other people just started walking away. He remembers a deep, grave voice telling him something._

**_Don't always judge a person by it's past actions, but make sure first they at least have a good reason to cover those actions up._ **

_And then he finally hit the ground._

 Stiles woke up screaming, and Scott had never felt so scared in his whole life. And that was saying something.

 He couldn't help it, he ran towards Stiles and held him against his chest, trying to calm him down. To make him feel better. To make him know that maybe now one of the most important persons in his life had turned his back on him, but at least he had somebody who would do anything to try to fill the gap that person left.

-Wh-What? Were am I?- Stiles asked, still a little in panic, completely ignoring the fact that Scott was already in his bedroom, because at a normal speed he couldn't have gotten upstairs so quickly, much less while sleeping.

-Shhh.- Scott shushed him. Then he petted his hair.

 Stiles had to admit that felt great. He tried to lay back down, but Scott gently stopped him and positioned himself in a big spoon way, obviously motioning for Stiles to play the little spoon.

 With his entire body being overwhelmed and exhausted, Stiles got comfortable against Scott and closed his eyes.

 He was drifting to sleep, finally calm, when he heard a whisper.

-Don't worry Stiles, everything's gonna be okay believe me.

_-I'm going to tell you everything tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, next chapter is gonna show more Glee, I mean more characters and all that stuff. Just to tell you. Love you all


	12. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wrote this. Hopefully it doesn't suck. More than likely it has grammar mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> Corrected.

 When sun came out, Stiles opened his eyes again. This time in an incredible calm.

 He looked at the window, little rays of sun entering the room, hitting the floor. The room looked beautiful, peaceful, and Stiles found himself feeling safe in Scott's arms, a wobbly, bubbly feeling in his stomach told him that it was okay to trust Scott, at least now. His mind made him remember all the times that Scott had protected him, pushing away the bigger amount of times he had actually been the one to put him in "danger", memories flowed through his head, making him feel even safer.

 He felt movement behind him, Scott stirred, his arms still locked around Stiles' hip.

-Go back to sleep.- Scott ordered, his voice soft, still raspy from sleep. Although his voice was firm, he sounded soft, completely out of guard, a way which Stiles had never seen Scott. He liked it.

 He followed the command, not even wanting to go against Scott's will.  
_The bed was comfy and he was still tired, anyway._

* * *

 

 When they woke up, Scott invited Stiles to go have breakfast. They went to a little coffee shop, and sat down at a table on the outside, they ordered the coffee and started talking a little. A few minutes after they conversation, Scott took a deep breath and straightened on his chair.

-Stiles.- He looked around.- I think I should explain...You know.- Scott glowed his eyes.

-Am, sure.- Stiles straightened a little, too. He would lie if he said he wasn't dying out of curiosity. He wanted Scott to finally explain to him this. To give him the answer to the question that had been hunting his head for such a long time.

-I...- Scott stopped a little, hearing how Stiles' heart rate started going faster. He took another deep breath, trying to steady _his_ heart rate.

-...yeah?- Stiles was about to jump over the table and grab Scott by his shirt, shake him so he would finally spill it, but he maintained calm as much as he could.

-I'mAWerewolf.- He said everything in a rush, completely out of breath, trying to hid behind his hands right after he said it. He didn't know how Stiles would react. Maybe he would freak out, start running far away, until his body and his lungs didn't have any more energy. Maybe he would laugh, think that everything was a stupid joke and ask for the truth. Maybe he would just stay paralyzed, mouth hanging open, eyes wide, which was exactly how he looked right now.

 Stiles' mind was at lost of words. All of him was at lost of words. He couldn't understand, _again_.

- _What?_ \- He tried to put all of his doubts in the tone of his voice, it would take a really long time to try to voice all of his questions. He didn't even want to formulate the questions in his mind.

-I-- Scott suddenly stopped, realizing the barista was about to give them their coffees. When she was gone, he started talking again.- I'm a werewolf. That's how I can glow my eyes. It's not the only thing I can do, actually. I was born a werewolf, my dad told me that my grandparent is one, but he isn't, because it skipped his generation. You're always born as a beta, but within time I became an alpha, a _true alpha._ Not everyone can become one, you usually turn into one by showing a great strength of character. I have a pack, like real animal wolves. They're my friends.

 Stiles kinda understood now. Of course, not all was crystal clear, but at least now it made sense. That's how he can glow his eyes, and if he has a pack, then by logic they must be werewolves too. Of course.

 Then Stiles started to remember every movie about werewolves that he'd ever seen. _What about the full moon?_

 So he said it.- What about the full moon?

 Scott, if anything, seemed surprised.

-Well, we usually have an anchor. You know, something you can think of to calm and focus. Something that makes you feel safe.

-So...What's yours?

-What?

-What's your anchor?

-Ammm.- _How in the hell do you tell someone that you think about them in nights of a full moon so you don't go cray-cray and start killing everything that has a heartbeat?_ \- It's a drawing.- He lied.- My tatto. One circle and then one smaller circle inside of it.

-Well, that's cool.

  
Stiles was outstanded. How would he had been able to think that if he didn't even know werewolves were actually real? Of course he couldn't find an answer to the riddle that Scott was yet, he didn't even know if the real answer existed. He wouldn't have ever figured out the truth if Scott hadn't revealed this.

-So...-He wanted to know everything now.- What are the other abilities that being a _werewolf-_ The word still felt weird in his mouth.- gives you.

-Well, super hearing, I can hear things from miles away. Super strength, super speed, healing, taking away other's pain. Pretty sure that's it.

-Taking away other's pain?- Stiles repeated, a memory coming back at his head.

* * *

 

_He remembers once he was walking down the stairs, going completely okay and confident, because going down some simple stairs was something he did everyday. But then, someone accidentally pushed him. He rolled down the stairs, then he crashed to the floor._  
_Scott helped him stand up._

_-Watch it, loser._

_To his surprise, Stiles didn't feel the pain that he had felt when he crashed to the floor anymore. He was completely okay, maybe even better. He never understood what had happened._

* * *

 

 _So that's what happened. He took away my pain when he helped me stand up._ Now it made sense.

-I'm starting to understand a lot.- Stiles said, still a little trapped in his thoughts.

-And I'm starting to realize that we're going to be late for school, come on.

 They had made a deal, Scott had called a mechanic at the morning, and while they were at school, he would repair his jeep so he could go back home and have it back.

 They walked to school, and entered through the front and biggest door.

 More than one head turned more that once, and a lot of people stared at them, seemingly impossible for them to tear their eyes away. They couldn't understand how did Scott, the bully, and Stiles, the bullied, could be walking side by side, like they had been friends forever.

-Everybody's staring.- Stiles kinda whispered into Scott's ear.

-You want them to stop doing it?- Scott asked, already having a plan on his mind.

-It wouldn't bother me.

 Scott raised his eyes, and started looking at everyone, sending a death glare, assassin glint in his eyes. Stop making Stiles uncomfortable. He would kill someone if they even dared to talk to them.

 So, eventually, people went back to their own business.

 They walked towards Stiles' locker. Then stopped. Stiles didn't actually want to go to his locker, he knew what would happen. Specially if he was with Scott.

-Stiles?

 Kurt's voice ran through his ears and then exploded everything, like a time bomb had already reached zero.

-Kurt.- he answered, trying to keep calm.

-Scott?- Kurt asked, surprised, more than disgusted, as usual.

-Hummel.- Scott said this with the usual despair. At least that hadn't changed. Everything else was tense.

-What are you doing with him?- Kurt asked, dumbfounded. -With... - _Scott?_ \- Now it did sound with the usual disgust.

-I...We came here together.- Stiles answered, trying not to freak out.

-And why, exactly?- Kurt started to sound annoyed, not liking the fact that Stiles was spending with Scott, who had surely blackmailed him into it.

 There was nothing that Scott wanted more than to hug Stiles right now. To grab Stiles and shelter him from hurt. He could literally feel the pain and stress rolling off of Stiles. He didn't like being this tense with someone who was supposed to be his best friend.

-Because I was there right after the douchebag who calls himself his best friend treated him like shit. That's why.- Scott answered.

 Kurt looked at him, angry. Like Scott didn't have any right to get into his and Stiles' conversation, least of all their relationship.  
But Scott had already done that. And as long as Stiles didn't care or didn't know, he was okay with it.

-Stiles? Care to answer?

Stiles had had _enough._ He was tired of all of this, his head hurt at the thought of trying to deal with Scott _and_ Kurt at _the same time._ Besides, how dared Kurt come here, and start demanding explanations? Last time they saw each other, he didn't even allow Stiles to talk, and now he had to talk just because Kurt _wanted_ him to explain? Kurt wasn't in any position to make demands. Least of all get mad at him because of something that mainly he had caused. Stiles being with Scott was Kurt's fault. Stiles had needed someone and Kurt had failed him, Scott hadn't.

-I think Scott has already answered your question.- he said in a harsh tone.

 Kurt, to say the least, looked _offended_. Scott was just smirking.

-What? What are you even--

-Kurt don't. Scott can we just please...?

-Sure, let's go to my locker first and then we go to class.

 Kurt stared at them as they headed towards Scott's locker. Side by side.

 He didn't know what the hell had happened in the last hours, but he was going to find out. There was no way Stiles was spending time with Scott without being under some sort of threat. And he still had problems understanding what Stiles had said at last. That had _hurt_ , but he needed to try and forget it, and start figuring out this new _Scott and Stiles_ thing.

_He was going to find out what was going on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that in this chapter we were going to see more of the school, but It'll probably happen at the next chapter, which by the way, starts right after this one. Thanks for the support, bye ❤


	13. Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The early update is because my friend told she needed to read a new chapter. Well, anyway, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Corrected

 They went to Scott's locker, and Stiles looked at Scott's stuff. He had never realized that Scott had seen his locker multiple times, but he hadn't seen his, not even once. There were multiple photos. One of the people Scott had called his friends, _pack_ , all of them hugging, some people in others laps, indicating that they were dating. Then there was a photo of his mom, with him (or what Stiles assumed was him) in her arms. There were photos of the Lacrosse team. A photo of an old man, with a younger Scott (Stiles could recognize him, he was practically the same person but more mature and bigger).

-Who's that man?- Stiles asked, not intentionally. He had to start to control his brain-to-mouth filter.

-He's my grandparent. You know, the one I told you I inherited from my _powers_.

-Yeah, yeah. You look close to him.

-I am. He was my dad, my grandparent, and my friend a lot of times. Besides he's pack, he was my first alpha, before I became one myself. He's teached me everything I know about the supernatural, everything I didn't know about _myself._  He's helped me control my urges, helped me with my education, helped my mom when she had money problems. He's helped me become who I am today.

 A lot ran through Stiles' head. Scott really loved his grandparent. He looked amazingly close to him, and Stiles could even notice that little glint in his eyes. That glint that shows that you care, adore and worship a person greatly. That glint in Scott's eyes. It paralyzed Stiles, he had never seen it, well, actually he had, just once, when Stiles walked through the school halls with the baloons and chocolates his secret admirer had given him, but Stiles had just assumed it was surprise.

 That wasn't the only thing going through his head.

-You don't seem to have any problems at talking about your _powers_ at school.

-No, I don't. I'm not the only wolf here, much less the only supernatural creature.

-Really? Who else is-- The bell interrupted Stiles.

-Don't worry, you'll know soon enough. Let's go to class.

 Stiles followed Scott, going to the classroom was torture. But getting _in_ the classroom was even worse.

 Everyone stared at them. Even the teacher was surprised.

 Scott went to Stiles' usual seat, then he sat down in Kurt's place. Everyone kept looking, until the teacher, the coach of the lacrosse team too, realized Stiles, dared to ask them.

-McCall. Stilinski. Did pigs start flying or what? What in _the hell_ are you two doing together? Why is Justin Bieber on Hummel's seat?

-I...-Stiles didn't know what to say.

-We became friends in this last days.- Said Scott.-And he had a fight with Kurt.

 All the classroom whispered an "ohhhh" and showed surprise at the big news. Hell, even Coach Finstock was surprised. Stiles wanted to hit Scott.

_Not like he would ever in the hell do that. Scott might break his whole body into pieces._

 Scott realized he had screwed it ( _Probably some werewolf shit)_ and looked at Stiles. He mouthed sorry. Stiles just winked his eye, letting him know it was okay. Not like it was the most embarrassing thing it had ever happened to him, and people had to find out eventually, right?

 While in class, even though he supposedly had to pay attention (Not like he would even if he tried anyway) Stiles looked around and realized all the people Scott said were his friends were there, Jackson, Isaac, Danny, Lydia, Allison, and Azimio. The ones missing were Liam, Brett, and Mason, so Stiles assumed they either assisted other school or went to another year. All of them took little glances towards him and Scott, except for maybe Azimio, all of them looked happy, somehow.

 Apparently, Stiles sucks at hiding things (not such a great surprise anyway), and Scott noticed him looking at them.

-You're gonna meet them soon enough.- Scott winked his eyes and smiled.

 And Stiles realized it wouldn't hurt him much to meet new people, especially of this kind.

* * *

 

 Hi, you're Stiles, right?

-Yeah. And you're Allison?

-Yeah. I'm Allison and this is my boyfriend, Isaac.

 Isaac waved, Stiles was a little overwhelmed at his presence. He was too tall, and he looked an awful lot like...

 No. He wasn't going to remember him. It would be a reminder of his situation right now. He did _not_ want that.

-And I'm Lydia, Lydia Martin. This is my boyfriend Jackson.

 He knew them, but he didn't talk to them or anything. Just from seeing them in school.

-Azimio.

 Oh, he knew this one. The ugly gorilla that walked right behind and under Scott's ass, like he didn't have anything better to do except for being an asslicker. Like he didn't have a personality that wasn't being Scott's right hand. Actually, Scott's carpet. Stiles realized that Scott and Azimio's relationship was more of a sir/servant, other than bestfriend/bestfriend.

 Yeah, he didn't like Azimio.

-Why is everybody talking like that? He's just Stiles, not the president or a CIA spy. You can say your name and surnames, and you don't need to be that serious.-Said Danny. He knew this one too, from Glee Club, and class. He wouldn't call him a stranger, but he wouldn't call him a friend either, the only one he would call a friend was...

 No. Stop it.

-Right, my name is Azimio Adams.

-I already know that.- Stiles answered shortly.

-Well if you're gonna be bitchy--

- _Azimio.-_  Said Scott low and threatening.

 Azimio backed up and just lowered his head.

_Ha, tail between his legs. Funny._

 Everybody seemed to tense for a little moment, seemingly not surprised, but something like dumbfounded at seeing Azimio doing that. They looked like it wasn't a surprise to see Azimio acting like that, but like it was surprising to see him do that, like he knew he shouldn't do it, and even though it wasn't unexpected, it still was a little surprising to see it. He didn't know how to exactly explain it.

-Anyway, my name is Lydia Martin, as I already said. Jackson, introduce yourself.

-My name's Jackson Whittemore.- He looked like it was nice to see Stiles there, but then again, like he didn't really care. It was hard to read what they were thinking.

-My name, well, full name, is Allison Argent. Isaac?

-I'm just Isaac.

-Why don't you tell me your surname?- Stiles asked.

-I doesn't matter.- Scott interrupted, he hadn't talked that much except for when he chastised Azimio. While he was meeting _the pack_ (it still sounded weird in his mouth), Scott's face showed some kind of adoration and pride, and Stiles realized he liked that look in Scott's face, it was so different from any other expression he had ever seen have, at least with him. However, when Isaac talked, Scott's face changed from adoration to somewhat fear, like he knew why Isaac didn't want to share his full name, and agreed with it.

 And, to Stiles, Isaac still looked awfully familiar. He knew he had seen him before, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint where.

-Well, why don't we all go to some coffee shop?- Allison asked to enlighten the mood. Everyone agreed.

 Looks like he would get to know even more about the pack.

* * *

 

 While they were at the café, Stiles tried to be the less nervous possible. Scott seemed to sense him, so he placed his hand on his leg, and to be honest, Stiles didn't know if it made him feel safer, or even more nervous. In a way, it made him remember that he had Scott on his side, and that, excepting all the times that Scott had mocked and bullied him, meant that he was being protected, even in one of the most awkward, weird ways. In another way, it made him remember that probably all of them could sense what he felt, making him almost completely vulnerable. Not being able to hide what you feel is hard. And annoying.

 All of them were incredibly comfortable in comparison to Stiles, who was about to pee on himself. He didn't know what was the point of all this. Maybe he wanted to leave a good impression, maybe he wanted to just run through the door and not look back, avoiding to see what he imagined would be Scott's face. He didn't want the pack to dislike him, but he didn't want them to be too friendly, or to believe that they were allowed to treat him like he knew them from years, he didn't want Scott to believe that either, it wasn't true, and it wasn't okay. He didn't want any of this people to think that Stiles loved them, or that it was okay for them to love him. He didn't know them well enough, they didn't know him well at all. This was wrong. Maybe Stiles should have stopped Scott a long time ago, shouldn't have made him feel so comfortable with him.

 He grabbed Scott's hand and took it off his leg. This was going too fast.

* * *

 

-Kurt, are we gonna be doing this all day? I'm done with following this guys. Is boring. Can't we go do something better?

-Sebastian, this is not about fun! It's about checking on Stiles.

-And why, in the hell, do you wanna do that?

-Because I care about him! Because he's my best friend! Because I don't want him to get hurt!

-Do you really care about him? He's left really clear that he doesn't care about you anymore, and besides, you had fight that, and please don't get mad at me, was mostly, if not completely, your fault. So, I repeat, why are we here? He's not gonna forgive you.- Sebastian didn't like this. Not matter which point did he see it from, it ended bad. It was either Scott saw him and then he would have to suffer the consequences, or Kurt ended mad at him, and told him to fuck off and go home if he wanted. No matter how much it hurted Kurt, he had to get them out of here. He needed to convince Kurt that Stiles forgiving him was impossible, even if he knew that it was a lie, that Stiles was going to forgive Kurt at any moment, he needed Kurt to give up on Stiles, or things were gonna get bad. Real bad.

-Sebastian, -Sebastian made a scowl at the name. Kurt had already called him Sebastian twice, and Kurt called him Bas. Not Sebastian. Bas. Okay, it was mostly because Bas and Bad were really alike, but it was still a nickname only Kurt named him, and he didn't want that to stop.- my fight with Stiles was my biggest mistake. I know I shouldn't have judged him so quickly, I know I was wrong but realized it too late, but I didn't even get chance to say sorry. Try to see it from my point of view. Scott, who has never done anything but hurt him. I lived my whole life seeing how Scott tormented Stiles, seeing how Stiles sometimes hid from him, and now, all of a sudden, he turns all sweet and polite. I've never seen Scott being kind to anyone, and I don't think or believe he's turned sweet all of a sudden. I don't want him to hurt Stiles. Everyone in his life has hurted him, even me, when we had this fight. I failed him, but I won't let anyone else do it, not anymore. He's been through enough pain for a lifetime already. If I have to leave him alone so he can be happy, I'll gladly do it, but I won't step aside until I'm sure he's safe and happy. If have to follow him in the dark for the rest of my life just to see him happy, I'll do it, just so he can stop suffering for once in his life. Have you seen him there? He's nervous, I can tell, I don't think he's really okay in there.

 Sebastian felt like shit. Kurt really cared about Stiles. And nothing was gonna change his mind, not even the fact that he told him it was impossible that Stiles wouldn't forgive him.

-I guess you really love Stiles.

-”Sebastian, he's the only person that has always been there for me. I can lose him, I can live with the fact that he doesn't love me anymore, but I can't see him suffer, not anymore.

_I won't let anyone hurt him.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think this kinda clarifies what Kurt feels, and lets us know how Stiles feels about Scott and this whole new people he's meeting. Hope you liked the chapter. Love ❤


	14. Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but when I copy and paste the chapter from Google Docs to the page, it has this weird, enormous space between paragraphs. I don't like the way it looks like this but I don't know how to change it. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm not really convinced to be honest, but it's the best I could write.
> 
> Corrected.

 Scott was well aware of the fact that he had royally screwed it up with Stiles.

 He went too fast, he scared Stiles. He shouldn’t have been so confident. Of course Stiles would react pushing him away. He couldn’t blame him, he understood Stiles, this was too much. Someone that not even a month ago had been torturing him, bullying him, inflicting fear on him, enjoying his pain, someone that out of nowhere started being sweet and caring and protective. Stiles might have not hated him before, but they weren’t friends either. A month ago if Stiles saw Scott anywhere that wasn’t school he would have hidden and hadn’t come out until he was sure he was gone.

 So, no, he didn’t blame Stiles, not in the least. It was _his_ fault.

 Talking about fault.

_What in the hell were Sebastian and Kurt doing there?_

_Sebastian is supposed to keep Kurt away, not to get him where Stiles and Scott are!_

 Sebastian did something stupid, did he really think Scott wasn’t going to realize that he was there? Stiles might have not realized it, but _he_ did. Kurt’s scent was too drowning to be ignored ( _And no matter how many times Sebastian denied it, Scott knew that that was probably one of the main reasons why Sebastian talked to kurt in the beginning_ ), and he knew his beta’s scent! For the love of God, he wasn’t an idiot and he hadn’t lost his powers either! He got easily distracted if Stiles was around, that’s true, but he didn’t let his guard down.

 The rest of the pack noticed too, Stiles was the only oblivious person ( _Or at least Scott thought so_ ) to Kurt and Sebastian’s presence at the café. Maybe Allison was another person, or Lydia, but they shared a knowing look, so Scott figured they must have noticed something was wrong.

 Everyone in the café looked at him, like expecting an order to go and get Sebastian out of there. But Scott, as already stated, wasn’t an idiot. That would draw too much attention, and Stiles would be even more scared of them. The only person Stiles could talk to without fearing he would kick him, or insult him right now was Danny. And that was a statement.

_He didn’t take so many risks to have everything thrown to hell because of a little flaw._

He didn’t spend 12 years planning so carefully, he didn’t reject a lot of offers from different people, he didn’t scare an even bigger amount of people so that they could be away from Stiles, he didn’t get in trouble, he didn’t get different allies, he didn’t bully Stiles, he didn’t break Stiles’ spirit over and over again, he didn’t leave Stiles helpless, he didn’t sacrifice an insane amount of things, just to have it all _ruined._

* * *

 

 Kurt could still remember the first time he and Sebastian talked. How couldn’t he?

 Kurt had gone, by some stupid motive probably, to a lacrosse game.

 Oh no, it wasn’t a stupid motive. he had heard that in Dalton an 80% of the student body was gay, and he was hoping to find a handsome young, athletic lacrosse player. So yeah, he kinda went looking for Sebastian.

 In the end, the Dalton Lacrosse Team had won. And Kurt didn’t know which was a greater satisfaction, to see all of the sweaty hot guys from the team, or to see Scott’s pained expression.

 Probably second choice.

 Anyway, when the game had ended, one of the guys from the Dalton lacrosse team came over to talk to him. He still had his mask on.

 Kurt looked at the lacrosse jersey, it was blue, with the number 10, and the surname **Smythe.**

 _Smythe_ , Kurt thought, _nice name._

-Hey! Sorry I bother you, but I noticed you while during the game, and couldn’t help but notice that you’re gorgeous.

 _Well, that’s flirty._ Was this guy always that confident?

-Well, I would love to say the same,- Kurt answered slowly, just a little insecure that the sound of his voice would scare the guy away.- but I haven’t had the pleasure of seeing your face yet.

-Oh, right, sorry.- He took off his mask.- My name’s Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe. And you are…?

 _Holy Mother Of God._ Of course this guy, Sebastian, was always confident! He had reasons to be it. He was handsome. No, not handsome, _Sexy._

 Kurt, to say the least, was stunned.

-Mmmm...Hey! You! Earth calling?

-Oh, sure- Kurt swallowed.- My name’s Kurt, Kurt Hummel.- He extended his hand. Sebastian shook it. Kurt couldn’t even find himself grossed because of it’s sweat.

-Hummel. Nice name.

_You kidding, right?_

_-_ Well, now that I was blessed with the view of your face,- Kurt kept on flirting.- I can say you’re gorgeous too.

 Sebastian smirked. _Hey! Dude! Any other incredibly sexy thing you wanna do so I can drool a little more?_

 _-_ Good game.- Kurt said, a little unsettled by the way Sebastian stared at him.

-Thanks, did you come because you boyfriend’s on the team, or because you like the game?

 _Neither,_ thought Kurt.

-I don’t really have a boyfriend. Kinda came here to find one.- Kurt decided being honest was the best.

-And have you already?- Sebastian asked, a playful little smile lingering on his face.

-Oh yes.- Sebastian’s smile grew.- It’s number 3.-Kurt said joking.

 All kind of smile erased from Sebastian’s face.

-What?- He asked frowning.

-Easy.- Kurt smiled, trying to light the situation.- It was a joke.

 Sebastian smiled again, then he laughed. _Beautiful sound_ , Kurt thought.

-Right, sorry. You wanna go grab a drink with me?

 Kurt accepted.

 A few weeks later, Kurt would learn that Sebastian got easily jealous, and that he was possessive as hell.

 He would also learn that he _loved_ it.

* * *

 

 Sebastian remembers that first time as well.

 He remembers that after getting back from the game, his step-brother was awake, probably waiting for him.

-Where have you been?- He asked with a serious tone.

-I went to grab a drink with a guy.

 He looked at his watch.

-And you’re back so early?

-Ha. Ha. Ha. I mean it, we literally went to grab a drink. No sex involved. Not even a kiss.

-What’s his name?

 His step-brother could turn out to be the most protective person from his family. More than his dad. Maybe even more than Sebastian himself. That means Over-over-protective.

-Kurt. Kurt Hummel. He goes to your school.

-What? What did you just say? Kurt Hummel? Kinda tall, blue eyes, brown hair, pale skin, thin voice? _That_ Kurt Hummel?

 His brother looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head.

-Yes. _That_ Kurt Hummel. Whatever _that_ means.

-Are you kidding? Sebastian, he’s Stiles’ bestfriend!

 Sebastian just stated at him, not understanding why that was so important.

-Scott’s Stiles. You know? The guy that he has been drooling over for like a lifetime?

It finally dawned on Sebastian.

 _-What_? _That_ Stiles? He’s Kurt’s bestfriend?

-Amm, Sebastian, how many Stiles' do you know?- His brother looked annoyed now. Was Sebastian really that slow?

-Yeah, I’m sorry, just one.

-Anyway, you’ve gotta stop seeing him.

-What?! No. Are you out of your mind? What’s the deal with their friendship anyway? It’s not a bad thing!

-Sebastian, you don’t understand. What if Scott sees you as a threat? What if he kicks you out of the pack? I can’t have that, please, just stop seeing him, what’s so important with this one anyway? You have slept with many people and not even texted them later, why can’t you do the same with Kurt?- His brother now looked desperate. It was weird seeing him like that. He usually looked really cool and like he didn’t give a shit about anything.

-I can’t, okay? It’s different with him. I feel something I haven’t felt with anyone before, I don’t even need to have sex with him. Tonight I spent the whole time actually _listening_ to what he was saying. He’s not like the others.

-Look, Sebastian, I understand this, but please, at least let me bring Scott here tomorrow and we’ll discuss this with him to see if he approves or not.

-Okay. I agree with that, we don’t even know what he thinks about this, right?

-Right. But Sebastian, you’ve got to promise me something.

-What?

-If Scott doesn’t approve, tell me you’ll stop seeing him.

-Okay.

 Thankfully, Scott not only did approve, but he was also thrilled with the idea. He said he had a spy on Kurt and Stiles. Sebastian didn’t really care. He was allowed to be Kurt. Only that mattered.

 He understood his brother. He understood why he wanted him to do whatever Scott asked to do. He didn’t want to be kicked out of the pack, and neither did Sebastian. But anyway, it was his brother who dragged him into the pack, he didn’t care about being a werewolf, much less about having a pack, he did like the advantages, of course, but he didn’t really care about having powers. The only reason why he did this was because his brother had asked him to.

* * *

 

 The pack ( _When in the hell was he going to get used to that name?_ ) may have not realized, but Stiles knew that Kurt and Sebastian had been at the café. He would recognise Kurt’s voice anywhere anytime.

 He did miss Kurt, like crazy. He had no one to talk freely to. He had no one to talk about this new Scott, about everything that was going through his mind all the time. He couldn’t talk about his doubts, couldn’t be relaxed with anyone, hell he couldn’t even see a movie with anyone. Kurt and Stiles had always been together. Having a fight wasn’t going to make him forget everything they had gone through together. Movies, books, series, music, likings, clothing, good times, bad times, troubled times, crazy times, fear, force, pride, coming out of the closet, _bullying._

 Everything. Glee club, biology, maths, chemistry, english, literature, physics, spanish, geography. Kindergarten, primary school, high school.

 It was a plan to go through university together too.

 He understood Kurt’s reaction to see him and Scott together. That didn’t mean he excused what he had said to him at the hospital, that _did_ hurt, but he still was willing to forgive him. He hoped Kurt wanted him back too.

 If he based himself on Kurt’s latest actions, that meant Kurt did want him back, and that their friendship was salvageable.

 He didn’t know how he would deal with both Kurt and Scott at the same time, but he sure as hell wasn’t giving up on Kurt so easily. He wasn’t going to leave Kurt alone, and if Scott didn’t want them together, then screw him. Kurt was his bestfriend since childhood, the only communication he had with Scott was getting hit by him for years, Scott didn’t have any right to demand things from Stiles.

 But he wasn’t going to leave Scott either.

 If Kurt wanted him to stop talking to Scott, then… He would talk with him, with Kurt. He actually liked Scott, he wasn’t comfortable with him moving so fast, but that didn’t mean he was going to stop talking to him, he just wanted to move slower, to take more time to meet each other.

_He wanted to have both Kurt and Scott on his side._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, I had to have a chapter in which we could see Kurtbastian's first meeting, and different points of view of different characters, so yeah, I summed it up (Is that right?) in this chapter. Thanks, as usual, for all your support, you fill my heart ❤.


	15. Game on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google docs again. Can't fix that problem. Damn.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> Corrected.

 It was a beautiful tuesday morning, and Stiles was getting ready to go to school, as usual.

 But not everything was _as usual._  Usually he would have gotten up half an hour ago, so he could go and drive Kurt to school, Kurt had his own car, but they preferred to go to school together. And Stiles had refused to stop using his Jeep, no matter how much it made people laugh at him.

 Today, Stiles didn’t have to get up earlier, because he wasn’t going to pick Kurt up. Nor he was talking to him.

 He was going to spend his day with Scott, as he had started doing lately. So odd.

 When he parked his jeep in the school’s parking lot, Scott was waiting for him. That might have seen sweet for a lot of people, but Stiles wasn’t a lot of people. He found the fact weird. If it had been Kurt it wouldn’t have been so...unusual, because that was kind of a normal thing, they did that every morning, but Scott barely knew him, and it wasn’t normal that someone that you started _speaking_ _to_ so little time ago was suddenly a great friend. Then again, Scott himself wasn’t normal. He was a walking riddle, with so many twists and questions and no answers. Anyway, that gesture seemed more about overprotection rather than love. Like Scott wanted to make sure that nobody was there to see his beauty before him. Scott’s whole persona seemed to be like that, a gesture of overprotection.

 They entered the school, everyone stopping in their tracks at their entrance. So many shocked people. Was he really that ugly? Was it really that shocking that the most popular kid in school wanted to hang out with him? Was it so weird that he looked nerdy, that he liked nerdy things? Was it really that surprising that someone (excluiding Kurt) wanted to be with him no matter his personality? He wasn’t such a weirdo, he just got so ignored and annoyed for so many years that he got that...Reputation.

-Does it bother you?-He asked Scott.

-What?

-That everyone stops when we into the school, that everyone sees us like we are some animal. _Or well maybe they just look at me, the nerd and bullied Stiles, and they don’t even dare look to your path, the popular and jock Scott._

**Damn. I have to learn to activate my brain-to-mouth filter.**

-Yes.- Scott didn't exactly sound mad, more like sad.- Yes I do bother, but, we both know they won't stop until we stop them. And don't say they just look at you.

-It's the truth.

-Well, even if they just look at you it still bothers me.- Now he sounded vicious.- We've got to stop them.

-I know, but how, Terminator? Kinda like, grab some guns, start shooting and say "Hasta la vista, baby" to everyone in this hall?

 Scott seemed to have a hard time to stop laughing.

-No,- He said when he finally composed.- I don't know. What could we do? You're the intelligent here darling.

- _Darling_ , please don't make me remind you of who made the whole school look weird at me and never approach me.

 _And I would do it again if it means I don't have to share your time and your body to anyone else, t_ hought Scott.

-Sorry.- Scott smiled.- My bad.

-Yes, your bad.- Stiles seemed to start thinking.- I've got it!

-What?

-Come with me to Glee rehearsals today. That way, they'll stop bother us.

-Explain your point?-Scott didn't understand.

-If people see you in the Glee club...

 _I'm gonna get a slushie facial._ Was the first thing that crossed Scott's mind. But then he remembered most of the school was scared of him, and with good reasons. No, he wouldn't get slushied.

-They'll think you joined, of course. And maybe if you join Glee club, it won't be so weird that we're hanging out together.

-Why did you join Glee in the first place, may I ask?

-Because Kurt wanted to go. And now, it's our perfect cover.

-You joined Glee only because of Kurt?

 Stiles saw that spark in Scott's eyes... _Jealousy_.

-Because he wanted to do it, and I wasn't going to leave him alone...Why is it so important to know why I joined Glee club?

-Oh, just because he wanted to do it, so, if I ask to join the lacrosse team just because I want to, would you do it?

 Of course he's never asking Stiles that. If someone hurted him he would go mad and start hitting people, way too hard. Stiles was okay and safe where he was.

-No I wouldn't. But you're not my best friend since I have memory, you know? Besides Glee doesn't really represent a threat to me, the lacrosse team on the other hand…

-Sorry. You’re right. Mmm...Sure. I’ll go to Glee.

-Amazing, thanks. And don’t be too judgy, you may like it more than you think.

 They walked to class. Kurt watching closely.

 _Scott?_ In _Glee_ club? Scott, _the jock,_ in Glee club?

 That wasn’t possible, surely Stiles was joking and Scott didn’t catch it, or maybe they were joking and Kurt didn’t catch it. Maybe he was a worse detective than he thought and they had seen him, and had just said that to confuse him. Yeah, it was probably that.

 Glee club wasn’t a place for people like Scott. Mr. Schue sold them all that shit about the Glee club being the only place where nobody would be judged, but people could be judged in Glee Club. The Dalton Warblers have tryouts, and if you don’t do well enough, you simply don’t get in. Glee Club stopped being the consolation prize for people who wasn’t accepted at other clubs, or in the cheerleaders, or in any sports team. Did Scott even sing? What in the hell was he going to pretend to do in the middle of a lot of singers, dancers and performers. Okay, so you didn’t exactly need to sing to get in Glee Club (Stiles and Mike Chang were the proof of that), you didn’t exactly need to dance either (Finn was proof of that too), you didn’t need to play an instrument, most of us didn’t. But you needed to do at least one of those things. Did Scott sing? Did Scott dance? Did Scott play any instrument?

 How were the guys going to react? Rachel would surely lose her mind. Most of the other people would just look at Scott with judgamental eyes. After all, it was his fault that Stiles spent so many years being miserable. Okay, maybe Glee Club members  weren’t Stiles’ incredible best friends, but they still liked him. They never became actual friends, because Scott kept them away, but they weren’t exactly strangers either. The Glee Club liked Stiles, they didn’t want him to suffer, they wanted him to be happy, and Scott never helped or contributed to that. They weren’t going to like Scott. Kurt was sure.

 But then again, all of this were speculations. Maybe all of this was a joke, and they were just trying to fool him. Anyway. He wanted to review how all of the Glee Club members were going to react. He made a list.

**Rachel: Freak out.**

**Finn: Support Rachel.**

**Santana: Doesn’t care about anything.**

**Brittany: Same as above.**

**Danny: Probably nothing. Just blink.**

**Mike: Nothing.**

**Tina: Freak out, on a minor way compared to Rachel.**

**Quinn: ~~Just smile and flirt.~~**

**Artie: Frown.**

**Mercedes: “Hell to the no!”**

**Sam: Open his eyes.**

**Puck: Say something threatening.**

**Rory: Say something that I will be ages trying to figure out because I never understand his accent.**

**Sugar: ~~Flirt. Or at least try to.~~**

 Well, at least most of them were bad. The girls would obviously flirt with Scott, he wasn’t ugly after all. But that didn’t change the fact that most of time he was an asshole.

 Hopefully, things would go as he wanted and the Glee club would reject him. If not, then he would just work something out to discover what Scott was up to.

 Right before maths (that was the class that Scott, Stiles and Kurt had before Glee rehearsals) Danny dragged Scott to a corner and told him that they needed to talk. He flashed his eyes, showing that it was important business.

-Danny, what do you want?

-How’s that thing that you’re coming to Glee rehearsals today? Are you out of your mind? You’re gonna screw everything up.

-It’s none of your bussiness.- Scott knew Danny was probably right, but still, Danny was no one to tell him what to do.

-Yes, it actually is! I’m in both, actually, in the three of them, Glee Club, Pack, and Lacrosse team. I’m the one from the pack that Stiles has seen the most often and the only one that knows how Glee Club is by the inside. By the way, when are you planning on telling both Stiles _and_ Kurt about who Sebastian’s brother is?

-Your point is?- Scott ignored the last question.

 Danny rolled his eyes. -You are going to get kicked out of there the moment you show, that’s my point. All of those people feel affection towards Stiles. Gosh, even I wanted to punch a few time because of what you did to him. All of them, especially Kurt, are gonna kick your sorry ass out of there. You can’t just walk in like you own everything, as usual. You have to have a plan, a backup story, a mascara, something. You have to explain to them why all out of a sudden you decided to be good and started liking Glee Club. They won’t just buy anything, you’ve gotta convince them, they might seem harmless but they’re not. I know what I’m talking about, I’ve learned from all time I spent there spying.

-And tell me, which amazing story do you have to make them believe in me?

 Danny looked at Scott, surprised and annoyed.

-Which amazing story do _I_ have? Excuse me? This was your idea!

-So? You’re the one that came up with all this bullshit. _You_ have to figure something out.

-Scott!

-What? Come on, you’re better than most at literature, you have a great imagination, think of something, _Jules Verne._

-You’re good at literature too.

 Scott just raised his shoulders and his eyebrows, and kept looking at Danny.

-Mmm, okey. So, what about...I convinced you to go in?

-Really? Is that your best?

-I didn’t say you have to write the most amazing of the stories, including dragons, witches, rainbows and unicorns. I just said a back story. That’s a good one, a solid one.

-Okay, and just with that they’ll let me in?

-No. You’ve gotta sing too.

- _What?_

-Come on, Scott, we both know you can do it. You’re a great singer.

-Yes, that doesn’t mean I want to do it in front of them.

_Much less in front of Stiles._

-I’m sorry, but you’ve gotta do that if you wanna win their trust. Maybe not their trust, but more like a place in the Glee club.

-Okay.- Scott rolled his eyes.

-See you at Glee.

-Yeah, yeah.

* * *

 

 It was finally Glee time, and Stiles, Kurt, and the rest of the club were sitting in the choir room. Scott was standing at the front, Mr. Schue beside him, and looking at the guys with a face that literally plead for understanding. Something like _Please don’t kill me, this wasn’t my idea._

 Scott was thinking something like _Wasn’t mine either._

-Guys, this is our new member, Scott McCall.

-Oh, hell to the no!- Screamed Mercedes.

Kurt smiled.

-Mr. Schue, I don’t wanna be disrepectful, but, are you insane? He’s a jock, a bully. What is he even doing here?- Rachel said, disgust clear in her voice.

-Yes, Mr. Schue, I mean, he bullied Stiles his whole life. Is like inviting all of the lacrosse team to Stiles’ only safe zone.- Finn said, also angry.

-Well, I, particularly think we could do great with a new member, specially one like Scott.- Said Sugar. Quinn started nodding.

-No!--

 All of them started screaming at the same time, and neither Scott nor Mr. Schue could understand what they were saying. Scott noticed how Kurt’s smile kept growing everytime someone said something against him. He could also see how his eyes rolled to the back of his head at Sugar’s argument in favor of Scott. God, he was just the guy for Sebastian.

-Guys...Guys...Guys!

 All of them shut up.

-Just give Scott a chance. Okay? Scott.- He gestured with his hands for Scott to go ahead.

-Okay, look...I understand that you hate me, okay?

-Why exactly are you here, Scott?- Asked Kurt. Everyone seemed interested in the answer.

-Danny.- Scott noticed Kurt was sitting beside Stiles. Hopefully the jealousy wasn’t too clear in his face.- He convinced me to get in. That and Stiles. I want to make up for him for all this time.

-Well that’s gonna a crazy ass long time, don’t you think?- Kurt said back. Everyone was following them with their eyes. They were incredibly interested in their verbal fight.

-Yes, I know. Doesn’t mean I won’t try.

-Come on, guys, just give him a chance.- Stiles came out in his defense. Then he directed a smile his way. Scott smiled so hard his eyes disappeared behind his cheeks. The other kids in the club just looked at Stiles with their eyes popping out of his face.

-Yes guys. Come on.- Followed Danny.

-You better kill it with your song. That’s the only thing that’s gonna stop me from killing you outside.- Said Puck in a threatening tone. Kurt smiled again.

-Yes.-For the first time in his life, Scott was nervous.-Stiles, can you help me out with the drums? And Danny, the lyrics and bass?

-Sure.- Stiles stood up and went to the drums, Scott told him the song he had picked. So did Danny.

-Amazing choice. You’re gonna kill it.

-Thanks.- Scott flashed his most sincere smile. It was awesome to at least have Stiles on his side. That was all he needed for the rest of his life. Stiles by his side.

 Scott grabbed a guitar, prepared the song in his mind, and started playing.

_Are you gonna take me home tonight?_

_Ah, down beside that red firelight_

_Are you gonna let it all hang out?_

_Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin world go round_

 

_Hey, I was just a skinny lad_

_Never knew no good from bad_

_But I knew love before I left my nursery, huh_

_Left alone with big fat fanny_

_She was such a naughty nanny_

_Heap big woman you made a bad boy out of me, hey hey!_

 

_I've been singing with my band_

_Across the water across the land_

_Seen every blue eyed floozy on the way_

_But their beauty and their style_

_Went kind of smooth after a while_

_Take me to them dirty ladies every time, come on_

 

_Oh, won't you take me home tonight_

_Oh, down beside your red firelight_

_Oh, and you give it all you got_

_Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin world go round_

_Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin world go round_

 

_Hey, listen here_

_Now your mortgages and homes_

_I've got stiffness in your bones_

_Ain't no beauty queens in this locality (I tell you)_

_Oh, but I still get my pleasure_

_Still get my greatest treasure_

_Heap big woman you gonna make a big man out of me_

 

_Oh, you gonna take me home tonight (please)_

_Oh, down beside that red firelight_

_Oh, you gonna let it all hang out_

_Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin world go round_

_Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin world go round_

_Get on your bikes and ride_

_Fat bottomed girls_

_Fat bottomed girls_

 

 Scott finished the song. Everyone was staring with theirs mouths open.

-That was freakin’ awesome!-Stiles screamed.

-Wow, Scott that was really, really good.- Said Mr. Schue.- Guys, I think he deserves an applause.

  _And if Scott sang the song while thinking of Stiles’ ass, then that was his secret._

 Everyone, even Kurt, reclutantly started applauding.

-Still don’t like him.- Said Puck.

 Kurt stood up. This was the time.

-Stiles, can I talk to you outside?

 Stiles nodded and followed Kurt outside. Scott wanted to follow him, but he contained. Instead, he restrained his ears, to find them talking in the locker room. 

* * *

 

-Stiles, first of all, I’m so fucking sorry for everything.

-Go on.- Stiles said. He wanted Kurt back, He wasn’t going to hug him at just the first apology.

-I don’t know what I was thinking. I was mad, and worried, and I acted against you, which I shouldn’t have done.

-Why did you attack me in the first place?

-Blaine kept saying your name in the hospital, and I…

-You thought I had kicked him.- Stiles said frustrated.

-Yes.- Kurt lowered his head.

-Kurt, are you stupid? I’m serious. Are you an idiot? Stupid? Retarded? Imbecile? What is your problem? Why in the hell did you think that? And just to know, to take the doubt out of my head, HOW could I beat BLAINE up?- Stiles was fuming. What the actual fuck? What did Kurt think he had done? Grab his bat and beat Blaine out of nowhere?

-I…-Kurt was crying.- I don’t know, okay! Sebastian convinced me of it, and I was the stupid enough to believe it.

-And why did you stop suspecting me?

-That’s another thing I’ve gotta tell you.

* * *

 

_When you ran out of the hospital, Sebastian and I went inside Blaine’s room again. I asked him about you, and he started saying something really weird._

_-Stiles… Away… Stiles… Get away… Don’t touch… Stiles._

_-What, did Stiles hit you, Blaine?_

_-No… Stiles… Away… Stay away… Stiles._

_-Blaine, who beated you?- I was getting more confused by the second._

_-It was…_

_-Blaine, who did it?- Sebastian said. He leaned really close to Blaine. I couldn’t see what he did._

_Blaine’s eyes opened wide. He looked freaked out, to say the least._

_-No one… Kurt, go away…_

_Sebastian dragged me out of the room then, but I could still hear Blaine repeating the same all the time._

_Stiles. Away. Get away. Don’t touch. Stay away._

* * *

 

 That left it pretty clear, it hadn’t been you. Sebastian had a wrong conclusion.

-So...Blaine kept repeating that...You had to get away from me?

-I don’t think he meant me. I think he meant himself.

-Who do you think did it, then?

-My first option was Scott. But the Sebastian told it was probably you, and I changed my mind.

-Kurt, you do realise the coincidences here, right?

-What, what coincidences?

- _Sebastian_ told you it hadn’t been Scott. _Sebastian_ told you and convinced you it had been me. _Sebastian_ leaned closer to Blaine, and Blaine finally answered.

-You don’t really think that…

-Kurt, once is an incident, twice is a coincidence, and three times…

-It’s a pattern.- Kurt lowered his head again

-I’m sorry, but most of the things point to him.

-I know.- Kurt seemed really depressed.- Well, at least tell me I’m forgiven.

 Stiles grabbed Kurt’s face, and looked at him in the eye. He leaned closer.

 Then he slapped him.

-I deserved that.- Kurt said, smiling.

-You totally did. I’ve been through hell without you.

-Me too.

 Stiles started walking towards the door again.

-Stiles, wait!

-What?

-Can I… I mean… What about Scott?

_You knew this was coming._

-What about him?- Stiles asked nervously.

 Kurt raised his eyebrows.

-Look… I just… I was alone and he was there. He’s not that bad, actually, he apologized for everything.

-Did you slap him too?

-No,- Stiles laughed.- I owe you that one.

-You do, actually.- Stiles looked surprised.-Oh, I still don’t like him. At all. But I just got you back, I’m not gonna lose you again so soon.

-Thanks Kurt.- Stiles smiled, he was really happy.

-You do know that having him so close means I’m gonna make his life miserable, right?

-I trust you to do that.- Stiles laughed.

-God, I really missed you Stiles.

-I did too.

 They hugged for a really long time. They really had missed each other.

 They walked back into Glee. Scott looked positively enraged.

* * *

 

 Scott was dying out of jealousy. He knew this was coming, didn’t mean he had to like it. He didn’t want to share Stiles.

 Stiles went back to his seat. Scott was on his left side, while Kurt was on his right.

 The moment they sat down, Scott grabbed Stiles’ by the back and dragged him closer to him. Then he _growled_ at Kurt.

 Kurt looked confused.

 Stiles tried to cover it by saying:

-Wow! Did you heard my stomach? Anyone else hungry?

 Everyone nodded, and so they left the choir room and walked to the cafeteria.

 From now on, it was Scott vs. Kurt.

_Game. On._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the chapters go on, we'll see Scott's possessive and jealous side, that's why I added it on the tags.  
> Thanks for your support, as usual ❤


	16. Wet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really convinced of this one, but well. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
>  
> 
> Corrected.

_The kid was scared as fuck. He might look cool, but Scott knew he was almost **wet** because of the horror he was experiencing._  
_He was a rather good looking kid, he was athletic, smart, had glinting glue eyes and kinda made him remember about Jackson._

_But he was also **different.**_

_Liam seemed like a loyal person, like he wasn't nearly as judgmental and self-centered as Jackson, he seemed like someone who acted cool but was actually afraid of many things. Too many to count._

_Scott couldn't exactly blame him either. He was surrounded by people older than him, and people who he knew could just go crazy any moment and attack him. People that even him, being the strongest kid his age, couldn't defeat._

_People **unnaturally** strong._

_-So, you ready?_

_Sebastian, Isaac, Allison, Lydia, Dany, Brett and Jackson looked supportingly at Liam, they understood why he was so scared, it wasn't normal to be in this situation, surrounded by werewolves, supernatural creatures, animals that were known because of their fierceness, because of their feral behavior. Because of **killing** people. Damn Red Riding Hood._

_-Yes, I'm ready._

_Before the bite, Liam was a popular kid, he had good grades, was good at sports and he was handsome, so Scott wondered why in the hell would he like to become a werewolf. Liam's answer was endearing to Scott._

_-The person I love is one, I want to be one too._

_Liam was young, and Scott doubted he actually knew what he was getting into, but then Liam continued his tale._

_-We have been together for years, ever since kids. We've been best friends before being a couple, I have no doubts whatsoever about this, I want to be a wolf._

_And that convinced Scott, **he knew all too well what it was to want to be with somebody for the rest of your life.**_

_So he agreed to bite Liam, he realized Liam and him were really similar, and when he met Liam's best friend, Mason, he realized he was really similar to Stiles, so he couldn't help but ask._

_-Is him the person you're turning for?_

_Liam looked positively terrified, and Mason looked disgusted._

_-No! Not at all! It's not Mason!_

_Scott laughed, Liam couldn't look anymore terrified. Like just mentioning the fact of him and Mason dating would make it real._

_After the minute he spent remembering, Scott walked forward and looked at Liam, he nodded._

_Scott grabbed Liam's arm and bit it, Liam closed his eyes and his mouth, trying to hold in a scream. Everyone was steady, all of them tried to hold back, they knew it was normal but that didn't make it any less painful to watch. They couldn't help but remember their first turnings._

_Scott backed away from Liam. Liam looked at his arm, and Brett rushed to him._

_-Are you okay? Are feeling tipsy of anything? Are you feeling well? Can you stand? Can you talk? Can you see?_

_Liam just laughed and smiled at Brett, then they hugged, and Scott had never seen Brett so calm. And **that** was something to say._

_It hadn't taken long for Scott to realize that Liam's couple was Brett. Brett seemed hyper aware of everything when Liam was around, and Liam's eyes seemed to have an special glint whenever Brett was close. Besides they both reeked of arousal when they were near each other. Scott didn't know whether to be amused or grossed out at their physical attraction and obvious chemistry. He couldn't help but wonder if him and Stiles would be like that too._

_Lydia and Jackson kissed, as did Allison and Isaac. Brett and Liam were the next couple. Sebastian and Danny just looked awkwardly at each other, as did Scott with Sebastian._  
_Scott's pack was almost full, they just needed Stiles._

* * *

 

-Stiles, I don't know what to do. Can we start a research together?- Kurt screamed on a Saturday at his house. He was clearly frustrated.

-A research for what, Kurt?

-Well, more of an investigation. I wanna see if what you told me is true.

-What I told you when, exactly?

-That...That Sebastian was the one to beat Blaine up.

-You want us to investigate that?- Stiles was confused. He didn't think Kurt would want Sebastian to be proven guilty.

-Yes. I have to take this doubt out of my head. If he is the one, then I'll see how to deal with it.

-Okey, let's start the investigation.

 They went to Stiles' house. Once there, Stiles took out a blackboard and wrote: "Blaine's case" in top of it.

-How many of these things do you actually do?

-My dad can never know how much access I have to his private things.

 Kurt looked funny, but he wasn't surprised. Stiles was too sneaky, he liked to know what people was up to, and he usually had access to everything that belonged to the people near him. He even had Kurt's phone password.

-Okay, so this is what we have. Sebastian was the first person to hear about Blaine's accident, right?

-Yes, he was with me when they called him.

-Great.- Stiles wrote "First to know" on the blackboard.- Then, they called me, and Blaine keeps saying my name and that he has to be away from me. He looked terrified when he first saw me.- Kurt nodded. Stiles wrote "Blaine is scared of being close to Stiles" then he drawed a question sign beside that sentence, Kurt looked at him waiting for an explanation. -Because we don't know _why_ he is scared.- Kurt nodded again.

-Then, Blaine seems comfortable around you, right?- Kurt nodded again.- But then, when Sebastian gets close, he tenses and asks you to leave, right?

-Yes, sometimes it's hard for him to recognize people, so Sebastian gets even closer, face to face, and then he recognises him. He freaks out when Sebastian's close, but he just tenses when he is around.

-Well, those are important things.- he wrote "Blaine tenses around Sebastian" and then, right under that, "Sebastian seems to like that"

-I never said he liked it.

-Kurt, if he does it on purpose that means he likes it.

-Okay, I'm not gonna discuss anymore.

-Yeah, just keep nodding.

 Stiles tried to remember more, but there was nothing.

-I think we need to go talk to Blaine by ourselves. No Scott nor Sebastian.

-That's a good idea.

-Great, so let's go.- Stiles started gathering some things.

-No.- Stiles stopped and looked towards Kurt.- I'm going out with Sebastian today. I can't. Maybe next week.

-Okay, whatever you want.- Stiles seemed annoyed.- If you want to go now, go. There's nothing else I can do with this little information.

-I...- Kurt was about to cry. Stiles was really mad, or at least he looked like it, he went to his computer and sat down, he started typing a few things. Kurt didn't know what he was writing.- I'll try to get a little information of Sebastian tonight.- He hoped that this would make Stiles a little less angry.

-Great. Enjoy your date.- Stiles was tired of Kurt always talking about Sebastian, even when he admittedly said that Sebastian had ruined their friendship on purpose.

-Okay, bye.

-Bye.

-Hope you enjoy your saturday.

 Stiles just muttered something. Kurt walked out of the room and then exited the house. He went to his car and left his tears run down his face. He had really screwed it up with Stiles.

 Meanwhile, in his room, Stiles was doing his homework on his laptop. He tried to focus on it, but it was hard. He had too much on his mind.

 _I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_  
_What the hell am I doing here?_

Stiles grabbed his phone and attended the call. It was an unknown number.

-Hello?

-Hi Stiles, it's Scott.

-Oh, Mmm, hi Scott. How you doing?- _How did Scott get his phone number?_

-I'm fine, and you?

-I'm okay.

-Great, am, so, do you wanna do something today?

-Something like?

-Do you wanna meet Liam and Brett?

-Mmm, sure.

-Great! I'm coming for you in 15 minutes.

-But--

-Bye! See you soon.- Scott hung up.

-But, how do you know where I live?- Stiles asked out loud.

 He dressed up as usual, blue shirt, jeans, some trainers, and a grey jacket. He went back to his homework, still unable to focus.  
The bell ringed, and Stiles went down to open the door, Scott was on the other side, and he was wearing a black t-shirt, a black jacket, jeans and boots. He had a bike helmet on one of his hands.

-Hey...- Scott said releasing air in between words, he smiled.- You look great.

-Thanks, you too.

 Scott gave him the helmet, and he walked towards his bike.

-You don't mind, do you?

-Mm, no, it's okay.

 He climbed up onto the bike, and sat down behind Scott.

-You have to get a grip of me.- Said Scott.

 Stiles awkwardly slid his arms behind Scott, and got a little bit closer to him.

 The ride wasn't exactly comfortable, but it wasn't uncomfortable either. Scott kept his eyes on the rode, he had to use all of his will power to stop an erection, Stiles was gripping him and maybe he didn't realize it, but he was also laying on Scott's back.

 They got to the bar where Liam and Brett were waiting for them.

-Hey, Scott.- Said Liam smiling.

-Hey.- Said Brett, just because Liam had asked him to be polite.

-Hi.- Said Stiles nervously. He didn't like meeting new people.

-Hello.

 Scott gestures for Stiles to sit on the bench opposite to Brett and Liam, he sat in front of Brett.

-So, Stiles, how are you?- asked Liam as politely as possible. He could smell Stiles' stress. So could Brett, so Liam elbowed him to tell him to try and be nice, Stiles didn't need any more reasons to get nervous, nothing like a bad attitude from Brett.

 The waiter went to their table, and looked at Stiles for a long minute.

-Hello, what can I get you?

 Brett and Liam said their orders, then came Stiles.

-Mmm, I want a burger with curly fries.

-Really? I thought you would asked for something more...healthy. Like, a salad.

-Why?- It made Stiles laugh, he wasn't healthy, _never._

-Because of your looks, you surely make people do a double take when you walk past them. God knows I would do a triple take if you walked past me.- the waiter smirked.

 Liam and Brett looked at Scott.

 Scott had his claws and his fangs out, his eyes were glowing.

-Hehe, mmm- Stiles blushed like a tomato.

-Can I give you my order?- Scott slowly raised his face towards the waiter. The waiter dropped his notepad and opened his eyes wide. Stiles instantly knew what he had seen.

-Mmm...I-I-I...Y-Yo-You...I...- The waiter's pants started to change their color. He was _wet._  
-Don't worry, we'll call another waiter.- Said Liam trying to save the situation.

 They all kept quiet a few minutes, until the tension faded. Stiles would said he was surprised of Scott's attitude, but he wasn't. He was getting used to it.

 They talked as much as they could, as time passed by, Stiles got a little more comfortable, but Scott still knew that he wasn't in his comfort zone. Actually, everytime he was around Stiles wasn't completely comfortable. Scott still had a long way to go to get Stiles completely comfortable around him.

 They finished the night and Stiles had actually realized he liked Liam and Brett. _Just_ liked them. But that was better than nothing, right?

 Scott and Stiles left the bar, and Liam and Brett followed, they went into Brett's car.

-Thank you for being nice.- said Liam.

-Oh, don't thank me, you'll pay me for that.

Liam looked at Brett.

-What?

-I deserve a reward, right? I want a gift after this night. Nobody gave me orders to be nice towards Stiles, I did it because I wanted to.

-And because you knew that if you weren't nice to Stiles, Scott would have killed you.

-Maybe, -Brett admitted.- but I still want my reward.

-And what is that?

 Brett looked at Liam with his eyebrows raised.

 Liam blushed.

-I'm not going back home tonight, right?

-No, you're not.

 Liam took out his phone and called his mom.

 Meanwhile, in Scott's bike, Scott had an idea. A destructive idea for him, but he had to do it. He knew he probably would have trouble afterwards, but he couldn't help himself.

-What do you think...- Scott looked at Stiles deviously.- If you ride the bike this time?

-What? No. I don't know how to do that.

-You know how to drive a car, right? Your Jeep?- Stiles nodded- Well, then I'll just help you, from behind. Come on, you can do it.

 Stiles hesitated for a moments, and then decided.

-Okay.

 He sat down in the front of the bike, and waited for Scott to explain to him what to do. Scott explained and then sat down behind Stiles.

 The ride was awesome. Stiles had never ridden a motorcycle, never been in anything that wasn't his Jeep or his dad's patrol. The fresh air in his face was great. He felt free.  
They, sadly, got to his home really quick. But Scott didn't leave the bike.

-You're walking me home?

-You want me to?

-No, not exactly.- And he didn't know what that pang in his chest was. I just figured, that you would like to do it.

-No, I'll just watch you from here until you get into your house.

He said it like it was normal, like it wasn't something...clingy, protective. It almost made Stiles laugh, almost.

Stiles entered his house and laid down on his bed.

_Was that a date?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter has warnings and a change in the rating. Just so you know.


	17. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, two things.  
> 1: This chapter talks about Scott's experience after the date with Stiles, Sebastian and Kurt's date, and finally Stiles' experience after the date. So, this practically happens the same day as chapter 16.  
> 2: WARNINGS: Are Mentions of BDSM, Bondage, and my awfully lame try of smut, if you can call it that. Oh, warnings are going to be inside every chapter, since I actually can't put ALL of the warnings in the description, it's already too long.
> 
>  
> 
> Corrected.

 Scott knew it was a bad idea, to make Stiles sit in front of him, but he just couldn't resist.

_He couldn't resist the idea of Stiles' ass rubbing against his dick. He couldn't resist the idea of Stiles giving him so much pleasure without knowing it, of his perfect, round ass being against him, and Stiles not even noticing, completely distracted, while Scott was getting pleasure out of his body._

 Scott had always had a dominant streak.

 He's had an amazing amount of fantasies, obviously all of them with Stiles. At the beginning, he kinda felt...disturbed, he didn't have the slightest idea if having those dreams was normal or not. Well, not the dream itself, a lot of people has had a wet dream, the part that disturbed him was the...sex. It was kinda BSDM, but at the same time it wasn't, because he didn't feel like BDSM, because he didn't want to hurt Stiles, more like, liked to have control. Being the one who had the power in the relationship, or something like that. It was weird. But he knew he liked being the dominant.

 He got to his house and got off the bike, he entered his house, turning on the lights. He realized his boner was even more noticeable than he thought at the beginning, that's why he didn't want to come down of the bike and walk Stiles to his door, he knew his boner was noticeable, but he didn't know _this_ noticeable.

 He decided to not jack off, and just went to sleep. Once in bed, asleep, the dream came.

 

_Stiles had both his arms extended, tied to Scott's bed. Scott was sitting on his tights, restraining him from moving at all._

_He knew that Stiles being tied up was probably the thing he liked the most, because that meant Stiles couldn't run away anymore, that Stiles wasn't going to go away again, that Scott finally had him, all for himself, and he wasn't planning on letting him go anytime soon. He was finally there, where he belonged. He was finally **his.**_

_-Say you're mine.- Scott said, looking at Stiles in the eye._

_-I'm yours.- Stiles said, staring adoringly at Scott. Like nothing else mattered but him._

_Scott's heart fluttered, he couldn't help it, his heart had waited so long to hear those words out of Stiles mouth. But..._

_Scott flashed his eyes._

_-I'm yours, alpha.- Now his cock twitched. He couldn't help but notice that Stiles' eyes shined when he said that. **He was enjoying this too.**_

_Scott started kissing Stiles' neck, enjoying his scent, the smell of his arousal filling his nostrils, all pure blissness. He started sucking, leaving a big, big, hickey, and that just made Stiles moan louder, which made Scott moan. The fact that Stiles got aroused by him marking him as property, that it aroused Stiles as much as it aroused him. He could feel his excitement, his eagerness. And Scott could feel himself being hard as a rock, proving his own excitement and eagerness. He started leaving wet kisses all over Stiles' body, his chest, his neck, even some on his face, he also left some hickeys on his chest. He had to have Stiles. He couldn't help it. After all this time, to finally have him unable to run away and willing, he had to have him. But he couldn't do it just yet, he needed one little thing before._

_-Do you want me to fuck you?_

_-Yes, please, alpha._

_-Beg.- Scott returned his mouth to Stiles' neck, started sucking another hickey._

_-Please, Scott, please alpha, I need you._

_-Mmm, repeat that.- Scott's cock twitched again._

_-Please Alpha, I need you. I'm yours._

_Scott's eyes flashes deep red, and he couldn't hold on anymore..._

 

 He always woke up before actually having sex with Stiles. It was like his body was protecting him of having any kind of...Spoiler before the actual experience. He didn't mind though, those little glimpses that he got were good anyway. He couldn't wait until the actual moment came between them, it would be so incredible. Sadly there was a long way ahead before he got to have Stiles.

 But he could wait, he had been doing it since an awful amount of time, this was just the full moon probably.

* * *

 

 Kurt's date with Sebastian was being a little bit weird, because Kurt was stressed, and Sebastian didn't need werewolf's abilities to know that. He obviously had something in his head, Sebastian just wasn't sure about what, maybe something related to Stiles

-Everything alright? How are things with Stiles?

-No. I'm not alright. And Stiles is mad at me.

-So that's why you look like that?

 Kurt hesitated for a moment, he couldn't share his doubts until he was really sure.

-Yes, it is. - He wasn't exactly lying, more like hiding a part of the truth. Because he was also depressed because of Stiles.

-Why did he get mad?- Sebastian asked. Since Kurt wasn't lying, his heartbeat didn't change, so Sebastian didn't know.

-He said I spent too much time with you and he was tired of me ditching him.

-What? I thought he was okay with us. And besides _I_ 'm your boyfriend, not him. Who does he think he is to talk like that?- Sebastian was mad. If he wanted to, Kurt could spend all day with him. Sebastian was Kurt's boyfriend after all, not Stiles.

-He's my best friend, that's who he is. The one that I've trying to get back ever since we had a fight because of you convincing me that Blaine's accident was his fault, I remind you. Besides, he's kinda right. I should stop ditching him,- In Sebastian's opinion, that was bullshit. Stiles was just a jealous friend.- but anyway, talking about why I had my fight with Stiles, have you talked to Blaine lately?

 Sebastian's whole demeanor changed.

-Ummm, no. I guess he's still the same.

-Well, that must suck for him.

-Yeah, sure.- Sebastian didn't now how to go on with the conversation, it was true, he hadn't talked to Blaine, but he didn't know what to say when somebody talked about him. He felt awkward. Even if he actually wasn't the one who beated him up. Well...at least not _alone_.

-Can you imagine how much pain he probably went through? I mean that must--

-Yes. Want do you think if we get out of here?- Kurt was putting pressure on Sebastian. Eventually he couldn't take it and he had to go outside.

When they finished paying and got out, Sebastian cornered Kurt against a wall and started kissing him. Like crazy.

-Bas...-Kurt said in between kisses. Sebastian got the message and started backing away from the wall, walking to the car. When they got there, Sebastian threw Kurt over the backseat and started kissing him again.  
Sebastian intervened fingers with Kurt, and then started pushing both their hands up. He separated for a second and decided to play some music. He usually did this when they were at his place.

 Different from others, he prefered to play fast moving music. Slow music was boring.

 _Baby I'm preying on you tonight_  
_Hunt you down eat you alive_  
_Just like animals_  
_Animals_  
_Like animals_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide_  
_I can smell your scent for miles_  
_Just like animals_  
_Animals_  
_Like animals_  
_Baby I'm_

 _So what you trying to do to me_  
_It's like we can't stop we're enemies_  
_But we get along when I'm inside you_  
_You're like a drug that's killing me_  
_I cut you out entirely_  
_But I get so high when I'm inside you_

 _Yeah you can start over you can run free_  
_You can find other fish in the sea_  
_You can pretend it's meant to be_  
_But you can't stay away from me_  
_I can still hear you making that sound_  
_Taking me down rolling on the ground_  
_You can pretend that it was me_  
_But no_

 _Baby I'm preying on you tonight_  
_Hunt you down eat you alive_  
_Just like animals_  
_Animals_  
_Like animals_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide_  
_I can smell your scent for miles_  
_Just like animals_  
_Animals_  
_Like animals_  
_Baby I'm_

 _So if I run it's not enough_  
_You're still in my head forever stuck_  
_So you can do what you wanna do_  
_I love your lies I'll eat 'em up_  
_But don't deny the animal_  
_That comes alive when I'm inside you_

 _Yeah you can start over you can run free_  
_You can find other fish in the sea_  
_You can pretend it's meant to be_  
_But you can't stay away from me_  
_I can still hear you making that sound_  
_Taking me down rolling on the ground_  
_You can pretend that it was me_  
_But no_

 _Baby I'm preying on you tonight_  
_Hunt you down eat you alive_  
_Just like animals_  
_Animals_  
_Like animals_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide_  
_I can smell your scent for miles_  
_Just like animals_  
_Animals_  
_Like animals_  
_Baby I'm_

 _Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie_  
_You can't deny, ny ny ny_  
_The beast inside, side side side_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_

 _No girl don't lie, lie lie lie_  
_You can't deny, ny ny ny_  
_The beast inside, side side side_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_

 _Yo..._  
_Woahh..._  
_Woahh..._  
_Just like animals_  
_Animals_  
_Like animals_  
_Just like animals (yeahh...)_  
_Animals (yeahh...)_  
_Like animals (yeahh...)_

 _Baby I'm preying on you tonight_  
_Hunt you down eat you alive_  
_Just like animals_  
_Animals_  
_Like animals_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide_  
_I can smell your scent for miles_  
_Just like animals_  
_Animals_  
_Like animals_  
_Baby I'm_

 _Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie_  
_You can't deny, ny ny ny_  
_The beast inside, side side side_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_

 _No girl don't lie, lie lie lie_  
_You can't deny, ny ny ny_  
_The beast inside, side side side_  
_Yeah yeah yeah_

 They kept kissing through the whole song, but in the howling part, Sebastian had to hide his face a little, since his eyes glowed. His willpower was slipping. The only other time this happened was when they first made love, but not before or after. He actually had a lot of self control, despite others opinions. His way of keeping calm was usually not caring about anyone's problems and looking disinterested. So that way he didn't stress.  
He kept kissing Kurt. _Kurt was the only thing that could make him loose control._

* * *

 

 Stiles wasn't exactly sure about his opinion of Scott. He was too possessive to be just a friend. But at the same time Stiles didn't feel like Scott wanted to be friends with him.

 He didn't know how he felt about that either.

 He couldn't say he didn't feel attracted to him. Scott was just too damn sexy for his own good. Stiles couldn't help but wonder how he would look without clothes. Besides Scott just had that dominant personality, that control over everything that just made Stiles feel...Funny, down _there._ He wasn't sure if that meant he was a submissive, or whatever. Like, a masochist. No, not a chance. He sure as hell wasn't like Anastassia Steele.

 Besides he didn't like the idea of being hit or in pain. In any kind of context.

 So, he wasn't so sure if he wanted to be Scott's friend either.

 Stiles prepared to bed. Once in it, he went through the whole date in his mind again, all while looking at the full moon shining through his window. He decided to go sleep. That would probably clear his mind.

_He just hoped he wouldn't dream._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you liked it. To be honest I'm not really convinced of this one, since I don't really feel like writing and it's too short. But well it was a try.


	18. Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is about to go down...  
> WARNINGS: Blindfold, bondage... I think that's all. Oh and a little violence.
> 
> Corrected.

 As usual, Stiles wasn't lucky. And he had a dream.

_He was sitting on a chair, his arms bound behind his back, and he had a blindfold covering his eyes. He couldn't see anything, but he was excited. He could hear the rain falling outside. He was trying really hard to stay calm._

_He suddenly felt a pair of hands grabbing his throat, and going down on his chest, caressing his nipples. He felt a little burning sensation anywhere those hands touched._

_-Are you nervous?- Asked a deep voice. **Scott**._

_-No. I trust you.- He answered out of breath._

_-Awesome. As long as you're not my enemy, you shouldn't be afraid of me.- Scott's hand kept roaming throughout his body. He scooted closer, he could feel it._

_-I would never be afraid of you._

_-You would be if I was against you. Stand up. Come to bed with me._

_Stiles stood up and Scott guided him through his room to his bed. Then he pushed him down, signaling to lay down._

_-I love you like this. You're helpless to me. At my mercy. You can't escape, and I can make sure no one ever you touches you again, just me. You're all mine like this._

_Stiles didn't hear anything else, but he did feel it. He felt Scott's nose going through his body, to make sure nobody else's scent was on him. He didn't like that. Stiles' cock was hard as a rock. He loved Scott like this too._

_-And what would you do if anyone else thouches me?- Stiles instantly knew he was mentally disturbed because of **wanting** to hear this._

_-I would tear them apart. No matter who it is. Stiles, I'm unable to hold back when it comes to you, if anyone ever touches you, my biggest possession, I would kill them. No one else touches you. Not anymore._

_Stiles moaned and that pushed Scott a little more._

**_-And I will make sure you don't want anyone else to touch you._ **

* * *

 

 Scott often thought about how he could tell Stiles what he did to Blaine. How to tell it and leave Sebastian out of it. He didn't want to ruin his relationship. He went through that moment again, in hopes of finding a solution and a way to tell it without Stiles getting mad.

_Blaine was walking through the streets, looking at the floor. His thoughts were haunted. He wanted to know why kissing Stiles didn't make him feel anything. He had kissed him passionately, sweetly, and none of those ways made him feel anything, ever. He wanted to help Stiles, really wanted to, but he just couldn't kept pretending. He didn't love Stiles, and he couldn't hide it anymore, their kisses felt like nothing. He had to tell Stiles he didn't want him, and he couldn't figure out how._

_He heard a noise, like a branch breaking._

**_-Is anyone out there?-_ ** _He knew it was stupid to ask. If it was a serial killer, he or she obviously wouldn't come out saying: "Hey, yeah, I'm here. Can we just skip this conversation to the part where I kill you? I'm kinda in a hurry tonight"._

_Nothing came, as expected._

_Out of a sudden, he felt a foot against the back of his knees. He feel on his knees, and two sets of foots started kicking him. **Hard**. He swore he could feel his ribs almost breaking. The beating didn't stop, but it did get a little bit lighter, but a really small little. He realized one of the two persons who initially had attacked him didn't go on with his punchs. It just went on, only one person, until he finally couldn't handle it anymore._

_The two people now moved him so that his back was against the ground rather that his face. It was nice feeling. Or at least less horrible._

_A person who he had ever seen before in his life looked at him in the eye, a dangerous glint was on them. He suddenly changed his eyes, they were red. He had fangs, and different features. He was a real monster now, but still, what shocked Blaine the most, were his eyes. They were dark._

**_-Stay away from Stiles!_ **

_He nodded as beat as could, which seemed to be enough, because both of the persons ran away. He could hear an ambulance alarm really far away. **He closed his eyes.**_

 So, Scott had no ideas. Zero. Empty.

_Stiles was the smart one._

* * *

 

 On monday, Stiles and Kurt went to see Blaine after school. The doctors told them he was going better, he could talk more now. Stiles tried to put on a façade, but he found the chore incredibly difficult. He couldn't erase from his memory his dream, his wet dream. His wet dream with Scott.

-Try to be kind.- Kurt reminded him.

They entered the room and saw Blaine laying on bed, when he looked at Stiles his eyes widened.

-No! Please don't freak out! There's no one else but us. We won't hurt you, we swear.- Stiles half whispered half screamed.

Blaine seemed to get the message and he settled down a little.

-Hi Blaine, the doctors told us you're going better.- Kurt said and smiled.

-Yes, I am.- Blaine answered and painfully smiled too.- Why are you two here?

-We wanted to talk to you, and I particularly wanted to apologize. If I had just walked with you to your house all of this wouldn't have happened.

-It's okay Stiles, it wasn't your fault. What did you want to talk about?

-We want to talk about your accident.- Kurt said, taking a serious tone and face.

-What about it?- Blaine talked of it as if he had just fell of a bench.

-Who beated you. I know everytime you see Stiles you freak out? And when you see Sebastian you want to hide. So please explain to me what the hell has happened.- Kurt said looking at Blaine.

 Blaine swallowed, and looked at both Kurt and Stiles.

-Promise me you won't tell anyone.

-We won't. We promise.- Said Stiles. Kurt nodded.

-Okay. As you know I was walking to my house, and then two guys started hitting me. One of them was Sebastian, but the other, the one who attacked me the most I don't know his identity. Maybe some of Sebastian's friends, but the warblers are good people, so I doubt it would actually be one of them. The point is, Sebastian and someone attacked me, and I don't have the slightest idea of who it could be.

-So you're...stating that Sebastian was actually involved in it.

-Yes. -Blaine looked sadly at Kurt.

-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you.- Blaine wanted to cover his face with his hands, but he apparently couldn't.

-Thanks for the info Blaine.- Stiles said as he looked at Kurt. He was heartbroken.

-I really though that...

 -Hey, come on, we are not really _really_ sure yet, right? We've got to ask him.

 As they were walking out of the hospital, Stiles noticed that Kurt was crying. He wanted to kill someone. More specifically Sebastian.

 They went to Dalton, looking for Sebastian. They asked a guy where was he.

-He's in class. It ends in a...- He checked his clock.- Mmm, ten minutes.

 They ran to the door of the calculus class, waiting, with their arms crossed, and their backs laying against the wall. Kurt looked nervous, anxious. Like...Well, both nervous and with a determinated look on his face. It looked as if Kurt had already made his mind about Sebastian.

 When he finally came out, Kurt exploded.

 - _Why didn't you tell you were the one who attacked Blaine?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It probably sucked. Sorry. Next chapter will be better.


	19. Losing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell breaks loose.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Corrected.

_-Why didn't you tell me you were the one who attacked Blaine?_

 Sebastian froze. He didn't know what to do, what was he supposed to say? Scott had never talked about what they would do if Stiles or Kurt found out. What could he say? _Deny it_ was the first thing that crossed his mind, but...

-Kurt, were did you...?

-Don't even _try_ to deny it. I know it's true, I investigated myself. Come on, why else would you convince me that it was Stiles' fault? Answer me, Sebastian!

 Again, a pair of eyes were being unnoticed. The same eyes as always, keeping notice on everything. But this time, Stiles saw those eyes.

-Scott?

 Kurt looked away from Sebastian and turned his view to Stiles, looking confused. That, until Scott walked out of his hiding place.

-Hi.

-What are _you_ doing here? I'm getting ready to start murdering all of you! Well, minus Stiles. I'M GONNA START PUNCHING PEOPLE IF NOBODY ANSWERS MY QUESTION!

-Kurt, I did it

Everyone turned to look at Scott.  
-What?- Stiles asked. What? Since when was Scott involved in all this?

-I...I did it. I did it alone. Sebastian is only trying to cover my crime. But I did it.

-You...You know each other?- Asked Kurt. Both Stiles and Kurt were confused. Lost.

-Yes.- Answered Scott.- Sebastian is just being a good friend. But it was all my fault. I swear.

-I...Why Scott? _Why?_ \- Stiles asked.

-I...It's hard to explain Stiles.

 Scott's eyes were watering, and Sebastian heard his heartbeat slowing down. He could also smell the sadness that was sinking his heart. He couldn't let Scott do this. He couldn't let that what he had worked years to achieve, what brought him enormous amounts of pain, he couldn't allow that Scott lose everything he loved, Stiles. He had to stop him.

-It wasn't only Scott. I helped too.

 Sebastian hated himself for puting that expression on Kurt's face.

-Sebastian...- Said Scott.

-No, Scott. Let me take responsibility for my actions.

-I...You...You both...I can't...- Stiles grabbed his chest, taking big gasps of breath. He started backing away and bending.

-He's having a panic attack.- Kurt had his face full of tears, and before he could finish saying that sentence, Scott was running towards Stiles. But he stopped him.

-Don't! You've done enough already.- Kurt stood in front of Stiles, helping him. Scott just watched from afar, wishing he could help. When Stiles finally recovered, Kurt started walking with him to the door.

-Kurt...- Sebastian's voice was broken. Scott hadn't seen him anymore sad, ever.

-Goodbye, Sebastian.

_They watched them leave._

* * *

 Sebastian turned to Scott.

-Why did you do that? Are you crazy? You lost Stiles! You...You...

-I have been waiting for years, I can do it a few more months.

-But...How do you know that...?...Why?

-Because you were blaming yourself for something you didn't do. You're pack, Sebastian. I need to be okay with all of you. I love Stiles, with all my heart, and if I have to wait another 12 years, I'll do it. Hell, I'll even wait a thousand years for Stiles, but I cannot wait for him without all of you. I can't see you absolutely and completely wasting the person you love.

-But that's exactly what you did.

-Well, then thank God I don't have myself as a friend, right?

-You're awesome Scott.

-I just did what's right...Hey, it had to come out one way or another, right?

-Yeah, whatever, thanks dude.

 They hugged. They really cared about each other, they had been through all of this together, and even knowing the consequences, they still did as planed, with both their heads high. Scott was grateful to Sebastian because he had risked everything (and later lost it) just because he wanted to help him, and he even putted up with his crap, when nobody forces him to do so. And Sebastian was grateful to Scott because even though he had to take a  
lot of literally everything, Scott was there for him, and Sebastian knew (he didn't need Scott to tell him), that whenever he needed help or support, Scott would be there for him. They were loyal, caring and, most important of all, understanding with each other.  
They would get through this together.

 By the time they were at Stiles' house, Kurt couldn't hold his tears anymore.

-I can't believe he lied to to me this way. He...He used me, just to get to you. And why in the hell didn't he tell me he was friends with Scott? He knows I despise him. I...How was I so stupid?- Kurt totally broke at that last moment. Stiles ran to him and hugged him.

-Hey, it's not your fault, they fooled both of us, not just you.

 Stiles felt like an idiot too. How he could he be so stupid? Of course Scott didn't care about him. It was all a lie. He couldn't understand. And if he felt like that, he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to Kurt. Scott and Stiles were barely friends, but, Kurt and Sebastian? They were _boyfriends_. A couple. They loved each other. Stiles swore he could see it on their eyes, both of them, not just Kurt's. It wasn't Kurt fooling himself with a fake idea of love. They had both believed it.

 Kurt spent the night with Stiles. The other day was a school day and he looked like shit, they both did, but neither of them cared in the least. They had bigger problems.

 They had Glee Club first hour in the morning. And they saw Scott, since Stiles kinda forced him into the group. Both Stiles and Scott wanted to stab themselves at the moment their eyes crossed.

\- Well guys, Scott has something to show us. Scott.- Mr. Schuester signaled Scott to go ahead.

-Well, hi. I want to sing this song because it talks about how I feel right now, or at least it allures something related to it... Whatever. It partly describes how I feel, but I also love this song. So...

 The band and Stiles stood up, Stiles' insides screaming at him to not let Kurt out of his sight. Right now he would become the most overprotective friend on earth. He swears his mom on it.

_Ha, dark humor._

 He read the partiture. Can't say it's a bad song.

 _Oh, Life is bigger_  
_It's bigger than you_  
_And you are not me_  
_The lengths that I will go to_  
_The distance in your eyes_  
_Oh no I've said too much_  
_I set it up_

 Sebastian sang in the library, surrounded by Warblers. They all knew he was singing about Kurt. To Sebastian, to loose Kurt was like losing faith.

 _That's me in the corner_  
_That's me in the spotlight_  
_Losing my religion_  
_Trying to keep up with you_  
_And I don't know if I can do it_  
_Oh no I've said too much_  
_I haven't said enough_  
_I thought that I heard you laughing_  
_I thought that I heard you sing_  
_I think I thought I saw you try_

 Both of their voices were perfect and at synchrony. Their voices together made a good combination.

 _Every whisper_  
_Of every waking hour I'm_  
_Choosing my confessions_  
_Trying to keep an eye on you_  
_Like a hurt lost and blinded fool,fool_  
_Oh no I've said too much_  
_I set it up_

 While Sebastian Imagined Kurt, Scott imagined Stiles. Both of them remembering having and being so close to have what you wanted, just for it to be lost, because of your fault.

 _Consider this_  
_Consider this_  
_The hint of the century_  
_Consider this_  
_The slip that brought me_  
_To my knees failed_  
_What if all these fantasies_  
_Come flailing around_  
_Now I've said too much_  
_I thought that I heard you laughing_  
_I thought that I heard you sing_  
_I think I thought I saw you try_

 The rest of the people in both rooms stopped existing, both of the teenagers being focused on their lost, sorrow and pain.

 _But that was just a dream_  
_That was just a dream_

 Just a dream. They both knew they couldn't last forever, but they still kept their hopes up.

 _That's me in the corner_  
_That's me in the spotlight, I'm_  
_Losing my religion_  
_Trying to keep up with you_  
_And I don't know if I can do it_  
_Oh no, I've said too much_  
_I haven't said enough_  
_I thought that I heard you laughing_  
_I thought that I heard you sing_  
_I think I thought I saw you try_

 They both reached the same conclusion. Their relationships (or almost relationship) weren't perfect, but they were unique. And who needs perfect when you have unique?

 _But that was just a dream_  
_Try, cry, why try?_  
_That was just a dream_  
_Just a dream, just a dream_  
_Dream_

 All of the music stopped in the room. Finn clapped first and they all followed. But Stiles' mind was elsewhere. Connecting dots, and making theories as usual. One thought was tattoed on the front of his brain. _Lacrosse practice._ He'll have to come across Scott, but it didn't matter. He wanted answers.

 As the last bell of the day ringed, Stiles ran to the locker room. He looked frantically around, trying to find his objective. He finally found him, with a towel drapped around his hips and water dripping down his chest. Isaac.

 He cornered him and looked up at him.

 _Damn_ , it was hard to be intimidating when your victim is taller than you. Anyway, he ignored that little flaw and went on.

_-You're Sebastian's brother._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I wanna ran away from here as fast as possible before you kill me, I just want to clarify that "Losing my religion" is a duet between Scott and Sebastian.


	20. Café

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation to the "Smythe-Lahey" family: In The Flash, John Wesley Shipp plays Barry's (Grant Gustin) dad. Then again, JWS plays Mr. Lahey in Teen Wolf. So, I thought you could base yourselves on that for the dad, it's John Wesley Shipp.
> 
>  
> 
> Corrected.

_-What?_

-You're Sebastian's brother! Now everything makes sense! That's why I found you so familiar. I saw Sebastian's mom once, she looks a lot like you, so that means it's both your mom and his mom, besides you're part of Scott's pack, and I'm a 99% sure Sebastian is too.- Stiles talked at the speed of light, all the while Isaac just stared at him with his eyes wide as lacrosse balls.

 Isaac thought about what to say to Stiles, until he finally cooled his demeanor and expression and said.

-It's step-brother. And, so what? Why do you care?

-Why didn't you tell me? Why did you both hid it? Why do you not attend to Dalton?

 Isaac's head was spinning around as fast as a car. What should he said? Did Stiles know _everything_? Or just "enough" as Scott liked to call it? How in the hell did he find out? He was sure no one had told him. The only ones who knew were the pack. Just them, no one else. As far as he knew, Sebastian hadn't talked to Kurt about him. He decided to persuade Stiles until he answered those questions without knowing it. Smooth.

-Who told you that?

_Smooth as a fucking brick wall._

-No one. I told you I figured it out. I saw the other day with her, I think you were buying clothes or something, and until now I realized I found you both familiar because of Sebastian. Now answer my questions!  
-What was the next one again?- _Try to gain time._

-Why did you both hid it?- Stiles patiently waited for Isaac to answer his question.

-We didn't _hid_ it, really.- This one he could answer freely, he didn't need to touch _other stuff_ with this question.- We just don't go around screaming "Hey, we're brothers!" We don't feel the need of telling everyone, why should they know? More important, why should they _care_? It's our life not theirs.

-Okay, that's a reasonable explanation. Next question.

-Which was...?

-Why do you not attend to Dalton?

-I don't attend there because a) I think it's a school full of brats, Sebastian's style not mine. And b) I like this school, I don't wanna leave.

 Stiles couldn't argue with the first point, but he could absolutely debate the second one.

-So...You both are step brothers how? And, how did you both turn into werewolves? I wanna know everything, Isaac, and I--

-What are you doing here?

_Scott._

 Stiles looked over at Scott, he also had a towel drapped around his waist and water dripping down his chest. And Stiles was sure _that_ didn't help at all with his fantasies.

 Another thing that didn't help his fantasies was the grave, dominating way that Scott's voice sounded.

-I was talking to Isaac.- _Stating the obvious._ -What are you doing here?- _Umm...Hello? Lacrosse practice!_

-Umm...I'm kinda in the lacrosse team. What are you doing talking to Isaac?

 It was awesome. How after just some dreams and a barely months being _friends_ , Stiles felt the incredible need and urge to apologize and make Scott aware about everything in his life. He didn't know how to explain it. He wanted to reveal everything to Scott. To say: "We were just talking, you don't have anything to worry about". He seriously didn't know what was wrong with him.

 Then it hit him. Why the sudden need to reassure Scott that he still held power over him, that he was still important to him. He missed him. _He missed Scott._

-Just...Chattering. We were just about to go to talk somewhere else, right Isaac?- Stiles looked at Isaac with his most...Convincing? Face.- Right after he got dressed.

 Isaac looked over at Scott. He couldn't read his face, but he looked angry. He didn't know if he could push his boundaries with Scott, but he knew he couldn't deny Stiles either, it would become pretty obvious that he refused because of Scott's sudden presence. He finally decided.

-Sure. Just...get out for a second so I can get changed.- _Get out so if Scott wants to beat me, I can at least have time to heal._

 Stiles, before going out, looked at Scott, like asking for permission to follow Isaac's orders. Scott nodded and Stiles finally left the room. _Seriously, what in the hell?_

 After Stiles left the room, Isaac looked at Scott. Scott just stared at him and then answered the unspoken question.

-Go dress. I'll tell when you come back. I need some time to get my ideas straight.

 Isaac nodded and went to change.

 Scott sat down on a bench. He proceeded to lay his head on his hands.

_His head was a mess. Complete, immense, and utter mess. For the first time in his life he didn't have anything, not a **single thing** clear. Most of times had at least one thing sorted out, and usually, he knew every little step he would take next. But now, nothing was clear, every line that he imaginatively drew in his head was blurred. Actually, everything was blurred. Lines, faces, moments, priorities, and needs. He had always considered himself as a cold calculated person. Now he was a warm fuzz. He had to improvise. He had never done that._

_Besides, there was Stiles. He looked... Compliant. To say something. He had clearly asked Scott for permission before obeying Isaac. He couldn't believe it. He had to get Stiles back soon._

Isaac came out with a grey t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes.

Scott stood up and talked to him.

-Take him to our usual café. Then answer everything honestly, no more lies. Just know that Stiles has an strong sense of deduction and curiosity, besides great persuasion skills. He knows everything, he knows we lied to him. He discovered everything, Blaine and all that. You don't answer anything you don't feel comfortable answering and you don't manipulate your answers.

-Okay, copy that. Just one thing, what do I do if someone hits on...Mmm...Ya know.

-Oh, about that...-Scott grabbed Isaac by the neck of his t-shirt and pressed him against the lockers, not necessarily painful but not kind either.- If someone tries to hit on him, you stop him, or her, I don't care who the fuck it is, okay?

 Isaac nodded his head frantically.

-And, Isaac, I trust enough to give you this responsibility, but I swear to god, I find your scent in any inappropriate way on Stiles, and I don't give shit if you're pack or family, you're gonna pay for it. Do I make myself clear?

 Isaac nodded again.

-Words, Isaac.

-Yes.

-Great.- Scott smiled wide, like nothing had just happened. He straightened Isaac's clothes and then patted him on the shoulder.- Go.

 Scott flashed his eyes to Isaac.

 At the café, Stiles practically asphyxiated Isaac with questions about everything. Isaac started where they had left the conversation.

-It all started when I was 6. My mom had recently divorced from my dad, and she started dating this man, Stephen Smythe I would later realize. But at that moment, I didn't know him. Eventually, on a summer,  my mom told me we were moving and that I would have a brother. When we first arrived into the house, I was outstanded. Everything was like an old palace. Stephen was the king and, at that time, Sebastian was the spoiled, rich, little brat prince (He still kinda is actually). When we first met I didn't like him. He was too much of a brat, they had a maid, and Sebastian also had a nanny, who would later become my nanny too. But at the begging Sebastian just pushed me out. Of his life, his bedroom, his nanny's reach, and in the worst of cases, he kicked me out of his house. His nanny adored him, my mom adored him, his dad adored him and I couldn't understand that. I thought that Sebastian would always be like that to me, until the first day of primary school came. Up until that moment, Sebastian had always been mean to me, but that day, when he saw I was sitting alone, he sat down beside me, and then when some kids started bothering me, Sebastian defended me. After that our relationship just grew, until it became what it is today. Years later I would realize why Sebastian had been so reclutant to let me into his life at the begging.

-Why? Why didn't Sebastian want you in his life?

-That's not my story to tell Stiles.

-Okay. Then let's move on. Your transformation.

-Okay, so, this is how it happened. One day, after meeting Scott for a few months, he offered me the bite. I wanted to do it, but I didn't want to do it alone, so I asked Sebastian for help and support, after some convincing, he accepted. So we got the bite together, and we're a part from Scott's pack since.

-Who was a part of the pack before you two?

-Again, not my story to tell.

-Okay, then one last question.

-Shoot.

-Is...Ammm...Uff...Does the fact of being a werewolf makes you all so possessive?- Stiles blushed at the question.

-Well, it depends. It affects a little your normal behavior, yeah, but I doesn't exactly make you possessive either. I became a little possessive after the bite, but it probably was because I was a little bit before too. I mean, let's imagine you meet someone who wasn't possessive before the bite, well, he may be a little after the bite. It dependes on the person, it's not only the bite.

-Oh, wow. Umm, thanks.

-You're welcome. Anything else?

-No, thanks.

-Can I make you a question now?

-Yeah, sure. Why not?

-You're blushing. Is that because you actually enjoy possessiveness on guys?

-I...

-Come on.

-Yes. I actually do.

 Isaac started laughing, and Stiles wanted to kill himself.

_He would get his revenge._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey, so, I said at the begging that JWS is the father, who do you think can be Isaac's mom? Any suggestions?  
> Also, sorry if it sucked. I hate to publish, it never looks like I want it to.


	21. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what is my opinion about this, but well. Btw, this was probably longer, but it erased completely, and I was up until my eyes couldn't hold any longer (Thanks MTV after hours for holding me company) and I finished it just now.  
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> Corrected.

 When Stiles got back home, he couldn't stop thinking about what Isaac had said.

 Did Stiles like possessive people? Did he really enjoy people being possessive over him? If that was the case, why did he like it? Did he like Scott being so possessive of him?

  _Why is he even thinking about this? He and Scott are never going to be a thing_.

~~Or maybe, deep down, he wants Scott and him to be a thing, and his brain is just too stubborn to admit it.~~

 It was stupid to be thinking about this. He was tired, he should sleep. This was probably just the lack of rest and the stress of this last days speaking for him. He just needed to sleep to clear his head out of questions.

 But of course, sleeping just brought more questions into Stiles' head. He had a dream.

  
  _He was at the school cafeteria, and Blaine, of all people was beside him. He was smiling, Stiles was too. Until a guy showed up. Blaine's smiles completely erased from his face, and a scowl took it's place._

_The guy tried to ask Stiles out, but then Blaine told him to fuck off (Oh my God, mister correct saying a curse?) and then kissed Stiles. Hard. Stiles just blushed and smiled._

_Then everything faded and his view turned black. Another scenario appeared._

_This time Scott was on a blanket, and he was looking at Stiles, Stiles was a few feet away (Something in his gut told him that it was because Scott didn't like him being out of his sight) and Scott's face had a bright smile, besides his eyes were almost closed, and he looked at Stiles with complete adoration._

_That until the owner of the dog showed up._

_Stiles tried to signal him to disappear, to take his dog and run away as fast as possible, before Scott thought he was too close._

_By some kind of wicked reason Stiles didn't understand, the guy took his signs as a request to get closer. Scott stood up and walked towards them. He looked like a psycho. His expression was dark, his canines were protruding, his eyes were a raging red, and even then, they had an assassin glint, his breathing was heavy. He stood beside the guy, who was still unaware of his presence._

_That until Scott tapped his shoulder._

_The guy looked behind him and his face changed into pure panic and fear._

_- **Go. Away. Now. Or I will chase you.**_

_The guy almost peed himself, but found the strength to get away from Stiles and run as fast as he could. Scott then signaled the dog to follow his owner._

_Stiles was about to stand up until Scott shock his head, Stiles layed down again. Scott positioned himself over him. Stiles understood why was people even more scared when Scott talked. Of course, his look was scary, but the way he talked, he moved, so slowly, so calm. It could make you wet your pants in an instant._

**_-Why did you try to tell him?_ **

_-I-I- You-- You tend to get...Violent...When other people get close to me._

_-Yes. And?_

_-I just..._

_-You were thinking about why you didn't get disturbed because of it._

_It wasn't a question._

_-I...That's not true. I don't enjoy it, you're lying._

_-Admit it. It's true. I have to remind you that I can smell you, other people can't, and won't. But I can, and I can see right through you. You can't lie to me Stiles. Besides, I didn't say you enjoyed it._

_Oh. Well fuck._

_-I just don't know. I feel like I should be grossed out, annoyed by that, but I'm not. I feel like any other person in the world hates it, but I like it._

_Scott kept looking at him. Waiting for something._

_-Fine. I love it._

_Scott smiled again._

_-There's nothing wrong with you liking it. That just shows how much we were made for each other. How we were meant to love each other since the beginning._

 

 Stiles was about to answer, he could feel it, he was smiling but then...It blacked out again. Then it turned brighter.

-Son, Stiles, it's to go to school come on.

 He thought again. Did this mean he did like possessive people? Did all of those stomach twitches mean he really likes possessiveness, or just Scott's one? Did this mean he liked the aspect of dating Scott and all of it being like this?

-Hey, son, come on! You have to get Kurt and yourself to school.

 When he finally got into the Jeep, he remembered that Kurt had asked him to put a disc before he got into the car, because he liked to travel with music. He grabbed the disc and he putted it on the radio. A Lady Gaga song started to play.

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

 Oh. Fuck you, Lady Gaga.

 He heard a knock on the window and saw Kurt. He unlocked the door.

-First of all: Do never, ever, stop a Lady Gaga song if I am at a two meters radar. Second: You could never fuck Lady Gaga. She's too much for you.

-Haha.

 Kurt started the song again, and Stiles had to listen to everything that he was trying to avoid.

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

 _Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

 _Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

 _I want your ugly_  
_I want your disease_  
_I want your everything_  
_As long as its free_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_

 _I want your drama_  
_The touch of your hand_  
_I want you leather studded kiss in the scene_  
_And I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_

 _You know that I want you_  
_And you know that I need you_  
_I want a bad,your bad romance_

 _I want your loving_  
_And I want your revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_  
_I want your loving_  
_All your love is revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

 _Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

 _I want your horror_  
_I want your design_  
_Cause youre a criminal_  
_As long as your mine_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_

 _I want your psycho_  
_Your vertical stick_  
_Want you in my room_  
_When your baby is sick_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_

 _You know that I want you_  
_And you know that I need you_  
_I want a bad,your bad romance_

 _I want your loving_  
_And I want your revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_  
_I want your loving_  
_All your love is revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

 _Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

 _Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

 _Walk walk fashion baby_  
_Work it_  
_Move that bitch crazy_

 _Walk walk fashion baby_  
_Work it_  
_I'm a Freak bitch baby_

 _I want your love_  
_And I want your revenge_  
_I want your love_  
_I dont wanna be friends_

 _J'veux ton amour_  
_Et je veux ton revenge_  
_J'veux ton amour_  
_I don't wanna be friends_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_  
_I dont wanna be friends_  
_Want your bad romance_  
_Caught in a bad romance_  
_Want your bad romance_

 _I want your loving_  
_And I want your revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_  
_I want your loving_  
_and all your love is revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Want your bad romance_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_  
_Want your bad romance_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Want your bad romance_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

 _Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

  
 When they finally got to the school, the punishing song had finished. Don't get him wrong, he likes Lady Gaga, but this song was just too...Accurate? To what he was going through.

 They got out of the car, and walked towards the school. They went to each class, and then, at the middle of the day, lunch.

 When they were going towards their table, the one at the corner, the corner that was just beside the entrance, Stiles saw Isaac sitting on Scott's table. He looked at Kurt, left his tray on the table, and then talked to Kurt.

 -Hey, I'm going to talk to Isaac for a second, and then I'm coming back to you, okay?

 -Isaac? Why in the hell do you want to talk to Isaac?- Kurt asked with a frown on his face and a grumpy voice ( _Seriously the only thing he needed was to cross his arms and purse his lips and he would look like a little kid_ ).

 Besides being a protective friend, Kurt sometimes was a jealous friend, too. Stiles found it adorable, but he knew that if he ever told that to Kurt, he would try to beat the shit out of him with a pillow.

 -I just want to talk about something with him.

 -Be back fast.- Kurt was obviously not pleased with the idea of him talking to Isaac.

 Stiles approached Scott's table, trying not to look at Scott. He instead asked Isaac to stand up.

 -Why are you aski--

 Stiles interrupted him with a hug, he squeezed him, and then looked up at him with the best adoring eyes he could fake.

 Then, in the lowest tone he could mutter, and with his mouth almost shut, he whispered in Isaac's ear.

 -Sweet, sweet revenge.

 Isaac's eyes widened, and then he looked at Scott. His face was dark, his canines protruding, his eyes a raging red, his breathing heavy, and a crazy look on his eyes. Stiles felt that twitch in his stomach again.

 -I...-Isaac was at lost of words. And scared.

 -See you tonight.- Stiles winked at Isaac.

 When he got back to his table, Kurt was mad. Or at least he looked like it.

 -Why did you hug him?

 Yeah. Definitely mad.

 -Had to. I'm sorry.

 -Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You can finish your food at the Jeep,- Stiles looked horrified at that.- we need to go shopping. And I want to go since we have a free period now. There's lacrosse practice.

 -I prefer to eat at home. Let's go.

 They got out of the school, and before they could enter the Jeep, they saw someone with a uniform approach them. Sebastian.

-What do you want?- Stiles asked, getting a little bit ahead of Kurt. Like hell he was going to let Sebastian that close.

- _Kurt. I want Kurt back._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked? Loved? Disliked? Hated? Don't know.


	22. Get Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurtbastian was my first ship, and they have an incredibly big place in my heart. So this chapter is mostly dedicated to them.  
> And I have no regrets.
> 
>  
> 
> Corrected.

- _Kurt. I want Kurt back._

 Kurt just stared at Sebastian. He looked like shit. Like he had gone to hell and back again. He had never seen him like this.

 So...unpretty. In the mornings, in the afternoons, in the nights, he always looked good, sometimes maybe a little less, but always good. Now...Now he looked like he was run over by a bus, a car, a truck, a motorcycle and a bike. All at the same and various times. His clothes were not only ugly, but also they were the wrong way. Kurt could swear he had his shirt backwards. Then his hair and face. He looked older, his face was darker and looked like he had seen things nobody would want to see, his mouth was in a tight line, like he was biting his lips inside of his mouth. But even with all that, the worse were his eyes. Kurt had always seen them glowing, the green always being so beautiful in his face, and a little glint in them, sometimes good, sometimes playful and sometimes even a little evil, but they were always shining. Now they looked empty. Void. And they were red, all the white that accompanied green had been covered in red. Kurt felt like hugging him, and telling him that everything was going to be okay. Even though he knew he shouldn't feel like that.

 

-Sebastian.- Stiles looked angry.- Why in the hell do you want him back?

 Sebastian looked like he was going to cry.

- _Stiles_.- Kurt whispered.

-Don't whisper.- Stiles answered. He knew Sebastian would hear anyway.- Whatever you want to say say it out loud.

-Don't be mean.- He finally said raising his voice. Sebastian's eyes lightened for a moment and his mouth went a little up. Kurt felt that like a stab to the heart.

-Don't be mean?! You've got to be kidding me. Are really saying that?! Remember what he did? What he hid? Every lie that he told us?

-I never lied to any of you.- Sebastian stopped Stiles. His eyes were a little bright now. He was inspired. He wasn't going to loose Kurt without a fight.- I hid things, yes. But, try and see it from my point of view, would you? If I had told you that I was friends with Scott, would you, and I mean especially you Kurt, have let me get close to any of you? You both didn't like him. Hell. Kurt you still don't, and I couldn't risk losing you. I know I screwed up with the Blaine thing, but I swear to God,- He laughed on a hysterical way and his eyes watered, his voice waved a little.- I regret it every day. It ruined my life more than it ruined Blaine's. I can't tell you why I did it, that's a long story and it's not mine to tell, but I can tell you that I, at least, regret it. I didn't want to do it, but I had no choice. And that doesn't mean that Scott made me do it, but it's a difficult thing. I can't tell you right now. However, what I can tell you is that I've been to hell and back. I feel like shit, and I don't think I can get better. Kurt,- His eyes weren't just watered anymore, now he closed them and a tear ran down his face. He tightened his mouth again, and his voice completely broke.- I love you. More than anything, and I can't imagine a life without you. I simply can't. I'm darkness, and you're sunlight. I need you, Kurt. And you probably don't need me or even love anymore, but I swear to God,- he looked up and shock his head no.- screw that. I don't swear to God, I swear to _you_ , that I will do anything you ask me for if it means that we can at least remain being friends. Please, Kurt, please.

-Seb-Sebastian...- Stiles shocked. And speechless. What Sebastian had just said almost made _him_ cry. He turned around and looked at Kurt. His face was covered in tears. He walked towards him, and then walked with him to the Jeep.

-Wait here.- He said to Sebastian.

They got to the Jeep, and got in. Stiles turned the radio on, and lowered the volume a little, then asked Kurt. A Thousand Years by Christine Perry started playing. _Music was on Sebastian's side apparently_.

-Kurt, have you decided what you want to do?

-Yes.- Kurt tightened his mouth, closed his eyes and gulped, then he looked at Stiles.- I love him, Stiles. I know this might not be correct, but...I love him, -Kurt's voice broke.- and I can't imagine my next years without him by my side. I really love him. I have to forgive him. Not for him, but for _me_.

 Stiles stared at Kurt. Then he talked.

-He hurts you again, and I will hunt his ass for centuries.

 Kurt laughed and hugged him. Then he came out of the Jeep.

 Kurt looked at Sebastian, then smiled and ran to him. Sebastian hugged him and smiled too. For the first time in days.

 _I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

 Stiles laughed. Music was definitely at Sebastian's side.

_And so was Kurt._

* * *

 

 In school, Isaac was really about to wet his pants. He was currently being lifted by his neck by Scott. Scott was shifted. He looked not angry, but furious. Incredibly pissed off.

-I told not to touch him. Not to do _anything_ with him. If you want to cheat on Allison with a guy then do it, she's the one who's gonna be angry, I'll be just disappointed. But Isaac, if you ever cheat on her with _Stiles_ , I'm the one who's gonna be angry. Allison's anger won't even get close to mine. I swear to God, that no matter what, I'll fuck everything that I believe in and kill you. You know how I feel about Stiles. _I. Will. Kill. You._

-I...- Isaac was really scared, he had never Scott like this.- I didn't touch him I swear, he was getting his revenge. Please Scott, you know I would never touch him. Please.

 Scott didn't release him but at least he did shift back to human, and eased his hold a little.

-Revenge?

-I...- Isaac took a deep breath.- He was mad because I realized something about him, and he doesn't want to accept it.

-What? What did you discover?

-He...He likes guys being possessive over him.

Scott's eyes turned red.

-You. More specifically, he likes you being possessive over him.

Scott finally released him and Isaac went back to breathing.

 When he looked back at Scott, Scott was smiling like a thirteen year old girl. _What_?

-He likes...He likes me being possessive over him.- He smiled more.- he doesn't think it's weird! He likes it!

 Isaac stared at Scott. Scott realized how he looked and then looked back at Isaac. He cleared his throat.

-Sorry for what I did.

Isaac just laughed really loudly.

-You really are in love with Stiles aren't you?

-I thought that was already clear.

-I know, it just surprises me see our big, bad alpha, actually drooling over a guy like a hormonal teenager.

-Excuse me, but I've never mentioned to you the way you look at Allison when she bends over. Now _that's_ drooling.

 Isaac turned tomato red.

 Scott just laughed and then patted Isaac on the back.

-Let's just leave this place before we embarrass ourselves even more.

* * *

 

 Kurt and Sebastian arrived at Sebastian's house, and then entered. Kurt went to say hi to everyone, all the while Sebastian looked at him from the stairs, when he finished, Sebastian started dragging him upstairs.

-Are you not saying hi to them?

-They see me everyday they don't need a hi.

-Okay, grumpy.

 Sebastian just kept going until they reached his room. When they got there, he gave Kurt a shirt and pants. Then he started changing himself. Kurt confirmed that, indeed, his shirt was backwards.

-Seb, what are you doing?- Kurt started taking his clothes off and changing. Sebastian didn't answer.

 He stared at Kurt as he finished changing. Kurt didn't feel ashamed or grossed out. Sebastian tended to stare at him all the time.  
When he finished, Sebastian removed the covers of his gigantic bed, and patted his side, signaling Kurt to join him. When Kurt finally got there, he grabbed Kurt, hugged him, and rested his head on his chest.

-Sebastian, you know you drool when you sleep.

-First: Don't call me Sebastian. Just Bas, okay?- Kurt laughed and nodded.- and second: Bare with it. I haven't been able to sleep ever since that day we splitted apart. I need some rest right now.

-So you got me back and you gonna do is sleep?

-No. I'm not just gonna sleep. I'm gonna sleep _with you_.

 Kurt's heart fluttered. Sebastian looked like a child who had just gotten his mother back, and he looked incredibly adorable while sleeping.

-So, how long until I get to stop being your pillow?

-How about...Never?

Kurt just smiled at Sebastian. His eyes were closed, and the little snores he was letting out signaled Kurt that he was already asleep.

-Never sounds perfect.

* * *

 

 Stiles went back to his house after the whole deal with Kurt and Sebastian, he needed to think. About a lot.

 Actually he needed all of his problems to go away. But this time he couldn't ignore them. This time he needed a solution.

 He had his ear buds on, and he was listening to heavy metal. Which was awesome for when he needed to think about stuff. He was staring at the light that was coming out of the window, thinking and wondering, until the light reflected a shadow. He looked up.

_Scott._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Next chapter will definitely have more Sciles.


	23. Bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hi! Thank you so much for your answers in the Q&A, they were so pretty, I love you all.  
> The Q&A is gonna be there until I upload the next chapter, you can comment as long as it is there.
> 
> Corrected.

-Scott? What the hell are you doing here? Why did you come? Couldn't you wait until tomorrow?

-I'm here because I need to talk to you. I couldn't wait, and besides there's little privacy in the school.

-Why do we need privacy? Scott you're creeping me out. More than usual. Why are you here in the middle of the night? You do remember that my father is the sheriff, right? As in, he carries a gun, right?

-Yes. Of course I remember, but I had to take my chance, I seriously need to say this to you now that I've found the guts that I needed. Stiles, I need you to hear me out.

-What do you want to tell me? It has to be really important for you since you came all the way here, right?

 Scott just nodded. He was really serious.

-Take a sit.- Stiles said, motioning Scott to sit on his bed.- Calm down and tell me whatever you need to tell me.

 Stiles' attitude calmed Scott a little. He seemed really willing to hear him out, and more importantly, to understand. Stiles smiled at him. Scott's heartbeat kinda settled.

-I'm gonna explain everything. And confess a lot. I need you to just listen this time, okay? Then you can ask.

 Stiles nodded. Scott sighed and started talking.

-Ever since I was a kid, I tended to be possessive over the people I care about, I was bratty too. I couldn't stand attention being drawn away from me. My mom was the one who putted up with me, the one who dealt with my behavior, and my grandfather was the one who helped me calm it down a little. But neither could ever get a solution to my biggest problem. You.- Scott hang his head low, not daring to look at Stiles.- My mom thought at first it was a simple crush, and that I would get over it, my grandfather disagreed, he told my mom that I was really in love. I don't know why he was so sure, maybe a werewolf thing, but I don't know, the only thing I do know is that my grandfather was sure it was more than a simple crush. The day my mom got called from the school because I had kicked that kid after he punched you... She started believing him. As time went by, she completely realized that my love for you was bigger than expected, that I seriously loved you, even more than her. Everyone realized that. Even me. The first time I saw you, I was begging for you to turn around and see me, to smiles at me, to just... Have your eyes on me, even for the shortest amount of time possible. But you never turned, instead you focused on Kurt Hummel. I was furious, I remember. Why did Kurt steal your attention from me? Why weren't you paying attention to me? What was so interesting in Kurt? Why was he so important that your attention was on him? I didn't know. I spent the rest of that day trying to figure that out, since I couldn't find a solution, I decided to call your attention other way, I figured that if I annoyed you the enough you would pay attention to me. It worked. You paid attention to me, and since I discovered it helped, I kept doing it, bullying you, no matter how much it hurted me. I hated hurting you, I always tried to do it the least possible. I didn't enjoy it, I didn't like it, but I couldn't find any other way to get your attention. I didn't like seeing you sad, or hurt, so I stopped everyone else who dared touch you, because I felt like the only person who could hurt you was me, because I could feel when you were really hurt, because I could hurt you without really doing it, just annoy you. But the others didn't care, they really wanted to hurt you, and I didn't want anyone to... I don't know, I wanted to protect you. The bullying was partly to keep your attention on me, and another part to keep people away from you. But not only because they could hurt you, also because... They would have stolen your attention from me again. Kurt was enough, you didn't need anyone else. So I kept drawing people away from you. Because... Because I've always seen you as mine. I still do. No one else is allowed to be close to you, only me. And God, - Scott laughed in a bittersweet way.- it's embarrassing to be finally telling you this, because it'll probably change nothing between you and me. And you'll just throw me out, of your house and your life. But, maybe, now you understand why I did what I did to Blaine. It was out of jealousy. He was stealing your attention way too much.- Scott looked at Stiles, for the first time he couldn't imagine his reaction, because if he did everything would have been way too depressing.- You can answer now.

 Stiles stared at Scott, trying to think about what to say, trying to find the answers and questions in his mind, as usual.

_What if this time, with this particular person, you just say whatever your brain decides to let out? Your brain-to-mouth filter doesn't work with him anyway._

-I... I'm not kicking you out, not from my life nor my house. I guess... It's surprising but not that much. Now your possessiveness and some of your actions have an explanation at least. I... Scott I'm not mad. I have never hated you, not even when you only were my bully, why would I hate you now? It makes no sense, not to me at least.- Scott raised his sight to look at Stiles, honestly surprised. Stiles just smiled.- Look, I'm not making any promises, and you're right, I'm not gonna start loving you just because of what you just said, but I can try baby steps. You were my friend before, I don't see why you couldn't be now.

 Both Stiles and Scott knew that Scott didn't want Stiles as a friend, and that, no matter what, if Scott saw Stiles with someone else things would go wrong, like, horribly wrong, but neither of them mentioned it.

-Does that mean that we are friends again?- Scott with clear hope in his eyes.

-Yes, Scott, that means we're friends.- Stiles smiled.

-Cool.- Scott smiled. He then looked out the window. He turned back to Stiles.- I should probably get going, it's getting late.

 Stiles shouldn't have done that, he _seriously_ shouldn't have done it. But Scott so sad, he had so much puppy eyes, that he just _had_ to.

-You can stay if you want to.

 Scott's eyes lightened, he looked up at Stiles with such happiness in his face, such joy, that maybe Stiles didn't regret it so much.

-Really?- Scott smiled a little, like he was hesitant to believe it.

-Yeah...- Then, Stiles cleared his voice, straightened and smiled.- Yes, of course.

 Scott smiled wide, and then Stiles was sure he didn't regret what he had just said.

-But what about your dad?- Scott's brow furrowed. He might get less damaged by a bullet than a normal person, but it wasn't a pleasurable experience either.

-He has a night shift. I told you that because I panicked, sorry.

-It's alright, I get it.- Scott smiled.

 They got ready to sleep, Scott explaining to Stiles that he had his school stuff in his locker at school, since he didn't really like having it in his home at the week. Stiles gave Scott some clothes, and he would never, _ever_ , tell Scott, but he _did_ see him smelling his t-shirt.

 When it was time to get to bed, Scott awkwardly stopped and looked at Stiles.

-If you want me to...I can sleep downstairs on the couch.

-No, no.- Stiles kept looking at Scott.- I mean, unless you want to... We've done this before, anyway.

 Scott just nodded and motioned Stiles to get into the bed, Stiles obeyed and covered himself up. Scott then laid down and hugged Stiles, spooning him. He kinda went backwards a second after.

-Is this too much?

-No... No. It's okay.

 Scott went back yo his previous position, smiling both internally and exteriorly.

 They drifted to sleep at different times, Stiles falling first. They both had dreams.

* * *

 

 Stiles was sitting on Scott's bed. As usual, his arms were bonded behind his back, and this time he had a blindfold. He was naked. He looked anxious, but not nervous. He trusted Scott.

 Scott sat down behind Stiles, then started kissing all over his back, light, feather-like kisses. Stiles shivered.

 Scott's eyes glowed as he turned Stiles around and pushed him down on the bed, then he started kissing his chest and stomach. This time they were open mouthed kisses, Scott's tongue touching Stiles' stomach. Scott noticed Stiles was getting hard.

 _Good_ , he thought, _he's pleased._

-Stiles, do you love me?

Stiles gulped, but answered.- Yes, yes I do.

-And will you regret that?

-No, not ever. At least not me.

Scott's eyes flashed.

-What do you mean?

-I just, I'm a little scared. But it's stupid, lets just go on.

-Nothing that scares you or makes uncomfortable is stupid Stiles.- Scott laid his hand on Stiles' naked thigh.- Tell me what's wrong.- He squeezed Stiles' thigh.

-I just... I'm afraid you'll leave. That now that you finally have me, you'll just get tired. That's it.

 Scott lowered himself until he was inches away from Stiles' face.

-Listen to me carefully.- Scott flashes his eyes, even knowing that Stiles' wasn't exactly watching, he still felt that Stiles knew.- I'm not gonna stop loving you. Not now, not ever. I love you, Stiles, and I always will. I just hope you're willing to stand me for the rest of your life.

-So, you won't leave me?

Oh no.- Scott pressed his face in Stiles' neck.- Now that I finally have you...  
_You're not getting rid of me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put the whole dream in Italics, but I couldn't. Fuck. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I certainly enjoyed writing it. I like it because I feel like we can see how much Scott really cares about Stiles, specially at the end.  
> Oh, and if it wasn't clear, that dream was Scott's.  
> Please comment in both the Q&A and this chapter, you guys make my heart flutter (Is it like that?) Love you all ❤


	24. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about such a late update. Sorry, I'm having some medical issues. This won't happen again I swear.
> 
>  
> 
> Corrected.

 Scott opened his eyes. He saw Stiles sleeping peacefully, with the trace of a smile on his face, he wondered what he could be thinking. He was lost in Stiles' features when realized _it_.

_He had a boner._

_He had a freaking boner against Stiles' ass._

 He had to relieve himself, he knew that, being pressed against Stiles' ass, that boner would never leave on his own.

 He stood up and went to the bathroom, then he started jerking off, pictures of Stiles being bounded, of kissing all over his body, of literally every fantasy Scott had ever have, ran through his mind. He came with a growl, cleaned himself and went back to the room.

 He saw Stiles still on the bed, with his eyes shut, and his face with an oh so peaceful expression. His face was buried on the pillow, and he was hugging the covers, doing little noises, not quite snores. Scott couldn't bring himself to stop staring. He looked like a creep, he knew, but he just couldn't stop himself. Stiles looked so beautiful while being asleep. He kinda wanted to keep him that way forever.

 He sat down on Stiles' chair, the one in front of his desk, and stared at him. He kept staring until he saw him move a little. He went back to bed, in fear that Stiles would wake up.

* * *

 

_Stiles was looking through some stuff on his locker, until he heard a knock on the locker's door. He closed it and found Jared on the other side._

_-Hey Stiles. What about you and I go out together tonight?_

_-I...I don't really know Jared..._

_If there was a God somewhere, Stiles was praying to him that Scott wasn't near them, for Jared's safety._

_-Oh, come on Stiles, please..._

_Jared leaned in closer, until a hand was gripping his shoulder harder than ever._  
_Everything went fast and then slow._

_First everyone cleared the halls, teachers included. Secondly, Jared slowly turned towards a very, **very** pissed Scott._

_-S-Scott?_

_Scott didn't answer and instead, he pressed Jared against the lockers. His eyes were glowing and his claws were out._

_-Scott, please stop. Don't do anything you'll regret._

_Then, Scott spoke for the first time, voice deeply calm and neutral._

_-How do you know I'm gonna regret it?_

_-Because I know you. You may be a little psycho, but not totally. Just stop._

_-Yes, stop, please, you're gonna regret it.- Said Jared. Scott just slammed him against the lockers. Stiles knew that Scott would only address him._

_Seeing no other choice, Stiles got close to Scott, and started whispering in his ear, really low, knowing that way that only he could listen._

_-Scott, if you let him go, I'll give you full access to my body this whole weekend. All that time, to do with my body whatever you see fit, I promise. You can mark in anyway you want and you can do anything you want to me. But only if you let him go._

_Scott took a deep breath and stared at Jared, then unclenched his fists a little, but still shoved Jared once more._

_-If you ever make a move on him again, I won't let him stop me.- Scott said flashing his eyes again in a threatening manner._

_Jared nodded frantically and ran as soon as Scott's hands were out of his t-shirt._

_Scott turned around slowly and stared at Stiles._  
_-Hey, amm, so, I suppose that you decided to do the right thing..._

_Scott just leaned his face a little to the side, like a confused pup, but instead of a pup, he looked more like... Well, like a wolf. Yeah, like a confused wolf._

_-What? Why do you make that face..._

_Scott just started walking slowly towards him and Stiles knew he **shouldn't** be so turned on by that._

_-Because. I didn't stop because I cared about doing the right thing, I stopped because you promised me._

_Scott was just inches away now, and Stiles was practically caged between his body and the lockers._

_-P-Promised? What did I promise?_

_-Your body.- Scott now literally caged Stiles between his body and the lockers now.- For the whole weekend. You promised access to all of your body for the whole weekend._

_Stiles knew he shouldn't say this, it would only make Scott more... Feral. But he wanted to say it, he wanted to provoke Scott, even if it was just in a mocking manner._

_-Ever thought about having a threesome or an orgy? I have._

_He knew Scott would picture it._

_Scott's eyes glowed, and he leaned closer and closer, until he could put his mouth against Stiles' ear._

_-You're gonna regret saying that on Friday, I swear._

_Scott attacked his neck. He started sucking and licking on a very noticeable part on his neck. He nipped, bit, sucked and licked._

_-Scott...- Stiles put his hand on Scott's head._

_Scott growled, and then grabbed Stiles' hands, and pressed them against the lockers, enabling him to move._

_-I'm not getting rid of you, am I?_

_Scott just sucked harder._

* * *

 

 When Stiles woke up, he still had Scott clinging to him, and in a deep slumber. He was spooning him. And his face  was pressed against Stiles' neck. Like he was inhaling his scent.

 He wanted to go to the bathroom, badly. He tried to move away from Scott, but then, Scott just dragged him back, and gripped him even tighter. If that was possible.

-Hey...- He kinda talked-whispered.- Scott,  are you planning on letting me go anytime soon?

 Scott just growled lowly, and then squeezed Stiles.

_I'll take that as a no._

-Hey, hey. Scotty, I just need to go to the bathroom, kay? I'll come back later I swear. And if I don't, you're allowed to go look for me, yeah?

 Scott growled again and untightened his arms a little. Stiles kinda fought a little until he was totally free, and even then, Scott grabbed his pillow and hugged it.

 When he finally went to the bathroom and relieved himself. Somehow, he knew Scott was listening.

 He went back into the bedroom and back to bed. Scott tangled his arms around Stiles again and sighed.

 Stiles started fidgeting a little, and started sighing too. Scott growled.

-Stiles.

-What?

-Go. Back. To sleep.

-Okay.

 He rearranged himself a little, sighed and finally went back to sleep with one thought in his head.

_They had to go back to school._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Maybe it's a bit short, but well, it's something.


	25. Thinking Out Loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! The thing with Google Docs :S Sorry  
> So close to Dylan's birthday... =D
> 
>  
> 
> Corrected.

 When they both woke up, the sun was shining and they both felt well. So, obviously, they got prepared to go to school.

 At one moment, when Scott was still eating his cereal (And seriously, could he fit into his mouth an even bigger amount of cereal? Stiles didn't think so.), Stiles decided to go to the bathroom, where he started thinking.

 They had Glee Club again, and Kurt would be there (Even if Kurt was a little sedated because of his recent come back with Sebastian, he still wasn't blind, he would obviously see them, even if they wanted to hide it, Kurt would look for him all day long), not only Kurt, but all the other people in it, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Rory, Sugar, Danny, Puck, Artie, Quinn, Sam, Merecedes, Finn, Rachel...

_Rachel! Oh God!_

_Sectionals were in a few weeks!_

 And they were up against the Warblers...

 Wait a minute, was Blaine already healed?

Wait a minute, was Sebastian going to take the lead?

 Wait a minute, what were they going to sing?! He hadn't been paying attention (Or even skipped some of) the last meetings. Oh God. He was so screwed.

 Worry started to fill him. He will probably mess up and make some incredibly stupid mistake and that would cost them the sectionals. Oh. Fuck.

 He heard a knock on the door.

-Stiles? Are you okay?

 Oh great. And then there was Scott. Everything was literally a big big big maze unsolved. Maybe he would have been better at the WICKED facilities.

 Stiles got out of the bathroom and looked at Scott. He was frowning.

-What?

-What happened?

-What do you mean?

Scott's frown only deepened.

-I mean, - He looked at Stiles somehow disapprovingly, like he had done something wrong.- you reek of nervousness and worry. You smell bad.

-Oh great. Thanks dude, you just made my day.

-I don't mean it like that and you know it.

-Okay, so, I smell like Worry and nervousness. So what?

-I don't like it.

 Scott's kind of a pout totally melted Stiles' heart. He looked so vulnerable, so sad, Stiles' couldn't help but wanting to hug him and tell him that everything would be okay.

-Okay, so I'm having some issues with Glee Club, but I'm fine, okay?

-You sure you're okay? There's nothing I need to worry about?

-No.- Stiles smiled. Scott looked so truthfully worried that it made his heart melt.- No, I'm totally fine.

-Well, you ready to go to school?

-Yeah, sure.

They got into Stiles' jeep, and started going to school.

-You wanna put some music on? With your cellphone or maybe some of my discs?- Stiles asked Scott. Scott seemed to consider it for a few seconds, until he took out his phone.

 

_When your legs don't work like they used to before,_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet,_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love,_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

 

 Stiles couldn't help but turn around and stare at Scott. He didn't know why, he just didn't strike him as the slow, romantic type, he looked more like a rocker. Like, totally listening to Guns 'N Roses in his bedroom, playing the air guitar or drums. Not listening to a slow melody like this.

 

_Darlin' I will,_

_Be lovin' you,_

_Till we're seventy,_

_Baby my heart,_

_Could still fall as hard,_

_At twenty three_

 

 Scott turned to look at Stiles, trying to make his point clear. He didn't really think he could stop loving Stiles, not now not ever.

 

_I'm thinkin' bout how,_

_People fall in love in mysterious ways,_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand,_

_Well, me I fall in love with you every single day,_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

 

 That was Stiles' favorite part of the lyrics. People do fall in mysterious ways. His father and his mother met right after she stumbled into his shower after a football game in the school.

 That creepily made him think that his dad might be sexy under his clothes.

Ahg.

 

_So honey now,_

_Take me into your lovin' arms,_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,_

_Place your head on my beating heart,_

_I'm thinking out loud,_

_Maybe we found love right where we are_

 

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades,_

_And the crowds don't remember my name,_

_When my hands don't play the strings the same way,_

_I know you will still love me the same_

 

_'Cause honey your soul,_

_Can never grow old,_

_It's evergreen_

 

_And baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory,_

_I'm thinkin' bout how,_

_People fall in love in mysterious ways,_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan,_

_I´ll just keep on making the same mistakes,_

_Hoping that you'll understand_

 

_That baby now,_

_Take me into your loving arms,_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,_

_Place your head on my beating heart,_

_Thinking out loud,_

_Maybe we found love right where we are_

 

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, lo-ud_

 

_So Baby now,_

_Take me into your loving arms,_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,_

_Oh darlin'_

_Place your head on my beating heart,_

_I'm thinking out loud,_

_But maybe we found love right where we are,_

_Oh baby we found love right where we are,_

_And we found love right where we are._

 

 They got to school, and the song made Stiles feel all warm and fuzzy inside, like he had a little buzzing object in his stomach. Like... Butterflies?

 Oh God, what a stupid metaphor. He couldn't believe he was using it. What was this guy doing to him? He would have never said that before.

 Anyways, Scott waited for him (Actually waited, like, right beside the car) as he got out of the Jeep and locked it. When he started walking towards the entrance of the school, Scott followed him. It kinda made him remember to a little puppy, those ones that follow you around all the time, like they are afraid to loose you.

 _Oh, damn._ He thought, _I hadn't realized how much that actually is happening._

_Maybe Scott is afraid of losing me and that's why he doesn't want me out of his eyesight._

 He looked at Scott. He was staring at him while walking.

 Okay, so, Scott's presence may be a little... Overwhelming, but it wasn't exactly bad, nor exactly uncomfortable. It was just a lot to take in.

 Maybe because Scott just looked so... Popular? High class? Fancy?...

_Powerful._

 That was it. Powerful. Of course. Scott practically had the whole school in his hands, and Stiles had always lived under his thumb. Besides, who would mess with him? He might not be the biggest guy in the school but he sure as hell was strong. And, frankly, pretty much scary. Stiles didn't exactly have communication with the outside world in the school. Scott had taken care of that.

 He started thinking what it would be to date Scott. It would be like dating... The king or something, like, being the second most powerful person.

 Wow. That was weird.

 They were at Scott's locker, and Stiles had just realized that he had been guided through the whole hallway by Scott, and he hadn't noticed because he was too lost in his thoughts.

 He then noticed the incredible amount of eyes on them.

-They staring at us.- he said in the lowest tone possible.

-I know that. They always do it.

 Scott didn't sound happy.

 They walked to class anyway. When they got there, Kurt was sitting in his usual place, and, surprisingly, didn't say anything. Stiles sat beside Kurt and Scott sat at Stiles other side.

 A guy came then, he tapered Scott on the shoulder, clearly not realizing who it was.

-Hey, could you please...- His voice started going down as soon as he realized that he was talking to Scott.- Nothing. Sorry Scott.

 Stiles stared at Scott, Scott turned around and just shrugged. Like what had just happened was totally normal.

-Don't act like it's an everyday thing. If it would have been me, they would have pushed me out of the seat.- Stiles said and realized his mistake way too late.

 Poor choice of words.

 Scott turned to him, mad.

-Has anyone ever done that to you? Tell me who.

-No! No, it's just a way to say, no one has ever pushed me out of my chair.

 He started remembering, that maybe, Scott being always behind him... Maybe that helped him. Maybe that was useful. Maybe that did people respect him a little bit more.

_He remembers that one day, he was sitting at a chair at lunch. He knew that wasn't his usual place, but the table he always sat on was broken, and they hadn't been able to fix it. Kurt was in the bathroom, and he was sitting alone at a table that was in the middle of the lunchroom. It was practically impossible nobody would mess with him today._

_He saw a group of people walk towards him. They all stood around, circling the table, and Stiles just gulped. The "leader" of the group, was smirking and he was about to say something to him or to punch him, until he glanced to the side._

_Something glued his eyes that way for like two minutes, until he decided to look at Stiles, eyes wide. He gulped and talked._

_-Guys. Let's find another table._

_Stiles looked to the side, hoping to find a teacher, maybe the coach, standing up for him, but all he saw was Scott staring at him. Intensely._

_When he stared back, Scott simply closed his eyes a few seconds, and talked back to the people in front of him._

_Stiles could connect the dots._

 He realized Scott was staring at him, like he was trying to check if he was okay.

 He just smiled at him, Scott nodded and returned his eyes to the board. 

* * *

 

 As the whole day went on, Scott and Stiles hang together, being accompanied by Kurt. To Stiles' utter surprise, Kurt didn't complain or say anything, it was like he didn't care about Scott's presence. What had happened? Kurt's attitude was weird, but Stiles didn't mention it. He didn't know how Scott would take it. Maybe he would feel offended, he wasn't sure. So he didn't say anything, just in case.

 When Glee Club time arrived, Scott went with them into the room.

-Hey, guys!- Said Mr. Schue.- Scott, so happy to see you again.- He said with a smile.

 Stiles knew that Scott had been avoiding Glee Club meetings in favor of making things less awkward between them.

-Hey Mr. Schue. Can I talk to you about something?

-Sure, Scott. Come here. You guys talk while I'm with him at my office.

 How much would Stiles love to have super hearing in this moment.

 Anyway, after like ten minutes at Mr. Schue's office, they got out.

-Okay, look guys,- Started Mr. Schue.- Scott is not leaving the club, but he can't be a part of this sectionals number, we'll have to wait until regionals to have him singing and dancing with us.

-Why is he not singing?- Asked Santana.

-He's having some trouble with family and lacrosse and classes.

-And why are you here if you're not gonna be a part of the number?- Asked Mercedes.

 Stiles probably knew the answer to that, and he was about to interrupt, but, surprisingly, Kurt was the one who chimed in.

-So what? Just let him be. It's not like he's a spy.

 Everyone, included Scott, looked at Kurt, all shocked. Had he really just defended Scott?

-Thanks Kurt.- Scott said, smiling shyly.

-Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can we start rehearsing? We have an awful lot of work to do.

 Everyone agreed and they started working.

 Apparently they had decided to go with 1 grupal song, which was gonna be Best Song Ever, a duet, Faithfully, by Finn and Rachel, and to close the show, this time they were gonna do a solo, by Rachel. Get it Right.

 Everyone started practicing. They sang and danced, til the point of almost breaking down. Which made some people moody.

 At one point, Puck tripped with Stiles. And Scott instantly ran to aid Stiles, but Puck got really furious and as soon as Stiles was up he could hear his rant.

-Fucking hell Stilinski! Be careful, you have the grace and movements of a whale! You don't even sing, and now you're also a hypocrite, hanging out with your bully? Really? Oh, how fucking awesome. What is he, threatening you to spend time with you? Are you that lonely, Scotty?

 The second their eyes drifted from Puck to Scott, both Kurt and Stiles knew they had to stop Puck. Now.

-Hey Puck, stop it.- Said Stiles.

-Oh, really? How nice of you! Defending him! Stilinski!

-Puck. Cut it.- Said Kurt. They had to shut him up somehow.

-Oh really? Really? Hummel you defend him to? What a weird thing, since Scott stole your place...

-What? What are you talking about? - Asked Stiles.

-You know! He follows you around, and he comes here only for you! He's your freaking...-

 _Puck if you appreciate your life, shut up. Now._ thought Stiles.

 _Puck, no. Please no._ Thought Kurt.

-Guard. Dog.

 _That's it._ Thought Scott. He had had enough.

 It was so fast. Scott pushed Puck and he fell backwards, Scott put himself on top of Puck, ready to beat the living hell out of him, until Stiles put his hands on his shoulders.

-Scott let's please go outside.

 Scott got up, still fuming, and got out of the classroom with Stiles.

-Scott you have to stop doing that.

-He called me a dog! A dog! Stiles!

-He doesn't know, Scott! He doesn't know anything! No one does!

 Scott was still clearly mad, and Stiles didn't exactly know how to comfort him. Until he got the genius idea.

_He hugged Scott._

 When he did it, he felt how Scott's heartbeat calmed down, and felt how his arms locked around him. Stiles bared his neck a little and Scott growled. He had read that baring your neck is a sign of submission.

 Scott's breathing went back to normal right before Kurt came out of the classroom. He talked to Stiles.

-Is he okay?- He asked looking at Scott.

-Yeah.- Stiles decided to finally ask.- Why do you feel so comfortable with _him_ now?

 Kurt gulped and stared at Stiles.

_-I know everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? It's a bit long :p But I think it's worth it.


	26. What Are We?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Sorry for the late update. I already told you I'm not in a good moment and I'm really thankful for the ones who understood me. I'm trying my best. Thank you for your support.
> 
>  
> 
> Corrected.

_-I know everything._

 Stiles just stared at Kurt, trying to ask with his face, trying to not say out loud what seemed unspeakable of, like he didn't have the right to actually say that unless he was _one of them._

_Which meant Stiles was going to torture him because of not telling him._

-Everything?

 Kurt looked at him intensely.

- _Everything._

 Scott looked at Kurt. He couldn't believe Sebastian had finally told him. He was happy about it, actually. Sebastian had always kept too many secrets from Kurt, and that wasn't good, at least not in Scott's point of view. Sebastian was the one who mostly accompanied him to meetings or duels with other packs, so that made him a likely target for the packs against them, and the fact that Sebastian was a target, automatically made Kurt a target, so Scott was happy, because if Kurt needed protection, Sebastian would be able to give it to him without scaring him off. And Scott was really happy about nobody keeping any secrets anymore. They were way too complicated.

 Scott chimed in, shocking Kurt and Stiles, who where staring at each other intensely.

-Maybe we should go out, somewhere else we can talk about this.- He looked at Stiles.- Maybe the café we went to last time?

-Yeah.

-Can we bring Sebastian along.- Asked Kurt, who suddenly had his cellphone and was reading a text message.- He wants to spend time with me.

-Yeah. Actually I think it would be better if he was there.

 So, after picking Sebastian up, they all went to the café. They asked for their orders and then an awkward silence took over the table. They looked at anything but each other, and stood like that for some good five minutes. Luckily, five minutes was all the patience Stiles had.

-Can we please stop acting like idiots and talk about... _That?_

-Yeah. I think it would be good to let Kurt begin, since he's the last one to know.- Said Scott.

-Great idea. Kurt?- Sebastian looked at Kurt, signaling with his head for him to start talking.

-Okay. So, at first, I couldn't believe it, it just sounded so... Ridiculous. Sorry, but to me it's the truth. But then, Sebastian started explaining me a whole lot of other things, like, the Blaine thing. He also explained Scott's behavior and... I haven't exactly forgiven him, but, I'm not as mad as I used to be. I still think you're a son of a bitch, but, you know, I'm willing to forgive you.- Kurt looked at Scott.- But, if you ever hurt my best friend again, no matter how, I _will_ make you suffer.

-Same goes for you if you break _his_ heart.- Stiles nodded towards Sebastian.

-You both are scary.- Said Scott.

_S e r i o u s l y ?_

 Everybody looked at Scott like he had just said they were drinking magical pony gum instead of coffees.

-Okay, okay. I get it.- Said Scott, lowering his head to drink from his straw.

-So, anyway. We all know exactly the same here?- Stiles asked.

-Yes, or at least I think so. I told Kurt about Isaac, and everyone, also told him that you already knew.

-How did he reaction then?- Asked Stiles.

-He looked really furious, but then I explained to him, it wasn't your story to tell.

-Great. Now how about we--

 Stiles was interrupted by the barista showing up, but it wasn't the red headed who took their orders, it was a man, tall, blue eyes, blonde hair, and white teeth. He looked at both Kurt and Stiles.

-Here's your ticket, oh and, in the back there's my number. My friend over there- He nodded towards a black olive skined, green eyed dude, and he waved.- wants to know could ever... _join_ us.

 Both Sebastian and Scott growled loudly.

-Get out.- They both said at the same time.

-And we're the scary ones.- Kurt said.

-Does this happen often?- Asked Stiles.

-Yeah.- Nodded Kurt.

-Just so I know, is this a thing in all werewolves? Or just a Scott and Sebastian thing?

-Maybe a little bit of both.- Said Sebastian, who was the first to react.- I was possessive even without being a werewolf. You should get Scott to answer you.

 Scott was, actually, still staring at the blonde guy. Stiles tapped his shoulder.

-Hey, Scotty? Need you here. Calling. Hi!

 Scott looked at Stiles, his eyes losing the little red glow they still had left, and his canines going back to his mouth.

-Yeah?

-Are you...- And Stiles should _not_ be blushing because of this silly word, fuck.- Possessive. Because you're Scott, or because you're a werewolf?

 Scott seemed to analize it, and then answered.

-I think both. I mean, the wolf is territorial, yes, but I am too. So yeah, a combination.

 Stiles nodded and Sebastian looked at Scott and Scott looked back. They had to explain now to them.

-Look, just in case something happens, we need you to take... Classes. And some precautions.

-Classes?- Asked Stiles.- Of what?

-The usage of Mountain ash, Mistletoe, and Wolfsbane.

-Mistletoe and Wolfsbane?- Asked Kurt. -But I don't want to attack you!

 Stiles wasn't really sure what Mountain ash was yet, but he didn't feel like asking.

-Not us, honey. But not everyone is good like us. You have to protect yourself from them.- Said Sebastian.

 And Stiles asked himself if he could really consider both Scott and Sebastian /good/.

-So, with whom do we get the classes?- Asked Stiles.

-Well, obviously, we get affected around this things, so we'll ask Allison's father, Chris Argent, to help.

-And he knows all of this because...?

-Well, he was a hunter...

-Hunter?! Are you insane?!- Stiles nearly screamed, looking at Scott.- Why are you hanging out with a hunter?!

 And Scott couldn't help it, but he smiled, and his heart melted like ice the second he saw Stiles worrying about him.

-I'm okay. He's safe. He's not harmful.

 Stiles just scoffed, still a little unsure. Sebastian smiled.

-I think we should get going. Scott, what about we leave together? And Kurt and Stiles go their own ways?

 Scott nodded and Sebastian looked at Kurt with a little smile in his lips. What were this two planning?

 They got out and Scott and Sebastian started walking towards the street. Kurt and Stiles followed, in front of the street, Kurt kissed Sebastian. Scott and Stiles just stood there awkwardly, not knowing how to say goodbye to each other. Stiles thought about a normal way to say bye.

 But, Scott had the same trouble in his mind. How to say goodbye without being too friendly, but without being too distant. Then, Scott remembered his travel to Latin America, and he remembered how people said hi there, how it was so normal, to just, kiss people. Here, that meant that you were dating, or you were more than just friends. So, he decided to say goodbye that way.

 He kissed Stiles' cheek. A simple peek. That's the way they said goodbye in Latin America. He liked it. It made people look friendlier.

 Stiles stood there, a little shocked. He wasn't used to that kind of greetings. It was weird.  
Stiles kissed his cheek back. And they both went their ways. Scott and Sebastian walked home, and Kurt and Stiles went to the Jeep.

-So...- Said Sebastian when they were at the necessary distance from Kurt and Stiles.

-So...- Said Kurt when they were near the Jeep.

-Did you kiss him yet?- Asked both Kurt and Sebastian when Stiles and Scott looked at them.

-No, I didn't.- Answered Scott.

-No, I didn't. I thought you would be against that, not eager for it to happen.- Stiles answered.

-Well, I'm not eager, I'm just curious.

-Curious? What? No, Kurt, nothing happened between us.

-But... Could it?

 And Stiles thought that it would make sense to free his thoughts with Kurt. To be completely honest with the person who knows him since they were in diapers. Who knows everyone of his little tics and manias. Who knows him better than himself. The person who already knew that Stiles was obviously into Scott, but just needed to hear it from Stiles' mouth.

-Yes, it could happen. I don't really know. I'm sure there's something between us, I just don't even know what we are supposed to be, friends? Best friends? Boyfriends? Incredible boyfriends forever? What are we supposed to be? I don't know.

* * *

 

-What do you mean you didn't? Why? You should have kissed him already. You should eaten him out, actually. Why are you not doing it?

 Scott just growled, frustrated. He didn't know. He felt like Stiles needed to be ready, not just let his desire win. To be completely honest with Stiles about his intentions. He didn't want Stiles to believe he only cared about himself.

-He has to want do it.- Answered Scott shortly.

-How do you know he doesn't want to do it?

-I just...

 Sebastian was getting tired, he needed both of them to get to action. Was it really that difficult? It was just a kiss!

-You do know he knows how to kiss, right?You remember Blaine?

Scott growled.

-Yes. Sebastian.

-Then kiss him! It's not like you're raping him! Just a kiss. Somebody else's gonna do it if you don't. - Sebastian this last words intentionally trying to get Scott mad.

-No. Nobody else will.- He growled.- I just want Stiles to be ready. Okay? Just want him to be sure about us.

-Sure?  
-Yes. About what he wants to be with me.

-And are you sure about what you want to be with him?

-Yes.

-And? What do you want to be with him?

_-Mates._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start mentioning people who follow this story. First of all, Astrospace, because he/she comments every chapter. You're really cool, thank you for following the story. Love ya all ❤


	27. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the chapter. Hope you like it!  
> So close to 150 kudos :D
> 
>  
> 
> Corrected.

 The following days went by in a haze. Glee Club rehearsals were occupying Stiles' head and mind. He had thousands of other things to worry about, but he decided to worry about this. Worrying about other stuff, like Scott, werewolves, supernatural things, or even feelings, love or not, was way harder than it should have been. He was confused about what to do, what to think, did he even have a reason to worry? Things weren't exactly difficult, he could let it go. But he knew his head, his brain wouldn't abandon that matter until it was completely solved and neatly folded in his head. It was literally impossible for him to let things go. So he just tried to distract himself.

 Scott finally decided to be honest with him, instead of just awkward and silent. Besides they were learning a lot from each other, or well, Stiles was learning a lot from Scott, since Scott already knew most of Stiles' life, but still, Scott loved to hear things coming from Stiles' mouth. And that, people loving him talking, was a rare sight, most people wanted him to put tape over his mouth.

 He learned that Scott doesn't like hurting people, that he would only make exceptions when it came to him. He learned that he liked being in control at most of the time, he learned that Scott's favorite color was red, and that his favorite book was "To kill a Mockingbird", and he had thousands of books in an attic that neither him nor his mom ever used.

 _What else is up there?- Asked Stiles._  
_-Memories.- Answered Scott, seemingly lost in thoughts._

 So, Stiles was itching to enter that infamous attic. He was trying to figure out a way to get in there without Scott or Melissa knowing. Scott just said _memories_ , like it was something bad, like nobody should see it.  
He always stared at Scott's pictures in the McCall house, when he was a child. He was so little, so adorable. So carefree. When did he turn into an aware person? Scott didn't seem like the kind of guy you can scare, and Stiles knew that it didn't have anything to do with werewolf powers, because he was a werewolf since he was a kid. What turned Scott into a warrior?

 That question flew and flew around his head, trying to get an answer. Stiles watched Scott at school, and he always looked like there was danger around him. But then, he looked at Scott in his house, or at Stiles' house, and he seemed carefree. So calm. Like he was young Scott again. What could make him be like that now? What changed that could make Scott such a happy person?

 Stiles got to the conclusion that... He really loves Scott. He was falling in love with him. He was just so sweet, so caring, so loving. Stiles loved that side of him.

* * *

 

_One morning, at school, Stiles realized that he had forgotten his books. His books! Well, not books, book. A book, just one, but that one was really important. His face changed into panic, and probably, his body reeked of fear, because Scott turned to him and asked:_

_-You okay?_

_-No! I forgot my text book! What am I supposed to do now?_

_-How much longer until... Well, what subject is it?_

_-Geography.- Said Stiles, head in his hands, pacing around in little circles._

_-How long until geography?_

_-Like thirty minutes._

_-Okay.- After that, Scott went away and Stiles' panic raised even more. What was he supposed to do now without Scott by his side?_

_The geography hour finally came, and Stiles walked with his shoulders slouched into the classroom, defeated._

_The teacher asked the students to take their books out, and finally noticed that Stiles' desk was empty._

_-What happened to your book, Mr. Stilinski?_

_-Um..._

_Suddenly, Scott broke through the door, and looked at the teacher, clearly out of air._

_-Sir...I have... Stiles' book._

_Scott extended his hand towards Stiles. He had, indeed, his book._

_Stiles was shocked. Had Scott seriously ran to his house to get his book? Wow. That was awesome. Stiles smiled at Scott._

_-Thanks Scotty._

_Scott smiled bigger than his face._

* * *

 

 Of course, most people in the school found their recent relationship weird, but no one dared say anything. Nothing. All of them probably thought about it, or wrote about it in a diary, but never talked about it out loud. Because all the school was afraid of him. Who would dare messing with or pissing off Scott McCall, the most feared guy in every room? No one.

 And that fear, that impression that Scott gave, wasn't completely an act. Because Scott had a vicious, feral, dark side too.  
And Stiles loved it just as much as the other side of him.

* * *

 

_One day, Stiles decided to go to Scott's lacrosse practice. He expected Scott being concentrated in the game, all sweaty, and, frankly, **sexy**. What he did not expect, however, was a bunch of guys whistling and cat calling at him. And what he did expect, and did happen, was that Scott finished the game by knocking most of them to the floor. Stiles heard pain groans, and then saw Scott walking hurriedly, almost running, towards him._

_Scott grabbed Stiles' arm and dragged him to the locker room. Then he breathed deeply and closed his eyes. He opened them and Stiles then saw Scott's eyes turn red again. He wanted to ask him._

_-How do you look... Amm... On full shift?_

_-You don't want to see.- Said Scott out of breath._

_-Um, yes! I do, if I didn't want to know why would I ask you? - Stiles realized what he had just done, and tried to correct himself._

_-I'm sorry I shouldn't have said..._

_-Don't apologize.- Interrupted Scott.- I want you to stop apologizing everytime you talk back, okay? There's no reason to be afraid of me._

_Stiles just stared at Scott._

_-There's no reason for **you** to be scared of me._  
_Stiles nodded._

_-So it doesn't bother you? When I talk back or am sarcastic?_

_-No.- Scott looked at Stiles. Fuck it. He could say it.- I love when you do that. I want you to be yourself around me._

_-Really? -Stiles smiled._

_-Really. - Scott smiled too._

* * *

 

  
 As already said, Stiles wanted to get his head out of stuff like Scott and werewolves, so he paid more attention at school. At one class, English, they had a teacher who was a hippie. She was calm, she never got angry, and well, she was cool. Stiles liked her.

-Today, class, we're gonna have a thinking day, all today is about you and your thoughts.

_Stiles disliked her._

 How was he going to get through this? A whole hour not thinking about Scott without nothing to do? Impossible. No. No no. It's not gonna happen.

 So he surrendered. He finally gave up trying to run from his problems.

 Did he like Scott? Yes. Did he enjoy being with Scott? Yes. Did he like Scott only in a sexual manner? Yes. One hundred per cent yes. Did he want to be boyfriends with Scott?

...

 Who knows?

 Maybe he does. Because Scott is so adorable. So pretty. So beautiful. And Stiles had him. Literally, because Scott was so in love with him. There were little things to think. Could he bare dating the king of the school? The pressure that came with it? Probably not. Could he calm Scott down as often as he needed it? ...Yes. Was he okay with Scott's possessiveness? Absolutely.

 So, now, what else was there to be thought? How would their suits for prom combine? How could he dress for their first date? How would they live when they got older?  
How would their first kiss be?

 Would it be passional? Or maybe sweet? Hungry? Or slow? Consuming? Or giving?

 How was he supposed to know that? By imagining? Thinking? Those things couldn't be simply replaced by ideas. Those things should be replaced by actions. God. He was thinking about kissing Scott. And he liked it, quite frankly. What would his lips taste like? Marshmallows? Sauce? Chocolate? Mint? Candy?

_Heaven?_

That made him think. Did anyone ever kiss Scott before? At the thought of someone kissing Scott, someone not being him, Stiles' stomach churned. What? Who could have done that? Why would they...?

 Okay. So maybe Scott wasn't the only jealous bastard in this relationship. So what?  
The thing of kissing, brought another question to Stiles' head. What would his lips taste like?

 Oh God. They probably tasted like burger. No. Yuck. Nobody would like to kiss him then.

 Then he started thinking. What if the only reason of his loneliness wasn't Scott? What if _he_ wasn't appealing to people? What if people found him disgusting and ran away from him? God. Scott was just lying to him. He was probably alone because he sucked.  
He immediately depressed. But then a little voice started sounding in his head, suspiciously wearing his mom's tone.

_But why does that matter..._

 Why does that matter? Because he's a fucking weirdo! A freak! And nobody liked him!

_If Scott loves you?_

 He had interrupted the voice. It hadn't been finished. But now it was. And Stiles agreed with that wise voice.

_What did that matter if Scott loved him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Hope you did. Love ya all ❤  
> I want to thank Annielisie, following what I said in last chapter, thank you darling for commenting and the sweet things you said. Love you :*


	28. Energic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sleepy. On Thursday it was my birthday, wii! So yeah, I partied. #SorryNotSorry  
> Hope you enjoy this, I don't really think it's good, but well, at least it's understandable (I think).
> 
>  
> 
> Corrected.

-Morning Glee Clubers! - Said Mr. Schuester happily when he entered the classroom on a Monday. Monday. _Seriously? Do you have to be so happy on a Monday?_ thought Scott annoyed. Who is so shining all day, everyday, every week, every month, every year, all. The. Fucking. Time? WHO?

 He saw Stiles smile from his seat beside him, and the rest of the Glee club answer in their normal voice tones. Was he the only one so annoyed? What was happening to him?

-Happy Monday! Today it's September the 12th, and today, as maybe some of you know, it's a special day in the theatre history.- Scott had stopped listening him after September the 12th. The full moon! That's why he's so moody!

 Mr. Schuester started walking towards the whiteboard, and wrote "Katharine Hepburn" on it.

-On September 12th, eighty eight years ago, Katharine Hepburn made her debut in theaters. She was an actress very know for her strong independence and, more importantly and what we are focusing ourselves on, her energic personality. She was always happy, always ready to do more things, to challenge herself. Which is why, this inspiring woman who is considered the biggest Hollywood star of all time, is inspiring our lesson for the week.

 A lot of people behind him high-fived, and threw their fists in the air. Mr. Schuester just smiled and then went on talking.

-This week I want you to do a number, solo, trio, duet, whatever you want to do, that makes you feel energic. That makes you feel like you couldn't be happier and that you're ready to challenge yourselves with anything that you find. I want you to do a happy number. Whatever makes you feel happy.

 As soon as he finished talking everyone started chatting, and Scott had to cover his ears, because it was too much, they all sounded so close. He was going to loose it.

-Mr. Schue, I think I have the perfect song for this assignment.- Said Kurt.

-Great. Show us what you've got.

-Stiles, can you go to the drums?  
Stiles nodded. And Scott scowled.  
 Drums? Stiles not being near him? He had to get out of there before he killed someone.

 He stood up and practically ran out of the classroom.

 Everyone saw the door after Scott was out of the classroom. What had happened with him? Why did he run?

-Well, let's go on.- Said Will.- Kurt?

-Sure.- Said Kurt, who, as well as Stiles, wasn't so surprised. He had been moody since earlier.

* * *

 

_-Hey Scotty.- Said Stiles as soon as he saw Scott entering the school, he started walking beside him._

_-Hey.- Scott muttered._

_Kurt silently joined Stiles, he took a look at Scott and then said on his normal voice tone (because it was stupid to whisper if Scott could hear anyway)._

_-Why is he like that?_

_-Dunno. Maybe he's just in a bad mood.- Said Stiles._

_Scott growled lowly._

_-Are you growling at **me**?_

_Scott quietly shock his head._

_-Then why are you growling?- Asked Kurt._

_-Doesn't matter.- Said Scott.- It's my problem, not yours. I don't know why you worry._

_-Because we care about you?- Asked Stiles. Scott didn't say anything.- Fuck it. Let's go Kurt, we have Glee club rehearsal._

_As soon as they were three meters apart, Scott ran to them._

_-Don't do that.- He said lowly to Stiles._  
_-Why not? After all it's my problem, not yours._

_Scott grabbed Stiles' arm._

_-I'm serious. I don't know what's going on, but I feel like if I get too far from I'm gonna snap and murder someone. Murder, as in, cruelly, slowly, painfully murder._

_Stiles caressed lightly the hand that was on his arm and said:_

_-It's okay. Everyone has a bad day._

_-I don't have bad days, I have worse days.- Said Scott._

_-You'll get through it._

 

_They went to Glee Club._

* * *

 

 Stiles placed himself at the drums and read the partiture. He loved this song, he knew Kurt would pick it.

 _Oh, well, imagine,_  
_As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,_  
_And I can't help but to hear—_  
_No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words_

 After this, Kurt walked to the seats and heard that Quinn and Puck whispered "I love you" "I love you too"

 " _What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding," says a bridesmaid to the waiter,_  
_"And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

 As he said "Whore" Kurt grabbed Santana's shoulders and stuck his head between her and Brittany.

 _I chime in with a_  
_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_  
_With a sense of poise and rationality._  
_I chime in,_  
_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_  
_With a sense of..._

 In the chorus, everyone started dancing in their seats.

 _Oh, well, in fact,_  
_Well, I'll look at it this way,_  
_I mean technically our marriage is saved,_  
_Well, this calls for a toast._  
_So, pour the champagne._

 Kurt pretended to have a cup on his hand and poured an invisible drink.

 _Oh, well, in fact,_  
_Well, I'll look at it this way,_  
_I mean technically our marriage is saved,_  
_Well, this calls for a toast,_  
_So, pour the champagne, pour the champagne!_

 Then he pretended to drink from that cup.

 _I chime in with a_  
_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_  
_With a sense of poise and rationality._  
_I chime in,_  
_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_  
_With a sense of poise and rationality again_

 Everyone stood up and started dancing.

 _I chime in,_  
_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_  
_With a sense of poise and rationality._  
_I chime in,_  
_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"_  
_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_  
_With a sense of poise and rationality again..._

 Everyone laughed together and Mr. Schue applauded and smiled.

-Great Kurt. Is that really the song that makes you happy?

-Totally. Doesn't it make you feel like partying?

-I guess so. Well, kids. That's the assignment. Sing what makes you happy.

* * *

 

 When Kurt and Stiles came out of the classroom, they found Scott sitting beside the door on the floor. Stiles offered his hand to help him stand up.

-You were great Kurt.- Said Scott.

-Thanks. Are you singing something?

-N--

-Yes! He is!- Stiles said happily.

Scott stared at him, shocked.

-I am?

-You are. With me! I have the perfect song.  
Scott stared at Stiles for a few minutes and then reacted. He smiled.

-Okay. That sounds cool.

-Great! Let's practice.

 Stiles dragged Scott away. Kurt just stared at them from behind. They made a good couple.

* * *

 

 The following days of the week, Kurt and Stiles didn't really see each other at school because Scott and Stiles were practicing. He knew Stiles' plan, he had figured it out since he first saw Stiles offering Scott to sing a song.

 He was trying to distract Scott. To make him spend time with him, so he could be calm. Kurt thought that was genius. There was no better way to docile Scott than Stiles. And everyone, close to them, knew that.

 Stiles had talked to Kurt and confessed him that he had no idea as to what to do when Scott got angry. Maybe he could control it. But what if he snapped? He could kill someone. And that way, Stiles was as much of a danger as he was of a help. If someone messed with Stiles it would be worse than bothering Scott himself. Better watch out for Scott.

 In Glee Club everyone had already sang. Mercedes who sang Let It Shine, Brittany and Santana who sang Man! I feel like a woman, Rachel and Finn, who sang Don't Go Breaking My Heart, Puck and Quinn who sang Just Give Me A Reason, the rest of the girls who teamed up and sang Wannabe, and the rest of the boys, who teamed up and sang Happy. There were only Scott and Stiles left.

 Friday finally came and it was Scott and Stiles turn to sing.

-Well, this is our song. Hope you enjoy. We worked hard on it.

 _Doh_  
_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh_  
_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh_  
_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh_  
_Doh doh doh, doh duh (Aaaaaaow!)_

 _This hit_  
_That ice cold_  
_Michelle Pfeiffer_  
_That white gold_  
_This one for them hood girls_  
_Them good girls_  
_Straight masterpieces_  
_Stylin', wilin_  
_Livin' in up in the city_  
_Got chucks on with Saint Laurent_  
_Gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty_

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
_Call the po-lice and the fireman_  
_I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
_Make a dragon wanna retire, man_  
_I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
_Say my name you know who I am_  
_I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
_And my band 'bout that money_  
_Break it down..._

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)_  
_Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)_  
_Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)_  
_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya_  
_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya_  
_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya_  
_Saturday night and we in the spot_  
_Don't believe me just watch (Come on)_

 _Doh_  
_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_

_Don't believe me just watch_

_Doh_  
_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_

 _Don't believe me just watch_  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
_Hey, hey, hey, oh!_

 _Stop_  
_Wait a minute_  
_Fill my cup put some liquor in it_  
_Take a sip, sign a check_  
_Julio, Get the stretch!_  
_Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi_  
_If we show up, we gon' show out_  
_Smoother than a fresh jar of Skippy_

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
_Call the po-lice and the fireman_  
_I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
_Make a dragon wanna retire, man_  
_I'm too hot (hot damn) {hot damn}_  
_Bitch, say my name you know who I am_  
_I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
_And my band 'bout that money_  
_Break it down..._

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)_  
_Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)_  
_Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)_  
_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya_  
_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya_  
_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya_  
_Saturday night and we in the spot_  
_Don't believe me just watch (come on)_

 _Doh_  
_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_

_Don't believe me just watch_

_Doh_  
_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_

 _Don't believe me just watch_  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
_Hey, hey, hey, oh!_

 _Before we leave_  
_Let me tell y'all a little something_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up, uh_  
_I said Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_

 _Come on, dance_  
_Jump on it_  
_If you sexy then flaunt it_  
_If you freaky then own it_  
_Don't brag about it, come show me_  
_Come on, dance_  
_Jump on it_  
_If you sexy then flaunt it_  
_Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot_  
_Don't believe me just watch (come on)_

 _Doh_  
_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_

_Don't believe me just watch_

_Doh_  
_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_

 _Don't believe me just watch_  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
_Don't believe me just watch_  
_Hey, hey, hey, oh!_

 _Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_  
_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)_  
_Uptown Funk you up_  
_Aaaaaaow!_

 They finished and everyone applauded. Stiles was smiling like Cheshire. He got it. It worked. Scott was calm, he was getting through the full moon without brutally murdering someone.

 That, until Puck, asshole as always, hugged him, pointedly looking at Scott.

 A danger alarm set off in Stiles' and Kurt head. Scott ran towards Puck. Stiles tried to stop him by putting himself ahead.

 Thankfully he stopped. He wasn't completely gone yet.

-No! Scott come with me.

 Scott ran out of the room and Kurt followed.

 Outside Stiles was freaking out.

-Stiles! What is it?

_-He's shifting! We have to get him home!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I don't know. I fucked up. Well. Hope I didn't.  
> Thanks a lot to Julezz for commenting( Don't even know if you still follow the story but well) I do love the feedback you all give me.  
> Btw, don't feel bad if comment a lot and you're not here yet, I'm doing it by chronologycal order. The only two that I can totally remember without "Cheating" are astrospace and Annielisie.  
> Hope you liked this! Love you all! ❤


	29. So Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! How you doing? Hope you're good.  
> Don't really know what to say about this so. You have that to expect.  
> Warnings: Bondage, and mentions of Mpreg.
> 
>  
> 
> Recently corrected.

_-He's shifting! We have to get him home!_

-How are we supposed to do that?! Isn't he gonna kill us on the way? - Asked Kurt, almost screaming.

-He's not gonna kill us, he can control himself long enough and then I'll take care of him, but I need you to get us home, I can't keep him in calm if I'm driving.

 Kurt seemed to hesitate, like he was considering his options.

 _-What would you do if this was Sebastian?_ \- Asked Stiles annoyed.

 That seemed to convince Kurt enough to lead to Stiles' Jeep. Stiles knew it was a risky move, to compare his and Scott's situation to Kurt and Sebastian's, but fuck it, he needed to get moving.

 As they entered the Jeep, Scott and Stiles sat on the back while Kurt took the driver's seat. Stiles gave Scott his hand, Scott squeezed it tightly and took a deep breath.

-Scotty, I just need you to control yourself until we get home, okay? Can you do that for me?

 Scott just growled and squeezed his hand tighter, and Stiles took that as a confirmation. He just needed him to be calm for five more minutes. They could make it.  
Kurt got them to Stiles' house as fast as he could, and then opened the doors for them. He seemed shocked (to say the least) to see Scott in that state. Kurt had mostly seen Scott annoyed, and he had never feared him, but right now? Scott seemed downright terrifying. He didn't know how he would react if he said anything, so he just waved at Stiles. Stiles waved back.

 That's the last thing he saw as he turned around and walked home.

* * *

 

 Back in Stiles' house, Scott was breathing raggedly, obviously trying to control himself. Stiles desperately wanted to help, but he wasn't exactly sure how. So he just asked Scott.

-What helps you go through this in calm? What grounds you?

_-You._

-Yep, I'm flattered but that's not really helpful right now, since I'm already here. Anything else?

-Say whatever I'm thinking out loud instead of keeping it to myself.

-Great! Do it!

Scott raised his head and looked at Stiles profoundly, his eyes bleeding red.

-You promise you won't run away?

-No. Do it if it helps you.

 Scott inhaled lots of air and then raised his eyes, focusing on Stiles. Stiles instantly felt overwhelmed and gulped. Scott didn't exactly look like he was going to attack him, but rather like he would attack anything that prevented him from seeing Stiles. Like he would attack whoever came between them, no matter who it was.

_-I want to kill him. Not just kill him, torture him. I've had enough of him. I'm so angry, so furious, he keeps getting between you and me. Keeps attacking me, and worse, you. I would love to see his fresh blood and flesh all over the floor,  where it belongs. To torture him. Slowly take him apart, piece by piece. First a finger and finally a toe. Each part perfectly destroyed by my claws. I think it's time he learns his lesson. I won't let **anything** get between you and me. I won't allow it. I won't let anything get between us even if **you** want something to get between us. I've waited for so long. I deserve you. I know I deserve you. You're mine. It's always been like that, even when you didn't know it. You belong to me and with me. I've been holding up for so long to have you, I won't allow you to escape from me. Not now, not **ever**. No one is going to mess up with us. No one. I love you Stiles, and my love is not a platonic one. I want you all to myself, for nobody else. My love is selfish. If I could, I would have you locked up in my basement away from society. They don't appreciate you. Nobody does. Only me. I love you Stiles, and I won't allow you to escape from my claws, even if it means that I have to take down the rest of the world by myself._

 Stiles stood there, out of breath. He shouldn't, he really really shouldn't feel aroused after that. That was so sick. Scott had just practically told him that if necessary he would be locked up in a hidden place to be kept away from the outside (which probably counted as kidnapping), and Stiles' best idea was to have an erection right there. Awesome. Great. Fucking outstanding.

 He didn't even know why he said this, where did it come out, but it came out as blunt as possible, and this just added fuel to the fire that was Scott right now.

_-I don't want to escape your claws._

Scott growled a little and seemed more calm.

-You wouldn't be able to do it if you tried anyway.

-No. You're right.

 Scott took a deep breath again. He had finally calmed down.

-You okay now?

-Yes. Just exhausted.

Stiles nodded and started looking for pijamas.

-What are you doing?- Asked Scott.  
-You're exhausted, so let's sleep.- He threw Scott a pijama and started changing into his own.

 After they were changed, they laid down, and Scott spooned Stiles. They drifted off to sleep, and Stiles had a dream.

* * *

 

_His arms were bonded to the bedposts, and his legs were bonded too. His eyes were open, and he saw Scott sucking a hickey on his chest. A really big hickey. While he was doing this, he saw that Scott had a growing bulge on his briefs. He wondered how big he was._

_-Big.- Answered Scott as if he could hear that in his mind._

_**Did I say that out loud?** Thought Stiles._

_-You can't keep anything from me. Not even your thoughts. You're all mine Stiles. All mine to enjoy._

_-So I don't get privacy on my thoughts?_

_-You do. Just not from me. Why? Something you're hiding from me?_

_-No. Nothing at all._  
_-Awesome._

_Scott came back to his chest, and started sucking little hickeys making a trail to his neck. There, on a very visible spot, he started sucking._

_-Wait. No._

_-Yes.- Simply answered Scott._

_-No. Scott untie me.- Said Stiles._

_-No._

_-Do it! This is bordering rape._

_-No. I already said you can't keep anything from me. I know you're enjoying it. I know you better than anyone. You like this. Besides, who are you going to call for help?- Scott's tone turned darker, slightly more sinister.- We wouldn't want them getting me angry, now would we?_

_Stiles closed his mouth. Not one, but four knots were clenching and unclenching in his in insides. Why did this turn him on? Was he so sick? God._

_-You're not sick. You're just made at my measures. Perfect for me._

_-You're not the only overly possessive guy in the world. I could be perfect for someone else._

_Scott gave a rather harsh bite on his neck, almost drawing blood._

_-Say something like that again, **you'll never get out of my bed.**_

_Stiles' heartbeat fastened._

_-It's not like I have a chance of leaving it now._

_-No, you don't. But imagine forever. You, only you being here, your scent covering the room, your hands and legs tied to the bedposts, all open, awating for me... Mmm, I might just keep you here even if you don't say anything._  
_Stiles gulped._

_-You would be my little toy. Only mine.  Nobody else would see you. We would spend so much time together, maybe I can even get you pregnant... Mmm. You smell so good.- Said Scott inhaling Stiles' scent._

_Even as things moved farther and the dream moved on, Stiles still had something in the back of his head._

**_Pregnant?_ **

* * *

 

 Scott was hugging Stiles, tightly. He could feel his breathing, sometimes slow, sometimes fast, and most of times normal. He knew he was having a dream. He could feel it. Besides he could already read Stiles perfectly. The good thing was that if he was having a nightmare, Scott would be there to hold him.

 With that thought, he went to sleep.

* * *

 

 _Blood was everywhere. On the walls, on the floor, on his clothes, on his body, on his hands. Everywhere._  
_-Scott...You can't do that everytime someone flirts with me._

_Scott turned around, eyes still red, fangs still out. His face **shifted**._

_-You want me to take my rage out on you?- He asked lowly._

_-N-no. But you can't do this to people everytime someone hits on me. You can't kill and/or torture them. It's not okay. You'll get in trouble._

_-So?_

_-I don't want you to get in trouble.- Said Stiles sadly.- If you get in trouble with the law I'll loose you and I don't want that to happen._

_Scott ran towards Stiles and his face, still on shift, ran across Stiles' neck. Stiles trembled._

_-I told you you won't loose me. Either you want to or not. I won't let anything get between us._

_-I get that. But you have to stop being so..._

_-Possessive?_

_-...Violent._

_-You want me to change?- Asked Scott, his tone sad._

_-No!- Stiles hurried to say.- I just think that you can be violent but in your mind, and with rivals but not with other people. I know you're not violent. Scott you're a piece of sunshine. All I'm asking is that you show it a little bit more, not that you change._

_-But if I'm kinder there's gonna be a lot of people around._

_-And? What's wrong with that?_

_-I just..._

_-What?_

_-What if you like them better than me? -Stiles'_   _jaw dropped._

_-You serious?_

_-Of course I'm serious.- Scott's face was normal now. He started pacing around in the room.- What if you like them more? That is going to happen. Stiles you have all the reasons to be loved. What do I have? Nothing. I'm nothing special. I'll loose you if I let other people too close._

_-Scott don't be silly. You're beautiful. You're sexy, you're kind, you're strong, you're a gentleman, you're sweet. I'm the one who should be afraid of losing you, not you of losing me. Scott you're perfect. Everything in you is. I'm just asking a little bit more control when people get close to me._

_-Okay.- Scott said. He walked over to Stiles again.- But no one less than one meter close.- He said smiling._

_-You can check with a ruler if you want._

_And then, Scott attacked Stiles' neck._

* * *

 

 When Scott woke up from his dream, Stiles was already awake. He was tapping Scott lightly.

-Scotty...

-What?- Scott asked grumpily. He didn't like mornings.

 Okay maybe he did but he was in bed with Stiles. He didn't want to move.

-I need to go pee.

 Scott thought a few seconds, then said.

-Hold it.

-What?- Scott's arms were all around Stiles, like he was an octopus. He couldn't get out.

-I said hold it. How comes everytime we're in bed you want to go pee? Hold it.

-I need to go.

-And I need to stay like this.- Said Scott, clearly not wanting to move. Stiles didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry.

-I can't pee on myself!

-No you can't. Hold it.

-Please! Look, I swear I'll do everything you want me to if you just please let me go.

-You shouldn't promise things you know you won't be able to keep.

 That made his cock twitch, and that didn't help.

-Please.

 Scott grumpily opened his arms a little, enough to let Stiles go.

-You promised to do everything I wanted you to do. You better keep that.

 When Stiles left the bathroom, he saw Scott all over his bed, his face buried in Stiles' pillow.

-Scott I'm here.

-Come here.

Stiles walked towards Scott and Scott grabbed him and threw him to bed. He started tickling him. Stiles couldn't stop laughing.

-No! Wait! I can't!- He said between laughs.

-You said everything I wanted. What I want is to see you laugh.- Said Scott laughing too.

 Stiles was beautiful laughing.

 When he was finally able to calm down, he realized that his and Scott's face were inches apart. Their breaths mingled.

-So, now you kiss me?- Asked Stiles.

-Don't know. I've never kissed anyone.

-I think now it's time for the kiss.

-Whatever you want.

 Scott started leaning forward. Their faces inches from each other. Their noses were touching...

 _Oops! I did it again_  
_I played with your heart_  
_Got lost in this game_

 Scott growled.

-It's probably my mom. I have to get that.

-Do it.- Said Stiles. His tone blank.

 After Scott finished talking with his mom, he turned to Stiles

-She wanted to know where I was.

-She knows about your...condition?

-Yes.

-Good. Dude...-

 Scott raised his eyebrows.

-What?

-Britney Spears?! Seriously?!- Stiles exploded with laughter.

 Scott laughed some more too, but there was still that "kiss" on his mind.

_So close._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot to tum who commented. Don't know if you still read the story but thanks anyway.  
> The "question" made in the chapter, I kinda need an answer. Do you want mpreg in the story or you feel uncomfortable with it?  
> Last but not least, Scott isn't going to change, I just wrote but he'll still be possessive.


	30. Sectionals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. Is. So. Freaking. Long. I don't even know what got over me, it wasn't intended to be this long. Wow.  
> Hope you like it anyways.  
> IMPORTANT. I'M DEAD SERIOUS. READ THIS.  
> At the second song of this chapter, I highly, highly recommend to listen to song while reading. If you do this, then you have to, as soon as Rachel starts to sing (The song's Get It Right) start reading the paragraph under the first verse of the song, and if you finish the paragraph before Rachel finishes singing the verse, YOU WAIT, until the verse is over and the next starts to start reading the second paragraph. Believe me, if you do this, you'll enjoy the chapter way more.
> 
>  
> 
> Recently corrected.

_Sectionals_.

 Ah, the fond feeling of nervousness and anxiety all mixed in his stomach.

_Well, in everyone's stomachs._

 They had been rehearsing non-stop all this time. They really wanted to win this, they were all determined to do that. Sectionals were theirs. Nobody would take that away from them. They _were_ going to win.

 So, Stiles had been rehearsing almost every moment he was awake. Hours of practicing, mostly of singing, but dancing too. He wanted to be perfect for the team, he didn't want to screw this up for everyone else.

 He practiced some songs all by himself. He was getting better at singing, he just followed Blaine's instructions, which he sent via Skype when they couldn't meet each other.

_Which was almost always since neither Blaine nor him wanted to risk Scott finding out they still saw each other._

 It wasn't that Stiles was scared it was just... He didn't know how Scott would react. What if he freaked out and did everything in his power to stop them from seeing each other? Scott had a lot of power, he could do a lot of things. Besides, it was mostly Blaine who didn't want Scott to find out. _He_ was scared. And maybe that was a good thing.

* * *

 

_-So, can we meet? I need at least one lesson one on one before sectionals._

_-You sure? Don't you have something scheduled with Scott or anything?_

_-Nop. I'm free. What about we meet on Saturday? If it makes you feel better I'll tell Scott I have a family meeting._

_-Could you? I just don't want to take any risks._

_-Sure. Don't worry._

_-Thanks._

* * *

 

 So right now all he could worry about was dancing. He asked Brittany for help, but she couldn't really correct him in the mistakes he made, she could only guide him. So, he found himself looking for Mike's help, which probably made him safer since Santana was a very jealous woman.

 But, maybe it didn't help that since he got help from Mike Scott wanted to be present in every practice they had. Mike wasn't exactly uncomfortable with it, but Stiles felt... Guilty. Mike didn't have to watch every move he made just because Scott didn't like other people touching him. On Friday, they had the last practice before sectionals, which were on Monday.

-You're practically unimproveable, Stiles. There's nothing else for you to get better at.

 So, with that last devolution, Stiles found himself to be almost ready, only needing that last singing lesson on Saturday.

* * *

 

 As soon as he got to Blaine's home, he got a text from Scott.

_You in the family reunion yet?_

 Stiles answered with a quick text _Yep_ and then folded his phone into his back pocket, silencing it so he couldn't be distracted in the session with Blaine.

-Well, hello Stiles, you look positively handsome.

 Stiles was wearing his normal clothes, nothing special. Just a black t-shirt with the Red Hot Chilli Peppers logo, blue jeans and a grey jacket. His hair was actually a bit messy, and he had his Adidas retro on. He wasn't wearing anything that was worth of a compliment.

 And still, Blaine complimented him. It still surprised Stiles how gentle he could be, even after everything that happened, even after the attack, Blaine was still gentle and caring, still polite. How could he actually do that? If he had gone through everything that he had, he would probably be a bitch to everyone, specially him and Scott. And still, Blaine was nice to everyone. Blaine was awesome.

-Thanks, you look handsome too.

 Actually, this was the first time he had seen Blaine without gel. His hair was curly and thin, and he was wearing a loose sweater and sweatpants. Blaine, indeed, looked handsome.

-Well, you want to show me how you can sing now? Did you prepare something to sing for me?

 Blaine was smiling warmly, encouraging. Stiles couldn't help but smile too.

 Suddenly, a picture of Scott smiling appeared in his head. This was okay, though, right? He wasn't doing anything wrong, right?  
No. No, he wasn't making out with Blaine or anything. He smiled. He was just nervous, that's all.

 So, because he was nervous, he just nodded, and waited for Blaine to go on.

-What did you prepare?

 Stiles took out his phone, and played the song that he wanted to sing. As soon as he heard the melody of the song that Stiles had chosen, Blaine smiled and then mouthed: _"Good choice"_

 _I'm gonna make a change_  
_For once in my life_  
_It's gonna feel real good_  
_Gonna make a difference_  
_Gonna make it right_

 _As I turn up the collar on_  
_My favorite winter coat_  
_This wind is blowing my mind_  
_I see the kids in the streets_  
_With not enough to eat_  
_Who am I to be blind_  
_Pretending not to see their needs?_

 _A summer disregard_  
_A broken bottle top_  
_And a one man soul_  
_They follow each other on the wind, ya' know_  
_'Cause they got nowhere to go_  
_That's why I want you to know_

 _I'm starting with the man in the mirror_  
_I'm asking him to change his ways_  
_And no message could have been any clearer:_  
_If you wanna make the world a better place_  
_Take a look at yourself and then make a change_  
_I've been a victim of a selfish kind of love_  
_It's time that I realize_  
_That there are some with no home_  
_Not a nickel to loan_

 _Could it be really me_  
_Pretending that they're not alone?_  
_A willow deeply scarred_  
_Somebody's broken heart_  
_And a washed-out dream_  
_They follow the pattern of the wind, ya' see_  
_'Cause they got no place to be_  
_That's why I'm starting with me_

 _I'm starting with the man in the mirror (oh!)_  
_I'm asking him to change his ways (oh!)_  
_And no message could have been any clearer:_  
_If you wanna make the world a better place_  
_Take a look at yourself and then make a change_

 _I'm starting with the man in the mirror_  
_I'm asking him to change his ways_  
_And no message could have been any clearer_  
_If you wanna make the world a better place_  
_Take a look at yourself and then make that change_

  
_I'm starting with the man in the mirror_  
_I'm asking him to change his ways_  
_No message could have been any clearer_  
_(If you wanna make the world a better place)_  
_(Take a look at yourself and then make the change)_

 _(You gotta get it right, while you got the time)_  
_('Cause when you close your heart)_  
_You can't close your, your mind!_  
_(Then you close your mind!)_

 _That man, that man, that man, that man_  
_With the man in the mirror_  
_(Man in the mirror, oh yeah!)_  
_That man, that man, that man_  
_I'm asking him to change his ways (better change!)_  
_You know... That man_  
_No message could have been any clearer_  
_If you wanna make the world a better place_  
_Take a look at yourself and then make the change_

 _I'm gonna make a change_  
_It's gonna feel real good_  
_Come on! (change)_  
_Just lift yourself, you know_  
_You've got to stop it, yourself!_  
_(Yeah! Make that change!)_

 _I've got to make that change, today!_  
_(Man in the mirror)_  
_You got to, you got to not let yourself, brother_  
_(Yeah! - make that change!)_  
_You know, I've got to get_  
_That man, that man... (man in the mirror)_  
_You've got to, you've got to move!_

 _Come on! Yome on! you got to_  
_Stand up! Stand up! stand up!_  
_(Yeah! - make that change)_  
_Stand up and lift yourself, now!_  
_(Man in the mirror)_  
_(Yeah! - make that change!)_  
_Gonna make that change._  
_Come on! (man in the mirror)_  
_You know it! You know it_  
_You know it! You know it_  
_(Change) make that change_

  
-That was incredible. When did you get this awesome? Seriously Stiles, that was great!- Blaine was even giving him an applause.

 Stiles smiled wide, really happy with the praise. He had actually done pretty good. That much practice seemingly helped him with his voice. So yeah, practice makes the master.

-Now, how about we practice some other songs to correct a few little things and we get you ready for Monday?

 Stiles had already nodded when Blaine's main door opened. He looked at Blaine with a questioning look and Blaine smiled and said quietly.

-A friend of my brother.

 After he said that, another voice, not exactly deep but not exactly thin either, asked:

_-Blaine, who are you with?_

* * *

 

 Scott was worried. Actually, that was an understatement. He was _dying_. Literally.

 Where was Stiles and why wasn't he answering his texts? He couldn't actually be _this_ distracted in a family reunion, right? What kind of teenager got so distracted by his family? None. No one. Not even Stiles.

 He couldn't understand. What if something happened to him while being at the reunion? What if he had an attack and he had to be dragged to the hospital in order to get better? What if he had an accident on his way to buy something for the family reunion? What if an alien had abducted him and his family?

_Okay, maybe not **that**._

 But still, anything could have happened. Just to get rid of one of the chances he had thought about, he called his mom to the hospital.

_-Honey? Why are you calling me? Are you okay?- Worry filled his mom's voice._

_-Yes mom, I'm fine. I just wanted to know, did someone named Stilinski get carried there today? You know, kinda tall, with moles, black hair, colorful clothes?_

_-You mean Stiles? The kid you're in love with?_

_Scott may or may have not blushed at that._

_-Yes! Fuc--_

_-Language!_

_-Yes, mom, Stiles! Is he there?_

_-No, darling. Why? Did something happen to him?_

_-No, at least I hope so. He's just not answering my texts or my calls._

_-Oh God, honey! Calm down! He's probably just busy with something else. He'll answer eventually. Keep calm._

_-'Kay mom, thanks._

 But his mom's advices helped little and nothing. He was still worried. He tried distracting himself. Music, books, tv, nothing helped. Nothing. After half an hour of futile attempts of ignoring his phone, he decided to call Stiles' dad.

_And he will not explain how he had the sheriff's phone number._

 He called and the Sheriff answered at the third tone.

_-Hello? Who's this?_

_-Hello sir, I don't know if you know who I am. I'm Scott, a friend of your son._

_-Oh yeah.- Even though he probably wanted to sound honest, Scott knew the Sheriff didn't know who he was at all._

_And that may or may have not crushed his ego a little._

_-Anyway, I just wanted to know if Stiles was okay?_

_-I don't know kiddo, ask him. I'm not with him right now._

_-What? But, aren't you at a family meeting?_

_-Family meeting? What? No. That was months ago._

_**The. Fuck.?!** _

_-So you mean Stiles is not with you?_

_-No. He went to a friend's house, or so he told me._

_-So you're not even sure where he is at?- Scott asked, a bit annoyed._

_-No, and if I'm honest, I never am. Stiles is not always honest about his were-abouts, and within time, I realized that's okay. He can take care of himself._

_Scott just remained silent at the other end of the line._

_-But hey, if you want to know where he is so badly, ask Kurt. He probably knows._

_-Thanks._

Scott was partly angry, and partly worried.  
He was partly worried because he _still didn't know if Stiles was okay._ And partly angry because _Stiles had lied._

 Why did he lie? Why did he feel like Scott couldn't know? Why?

 He wasn't exactly angry at Stiles, but at himself. Stiles was supposed to trust him, and Stiles obviously didn't trust him if he felt the need of lying to him about where he was. He and Stiles were supposed to be honest with each other, to _trust_ each other. And Stiles didn't trust him and he wasn't honest with him. And that was probably his fault.

 He finally called Kurt. He answered at the second tone.

  
_-Scott?_

_-Yes._

_-Why did you call me?_

_-I'm going to be straight forward with this. Where's Stiles?_

_Kurt stood silent for a few seconds._

_-Kurt._

_-Yeah, I just..._

_-Kurt, I know when you're lying._

_Scott had run out of patience, he was annoyed._

_-He's..._

_-Yeah?_

_-He's with Blaine._

**_What?!_ **

* * *

 

 The voice belonged to a brody, tall, black haired, blue-eyed, bearded, guy, with blue jeans, black shirt and a leather jacket. His frown disappeared as soon as he saw Stiles.

-Blaine, who's this handsome young man?

Stiles didn't have superhearing, but he could swear he had listened Blaine growl a little.

-Derek, this is Stiles, Stiles Stilinski. Stiles, this is Derek, Derek Hale.

 The guy smirked, he grabbed Stiles' hand and kissed it, he then frowned a little, but a second later his face went back to normal. He smiled.

-Stiles? What kind of name is that?

-The kind of one that you get when your real name is way too complicated to pronounce.- Said Stiles smiling.

-Well, that's funny.

-Funny is Derek's middle name.- Said Blaine, smiling.

-Blaine.- Said Derek in a threatening tone.

-Oh no. There's no way I'm not knowing it now.

-It's not funny.- Said Derek.

-It is.- Argued Blaine.

-What is it?- Asked Stiles, eager.

Blaine opened his mouth.

-Blaine, no!

-It's...

-Blaine!

-Miguel!

Stiles bursted out laughing. Derek looked at Blaine angrily.

-Blaine! We agreed to no one else knowing my name!

-Oh, come on! He won't say anything, right Stiles?

-Nope, my mouth is shout.

 Derek smiled thankfully.

-Well, what about we go to the living room to play some video games? - Offered Blaine.

 Stiles nodded eagerly.

-Well, let's go!

 Before Derek could cross the line that divided the entrance and the living room, Blaine grabbed his shoulder and dragged him a little backwards. He tiptoed to lean into Derek's ear.

_-Don't even think about it, Derek._

* * *

 

 With Blaine?! Stiles was with Blaine?! What?! No! That couldn't be true!

But what if it was? What if Stiles had been pretending all this time? What if it was all a lie and Stiles didn't actually like him? What if he was just pretending because he didn't want Scott to attack him? Oh God, what if he actually thought Scott would physically attack him? He didn't think that of him, did he? Did he?

No. He couldn't. He had been so close, so close. It couldn't all just be a lie. He would have known. It couldn't all be a fake. He was probably just imagining things.

 Before he lost his mind, he decided to quietly enter into Stiles' room. He probably looked like a creep, but he needed Stiles' scent to calm him down, he needed to smell Stiles so he wouldn't loose his mind.

 And he could take advantage of this and wait for Stiles here.

* * *

 

 At Blaine's home, Blaine was about to violently stab Derek. Didn't he understand the word no? He was playing with fire at touching Stiles like this. Besides, Stiles was probably already scent-marked by Scott, so Derek knew what he was doing, he just didn't care.

 Scott was a werewolf, okay, he knew that Derek and his family were too, but Scott was an _alpha_. Derek was a _beta_. Scott would kick his ass. Even if he was younger. And he couldn't exactly tell Derek that he was an alpha, because then, he would love to face Scott, kill him, get the alpha powers _and_ Stiles. And Derek? With power and a well fed ego? Totally dangerous.

 Scott wasn't exactly dangerous, at least not to people who didn't touch Stiles. Now, Derek was dangerous, whether people was threatening him or not. He was... Impulsive.

 He wasn't bad, but he was dangerous and even if Scott wasn't present in Stiles' life, Blaine wouldn't want them to be together either. They wouldn't be good for each other. Never.

 So, as soon as Stiles left his house, he talked to Derek.

-Derek. Leave him alone.

-What?- Asked Derek playing innocence.

-Leave him. You're not going to be with him.

-Why not?

-Don't play the fool! We both know why! I know that he's probably already scent-marked. And you smelled it. Stop it Derek, seriously, you're playing with fire.

-Why? He's not marked. At least not on his skin. That means he's free.

 Derek stood up and went to the fridge, to get a bottle of juice.

-He's not free. Stop it.- Insisted Blaine.

-Why do you care so much anyway? It doesn't involve you in any aspect.

-Yes, it does!- Blaine stopped a little to think about what he was going to say next.- I know Stiles'...- What were they?- Couple. I know him. He's not a calm person. As soon as he feels threatened, he'll kick your ass.

-Why? He dates someone in his thirties? I highly doubt somebody can fight me. Much less a teenager.

-No, he dates...

 Blaine stopped himself.

-An alpha?

 He couldn't lie to Derek, so he just kept his mouth shut.

-He dates an alpha. -Derek smirked.- If I beat him...

-You won't.

-How do you know that?- Derek asked, still smiling.

-Because...

 He shouldn't say this. Derek would be even more triggered to kill Scott. It was dangerous. But, maybe this would make Derek come to his senses.

-He's the one who attacked me.

* * *

 

 When Stiles finally got to his house, everything was dark. His dad had a night shift, so nobody should be in the house.  
He climbed up the stairs and opened the door to his room.

-HOLY FUCKING SHIT!- Stiles almost fell backwards.

-Scott! What the hell?!

-What the hell? _What the hell?_ I was worried sick for you! _Where_ the hell _were you?_

 Of course, Scott already knew where Stiles had been. But he wanted to see Stiles answer.

-At the family meeting.- He said.

-You _do_ remember you can't lie to me, right?  
Stiles stood still.

-Why didn't you tell me you went to Blaine's?  
Stiles kept quiet.

-You're not going to answer?

-Are you mad?

-No. I'm disappointed because you thought you couldn't tell me.

-I didn't, I just... Blaine was scared. And I wanted him to feel safe.

-Why?

-Why what?

-Why did you want him to feel safe?

-Because he deserves it.

-Why did you go to his house?- Scott stood up and walked towards Stiles. He stopped when their noses were brushing.

 And right now, Stiles just couldn't ignore the few inches that Scott had in his favor.

-Because I needed to practice my singing.

-Well then...- Scott slid his arms behind Stiles' back.- You better sing beautifully on Monday. You know I'll be listening.

-And if I don't?

-Then you'll just have to pay me back the time we lost.- Now, Scott's hand was grabbing the side of his face.

 Stiles gulped.

_-Deal._ _  
_

* * *

 

 On Monday morning, Scott and Stiles sat together at the bus that was taking them to the sectionals theatre. Scott had his hand on Stiles' leg and Stiles' hand was on top of Scott's. Nobody seemed to notice anything, but they were okay with that, they figured everyone already knew that eventually they would be together.

 _Even though we're nothing because we haven't even kissed yet._ Thought Stiles.

-You okay?

-No. I feel like I'm going to vomit. I don't want to screw things up.

-Well, I would say that I don't want that either but considering that if you loose I'll get all to myself... It's kind of hard to say I want everything to be okay.

 Stiles laughed. At least a bit of tension was leaving him now.

-You see? Calm down. Everything will okay, even if I don't want it to.- Said Scott with a smile on his face.

 By the time they got to the theatre, Stiles was reeking nervousness, and Scott didn't  like it. He didn't blame Stiles, of course, but he didn't like Stiles so nervous and anxious. He wanted him relaxed and content.

 By the time they had to go out on stage, Stiles' smell was so strong that Scott had to take a deep breath before hugging Stiles. When they were out, the performance started.

 All the while, Scott stared at Stiles. His movements, his grace, his energy. And he heard him too, his heartbeat, his breathing, his beautiful, beautiful voice. The lessons had worked. Stiles was great. In every sense of the word. His black shirt with black pants and golden tie only made him the more beautiful. There were literally no flaws. And there was literally no one else any more pretty than him, nor there was anyone any more important, or anyone else at all in this world right now. Just him and Stiles and his beautiful body and face.

 And at the second song, Stiles couldn't help but think of Scott. Scott, who was beautiful in a different way, who was sexy, who wasn't innocent and he didn't need to look like it.

 Scott, who could be dangerous and sweet at the same time. Scott, who had tortured him for most of his life but also protected him for most of his life. Scott's crooked jaw, his beautiful moles, his face, his body, his agile movements at lacrosse. Everything about him. His raspy voice, his guitar skills, his rocker look. Scott, the guy who had so slowly consumed his life in so little time.

 _What have I done?_  
_I wish I could run,_  
_Away from this ship going under_  
_Just trying to help_  
_Hurt everyone else_  
_Now I feel the weight of the world is_  
_On my shoulders_

 Scott and Stiles started looking at each other, each one thinking about how they felt for one another. About how they had come to this point, where they could finally say that they loved each other. They wanted each other, they _cared_ for each other.

 _What can you do when your good isn't good enough_  
_And all that you touch tumbles down?_  
_Cause my best intentions_  
_Keep making a mess of things,_  
_I just wanna fix it somehow_  
_But how many times will it take?_  
_Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?_  
_To get it right?_

 Scott realized that he didn't want to wait anymore. Stiles was ready. He was. He knew it.. They both loved each other. And maybe he wasn't Stiles' first kiss, but Stiles would be Scott's first kiss, so that was something. It meant something, at least for him.

 _Can I start again, with my fate again?_  
_Cause I can't go back and undo this_  
_I just have to stay and face my mistakes,_  
_But if I get stronger and wiser_  
_I'll get through this_

 Stiles realized, at the same time, that he was ready. He loved Scott, he had already accepted that. They both wanted to do it, so why not? Why had it taken them so long to realize this? Why had it taken _him_ so long? He was the smart one.

 _What can you do when your good isn't good enough_  
_And all that you touch tumbles down?_  
_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,_  
_I just wanna fix it somehow_  
_But how many times will it take?_  
_Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?_

-Go with him, idiot!- He heard Kurt.

-What?

-Go! Finally do it! You've kept us waiting for so long!

 Stiles looked around and saw that almost everyone was staring at him, waiting for him to leave.

 He was ready.

_He started walking towards Scott._

_So I throw up my fists, throw a punch in the air,_  
_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!_  
_Yeah, I'll send down a wish and I'll send up a prayer_  
_And finally someone will see how much I care_

 When he had finally reached Scott, Scott was ready, he was ready, there was no time to waste. They had to forget about the past. About the bullying. The fights. Everything. They had to think about the future they would have together.

 So when Stiles reached Scott, Scott hugged him, and...

_Their lips finally met._

_What can you do when you're good isn't good enough_  
_And all that you touch tumbles down?_  
_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,_  
_I just wanna fix it somehow_  
_But how many times will it take?_  
_Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?_  
_To get it right?_

 By the end of the song, an applause erupted in the room. For everyone else, it was because of Rachel, but for Stiles and Scott, it was for their kiss. After it, they just looked at each other.

_They just stared, intensely, like the rest of world didn't matter or exist, like the two of them were the only ones in this planet, two love filled glares._

-So, how did I sing?- Asked Stiles out of breath.

-Beautifully. Which means you don't have to pay me back.

-Dude.

-What?

-After this...  
_I want to pay you back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C: C: C:  
> Thanks a lot to Drew who commented, don't know I you still read this, but your support is always appreciated.  
> Hope you liked this chapter, have a great day!  
> 4198 words D:


	31. History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Not really sure of it, but I hope you like it.
> 
>  
> 
> Recently corrected.

-And the winner of the sectionals of this year is... The New Directions!

_And the winner of best kiss of all centuries, the Batman of kisses is... Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski!_

 Stiles was, to say the least, high. High on love, we could say. He was dating with Scott McCall, and they were sort-of boyfriends. He had never been so happy. No bullying, great grades, he was Kurt's best friend, his social circle was incredibly increasing, he had won this sectionals, they were going to regionals, he couldn't get any better.

 His mind was relaxed, he was surprisingly not thinking about al the things he _should_ be thinking about. He should be thinking about the amazing amount of things he should tell people.

_Like his dating with Scott._

_Like the guy who was so seemingly comfortable with touching him and being flirty at Blaine's house._

_Like the fact that Scott loved to kiss him, that he didn't like their lips being apart._

_Maybe he should tell everyone about everything._

_Or maybe he should just keep it to himself since it was his life._

 Anyway, he decided to be oblivious to those things for once in his life and just enjoyed this awesome moment of his life. He had the right to do it.

* * *

 

-Bas, you have to get off me.

 Kurt was laying on his bed, or at least, that until Sebastian decided to use him as a matress. Sebastian had crushed him and then closed his eyes to sleep. It hadn't bothered Kurt until it came the time to go and cook dinner, and Sebastian didn't want to get off of him.

-Why should I? Ask your dad to order, I'll pay for it if you want.

-Bas...

-Kurt, we both know I'm not getting up.

-I'll ask my dad through texts.

-Awesome.

After his dad agrees to order, Kurt starts to pet Sebastian's head, slowly humming a song.

-Sing for me.- Asked Sebastian after a while.

-What?

-When I was a child... My mom. She used to sing a song and pet my head while I was laying on her chest.

-What song did she use to sing? -Asked Kurt softly. Sebastian never talked about his mom. All Kurt knew was that she died months before his dad and Isaac's mom got together.

-This song... In French. La Vie en Rose.

-You want me to sing that?

-You know the song?- Asked Sebastian surprised.

-Yes. I know it in French.

-Could you please sing it? It'd be awesome to hear it from you.

**_Des yeux qui font baiser les miens,_ **

**_Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche,_ **  
**_Voila le portrait sans retouche_ **  
**_De l'homme auquel j'appartiens_ **

**_Quand il me prend dans ses bras_ **  
**_Il me parle tout bas,_ **  
**_Je vois la vie en rose._ **

**_Il me dit des mots d'amour,_ **  
**_Des mots de tous les jours,_ **  
**_Et ca me fait quelque chose._ **

**_Il est entre dans mon coeur_ **  
**_Une part de bonheur_ **  
**_Dont je connais la cause._ **

**_C'est lui pour moi. Moi pour lui_ **  
**_Dans la vie,_ **  
**_Il me l'a dit, l'a jure pour la vie._ **

**_Et des que je l'apercois_ **  
**_Alors je sens en moi_ **  
**_Mon coeur qui bat_ **

**_Des nuits d'amour a ne plus en finir_ **  
**_Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place_ **  
**_Des ennuis des chagrins, des phases_ **  
**_Heureux, heureux a en mourir._ **

**_Quand il me prend dans ses bras_ **  
**_Il me parle tout bas,_ **  
**_Je vois la vie en rose._ **

**_Il me dit des mots d'amour,_ **  
**_Des mots de tous les jours,_ **  
**_Et ca me fait quelque chose._ **

**_Il est entre dans mon coeur_ **  
**_Une part de bonheur_ **  
**_Don't je connais la cause._ **

**_C'est toi pour moi. Moi pour toi_ **  
**_Dans la vie,_ **  
**_Il me l'a dit, l'a jure pour la vie._ **

**_Et des que je l'apercois_ **  
**_Alors je sens en moi_ **

**_Mon coeur qui bat_ **

_(Hold me close and hold me fast_  
_This magic spell you cast_  
_This is la vie en rose_

 _When you kiss me heaven sighs_  
_And though I close my eyes_  
_I see la vie en rose._

 _When you press me to your heart_  
_I'm in a world apart_  
_A world where roses bloom_

 _And when you speak, angels sing from above_  
_Everyday words seem to turn into love songs_

 _Give your heart and soul to me_  
_And life will always be la vie en rose.)_

 Only when he stopped singing, he felt the wetness on his chest.

-Bas, are you crying?

-It's just... That's all I have to remember her.

Sebastian's voice sounded so sad. So lonely. So desperate. So... So much like a child. A helpless child.

-That's why I insist so much on you calling me Bas. She called me that. I miss her. It's stupid. It's been so freaking long. But... I miss her. I miss her voice. And the warmth of her chest. Her voice and her chest. That's all I have from her. That song. It's the only thing I can remember she liked.

-She sang that to you all the time?

-She sang it all the time. Minutes before she died.

 Kurt didn't know how Sebastian's mom had died. He had never told him. Kurt assumed that it was because it was too painful to remember.

-You know that you can ask for information, right? Your dad and your... How do you call her?

-My dad and my Elle.

-Why do you all her Elle again?

-It comes from grand-meré maternelle. Maternal Grandmother. I use the last four letters.

-They're all from France?

-Yes. I've only been there once with my mom. And I was too little to remember. But after she died my dad used to take me there to see her. I call her Elle because I prefered that other than grand-mere.

-How long has it been since your last visit?  
Sebastian thought about it.

-I think 8 or 9 months.

-And you speak in absolute French there?

-Yes. Elle doesn't like English. Not in her house at least.

-How do you call your grandfather?

-Pére. That's it.

-It would be awesome to have an international family. It seems like everyone I know has one.

-Stiles has...?

-Polish. Scott's Mexican. You're French. And I'm the ordinary north American guy.

 Sebastian turned around and faced him.

 Then he tenderly, softly, sweetly kissed his lips.

-You could never be ordinary. Even if you tried.

 Kurt smiled.

 They heard the doorbell ring. Which meant that they had to go get their food.

_Sebastian's mom wouldn't leave his head._

 

* * *

 

 -So, how about we play a game?

 Scott turned around and saw Stiles happily sitting on his bed. He clapped his hands, like he was cheering Scott up and insisting that they played.

-What kind of game?

-How about... You tell me something in Spanish, and I have to guess what that means, huh?

-Yeah... That would be okay. But it seems too simple... Too boring. How about we spice it up?

-How?

-If you don't know what the word or phrase means, or if you say something wrong, I kiss you.

-And if I get the word right?

Scott smiled devilishly.

-I kiss you.

-That doesn't make sense.

-It does to me.

-You're just looking for excuses to kiss me.

-Exactly.- Scott didn't even blink at admitting it.

-Okay. Start.

_-Buenos días._

-Good morning.

Scott leaned in and kissed Stiles.

-What's that?

-Correct.

-Great. Next one.

_-Estas manzanas están deliciosas._

-Mmm...I forgot to do the laundry?

 Scott laughed hard and then leaned in to kiss Stiles.

-I assume I was wrong?

-Exactly.

-What did that mean?

-This apples are delicious.

-Oh, cool. Go on.

- _Olvidé lavar la ropa._

-I have no idea.

-I forgot to do the laundry.

-What?! That's not--

 Scott shut him up with a kiss.

-This is not fair. You get all the fun!

-You don't enjoy kissing me?- Said Scott feigning hurt.- If you don't want to kiss then I'll just...

 Scott started to get to his feet until a hand stopped him.

 Seconds later, Stiles was kissing him.

-I was enjoying it.

-Awesome. What about you? Some language you know?

-No. Not really.

 He heard the beats of his heart change a little.

-You're lying. I don't know why but you're.

- _Przebaczenie._

-The hell?

- _Sorry._ I can speak in polish. My _matka_ , my _babcia_ and my dziadek taught me a little. I'm not really fluent but I can speak a little bit.

-Is it because of your mom? _Babcia_ is mom?

- _Babcia_ is grandmother. _Dziadek_ is grandfather and _matka_ is mom. They taught me a little when I was a child and they came to visit, and my mom used to tell me some words and phrases.

-Like?

- _Kocham cię._

 Stiles said it like in a daze. Like he was in another place, remembering when he had first been taught that phrase.

-What does it mean?

-I love you. She used to tell me that one all the time.- Stiles had his eyes facing a wall. Lost.

-You said your grandparents came to visit?- Scott wanted to get him out of that state as soon as possible.

-They used to. When my mom died they never came again. I think it's because it's too much money and they're too old, but I don't really know.- Now he only seemed sad. Scott wanted him out of that state too.

-Well, I can teach you some Spanish.

-No. I think we've already seen that I suck.

-I can teach you one phrase now.

-Which is...?

- _Te amo._

-I know what that means.- Stiles said smiling.

-What? - Scott smiled back.

- _Kocham cię._

-Exactly.- Scott smiled wider.

-Maybe I can teach you a little polish I know.

-Like?

- _Ja również._

-What does that mean?

- _Me too._

 They kissed again.

* * *

 

 At the end of the night, Kurt went to Sebastian's house, to spend the night with him. They hadn't talk about family anymore, but Kurt still had the questions lingering in his head.

 When Sebastian went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, Kurt went to look for something to wear while sleeping. He found a t-shirt and grabbed it.

 Under it, he saw a photo of Sebastian as a little kid. Blonde, with blue eyes. There was a woman. A beautiful, beautiful woman taking him in his arms. She had brown hair and green eyes. _Sebastian's mom._

 He went to put the photo away, until he saw something else. Something that the photo had been hiding.

_How Sebastian's mom had died._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to clarify that most of the languages used in this chapter were totally googled. And, the lyrics of La Vie en Rose are also from the internet, both French and English. So, I'm sorry if any of you speak the language and find it wrong. If you do, please tell me. I'll change it happily.  
> Thanks to Lelliel for leaving a comment. Hope you still read this.  
> Last but really not least, this fic has five more chapters to go.


	32. Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA "SOME HOURS" I'M SUCH A BITCH.  
> Seriously though, I'm really sorry. I got totally distracted and when I tried to post, it all erased, TWICE. So it's not TOTALLY my fault.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> WARNINGS: Bondage.
> 
>  
> 
> Recently corrected.

  Everything in Stiles' life in this moment was just Great. Capital G.

 He had a few more friends, his best friend was happy, he was doing good at school, his dad was happy, he had a "boyfriend" and more importantly, _he_ was happy.

 Right now he was at school, at history class, with Kurt sitting on one of his sides and Scott sitting on the other. Kurt was paying attention to the class while Scott was just plainly ignoring the teacher and he was staring at Stiles. Like he wanted to imprint his image on his brain. He was staring intensely, but sweetly and tenderly at the same time. Like Stiles was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and to Scott, Stiles probably was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, regardless the fact that Stiles didn't get that much attention from other people.

-When are you going to stop burning your eyes into me?- Stiles whispered to Scott.

-Never.

 Stiles' stomach gave a twist.

-Why?

-Because... Beautiful things have to be observed.

 Stiles just stared at him. Was he quoting, in some way, The Fault In Our Stars?

 Then Scott seemed to rethink what he had said.

-Well, beautiful things have to be observed. You're something beautiful, and you have to be observed, but only by me.

 Stiles' stomach burned.

-Only you? Why not someone else?

-Stiles. If I catch someone else observing, I'd rip their throats out.

 Stiles' stomach was at Farenheit 451.

-God.

* * *

 

-You know, maybe I'd feel a little bit less uncomfortable in _history class_ if you and Scott stopped having those conversations you have.

-Well, I can't stop it.

-Yes, you can! You just don't want to.

 Stiles smirked to himself.

-You're right, I don't want to stop it.

-God. You're disgusting.

-Sure. Because _you_ are totally innocent with Sebastian. I forgot that whenever you're together you talk about flowers, history and politics, right?

-Of course.- Kurt said laughing.- I guess I have no right to say anything.

-No. You don't.

-By the way, are you and Scott official? Like boyfriends, boyfriends?

-No... Not really. He hasn't asked me to be his boyfriend.

-Really?

-Yep. Guess he'll ask when he's ready.

 Kurt just kept silence.

 They started walking towards the lacrosse field, Kurt seemingly lost in his thoughts.

 And they were, yet again, unaware of the set of eyes that watched them.

* * *

 

-Does this mean Scott's okay with you seeing other guys?

 Stiles laughed out loud.

-Of course not! Scott's not even okay with other guys seeing me, as in, seeing me from the distance.

-Then why aren't you two official?

-Dunno. I think he's just waiting for the occasion? - Stiles more asked than affirmed.

-Well, you're coming to his lacrosse practice. This seems as something a boyfriend would do to me.

-Well, I just see this as something I'm doing for Scott. Not exactly something I'm doing for a boyfriend.

-So you don't want to be boyfriends with Scott?

-I never said that.

-Then what _are_ you saying?

-That I just don't see this as something a boyfriend would do! Geez! You're going to analyze everything I say?

-Nope, just this.

-Okay... Hey, did you do the Maths home...

 Stiles stopped midsentence when he saw a brody, dark haired, blue eyed man standing a few meters away from him. He waved at Stiles.

_Derek._

-Who's that?- Asked Kurt.

 Scott, who had stopped the second he smelled another wolf entering the field, strained his ear to listen to Stiles' answer.

-That's Derek Hale. I met him the other day at Blaine's home.

 Scott lowly growled, his fangs protruding and his eyes red.

-Why is he staring at you like that?

-I think he likes me... He stares at me like that most of the times.

 Just after he said that, Derek waved at Stiles, calling him, asking him to get close to him. Stiles made a sign with his hands, telling him to wait there for a few seconds.

-Better pray Scott doesn't find out Stiles.

 _Late_ thought Scott as he watched Stiles walking towards Derek.

* * *

 

-Derek.- Said Stiles as he approached him.

-Stiles, hi.- Derek flashed a smile.

-What are you doing here?

-Just came to see you.

-What? You came all the way here to see me?

-Surprise?

-Derek, how did you even get in?

-Stiles, this is a school, not a private neighborhood.

-But, you're like, 25 years old?

-Yeah.

-...Kay! Just, super normal. A guy who has barely met me, came to see me, at my school!

 Derek turned his head violently, then looked back at Stiles like nothing happened.

-What?- Asked Stiles.

-Nothing. Hey, I have to go, but maybe we can go out someday?- Derek smiled suggestively.

-Derek... I'm seeing someone.

-I know.

 Derek winked and walked away.

* * *

 

 By the time Stiles got back to the field, Kurt was ignoring everyone and playing with his phone. He sat down on the bench just as Coach Finstock blowed his whistle.

-As usual, that was pathetic! Now hit the showers! Or better yet, hit your homes and then shower, because I don't want to see you anymore!

 Stiles watched as Scott approached him.

-Can you wait for me while I shower?

 Stiles nodded and, before entering the locker room, he turned to Kurt and said:

-Go home already. Don't really think I can spend much more time with you today.

 Kurt nodded and mouthed "Luck" before grabbing his things and walking to the car.  
Stiles didn't understand why he could need luck, but he didn't think about it too much.

* * *

 

 Inside the locker room, Stiles sat down on a bench, trying his best not to stare at anyone. That, until someone sat down beside him. He had green eyes, brown hair, and, in all honesty, a very well built body.

-Hey, it's Stiles, right?

-Yeah. You are?

-Name's Dallas.- He extended his hand, ready for a shake. Stiles shock it and then smiled. At least he wasn't too forward like Derek.

-So, what are you doing here? You're not in the team. Not that I'm complaining.

-Oh, I'm waiting for someone.

-Really?- He smiled.- And, tell me, is this someone your boyfriend?

-No...- Said Stiles. Did everyone want him now that he was unofficially taken?

  
-Great.- Dallas scooted closer.

-Watch it, Dallas, you don't want to piss Scott off.- Said Jackson.

-Shut up, Whittemore.

-I think you should actually listen to him...- Said Stiles.

-Why?- Said Dallas getting closer and closer.

-Because you really don't want to piss me off.- Said Scott.

 Stiles found himself lost in Scott's naked body. His chest was perfect. His tongue was starting to itch with the need to lick him. Water was dripping off of him, and Stiles wanted to see underneath the towel. A feral need took possession of him for a few seconds. Was that how Scott felt when he wanted sex? It was a strong feeling.

 Dallas stood up and walked away, without even saying goodbye.

-Not as nice as he first seemed. - Said Stiles.

-Let's go. - Said Scott.

* * *

 

 The instant they crossed Scott's porch, Scott took Stiles and started kissing him. Normally, without anything special.

 Still kissing, they went to Scott's room, and there, Scott pressed Stiles against his door.  
He grabbed Stiles' hand and intertwined hands with him. Seconds later, he separated from Stiles and looked at him in the eyes.

-I want to try something.- He said softly.

-What?

-Do you trust me?

Stiles didn't hesitate.

-Yes.

-Take off your shirt.

 Stiles did, and Scott got a little distracted by his chest.

_At least I'm not the only one._

-Close your eyes.

 Stiles closed his eyes and he felt Scott's warmth disappear.

 He heard Scott shuffling around his bedroom, until he came back, grabbed his hands and put them behind his back. It took him one full second to realize what the cold thing around his wrists was.

-Handcuffs?

-Yes.- Everything in Scott's tone had changed. Now it wasn't soft.

 He felt a pair of hands pushing him towards the bed and lying him down.

-Scott?

-Don't be afraid. Nothing of what I'll do next will disgust you or make you uncomfortable. And if it does, I'll know it. Trust me.

 Stiles relaxed a little.

 The first touch of Scott's lips gave him goosebumps.

 It was on his neck, and being unable to use his hands, Stiles just thrusted forward. Scott gave a little moan.

 Soon enough, Stiles' neck was wet with Scott's saliva. Every kiss was different in some way. Some tender, almost not there, and others wet, big, even bruising. Stiles was lost. He started moaning out loud after the first big lick, and Scott sounded pleased after he moaned.

_-You already sound like a whore and I'm barely starting with everything I want to do to you._

 Stiles moaned and he could feel his dick fighting his pants.

 He then felt Scott's mouth moving onto his chest. The kisses were mostly open mouthed, with tongue, and Stiles couldn't stop trembling. This was too much, and he felt on the verge of coming. _Untouched._

 And then Scott bit his nipple.

 And Stiles discovered his nipples were _fucking_ sensible. Incredibly sensible.

 _And_ he discovered how loud he could moan.

-Scott, I need to come.

-How bad.- Scott said mockingly. And, fuck his life, Stiles got even harder, if that was possible.

-Scott... Please.

 Scott stopped for a few seconds.

_-Beg._

-Oh God, you...Fuck it. Please, please Scott let me come. Please I'm begging you. I'll do anything you want.

 And Scott was _not_ expecting how hot Stiles sounded begging.

-If you'll do anything I want...

 Scott grabbed Stiles' ass. He then positioned his hips on his lap, but kept his hands on his butt cheeks.

 Stiles felt Scott leaning down on his ear.

_-Say you're my boyfriend. Say you're mine._

 And. There came the problem. Stiles wanted Scott to _ask_. To ask that one thing. He didn't know why. But he wanted it.

 So he turned stubborn.

-No. You have to ask.

-Say it.

-You have to fucking ask.

-No. Say it.

-Scott I-- GOD.

 Scott had just attacked his other nipple.

-Give up.

-No. You have to ask.

-Give up.

-No.

-Whatever you want.

 Stiles felt suddenly cold.

-Scott?

-Yeah?

 Stiles then knew Scott was still hovering over him. Just without touching him.

-What are you doing?

-Stroking myself. And staring at the hickey I made.

_Why, why did his cock twitch at that?_

-Scott come on. Ask.

-After everything you did today?

-What?!

-So, what does Derek Hale to get you in bed, huh?

 And then Stiles understood everything.

-Oh, come on Scott, that's not my fault.

-No. It's not. But, Stiles, do you know how it feels knowing other people want you? Want what's mine?

-No.

-I feel this need... - Scott's voice was raspy and grave.- This need to mark you. To rip their eyes off. To hide you in my attic forever and not let anyone look at you ever again. To have only for myself. And that need is even bigger when I realize you're paying attention to them. I want to trap you and never let you go.

 Stiles whined.

-Scott, please, you can't say things like that when I'm like this.

-Just say it and I'll let you come.

-You're my boyfriend Scott. You're my boyfriend. I'm yours. Only yours. Now please!

 Scott kissed Stiles and at the same time he pinched Stiles' nipples. He finally made a thrust-like move.

 And Stiles came. Scott did too.

 After that, Scott helped Stiles to get up and took away his handcuffs.

 They laid down, Scott hugging Stiles in a protective (and just a _little_ possessive) manner.

-Stiles?

-Yes?

-I just wanted you to know that...

-What?

-You're mine but...

-But?

_-I'm yours too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this and again: Sorry.  
> Thanks to LovingisfreedomisLove, again, not sure is you still read this, but well, if you do thanks.  
> ONLY THREE MORE CHAPTERS.


	33. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE LIFE. I LOVE EVERYTHING. I LOVE YOU. I'M HAVING SUCH A GOOD TIME RIGHT NOW. I LOVE YOU BABY, IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T BEEN TOLD THAT TODAY. I LOVE YOU.  
> Well hope you enjoy this.
> 
>  
> 
> Recently corrected.

 The day after Scott's jealousy attack, Stiles went to school covering as much skin as he could. Scott just stared proudly at Stiles' pale skin, and the still visible marks he had. Scott had the little suspicion that Stiles was actually pleased with the marks. If he didn't like them, he could have talked. But he didn't.

 Kurt, who hadn't arrived with Stiles, stared at his neck for a good ten minutes before being able to speak.

_-Damn._

-Pretty impressive, right?- Said Scott.

Kurt turned around and stared at him.

-Why would you do that?- Asked Kurt.

-Have you ever asked Sebastian that?- Replied Scott.

Kurt turned red.

-Thought so.- Said Scott smugly.

 Stiles finished putting away his things and  motioned Scott to move forward with his head. They started walking together. Kurt on his left and Scott on his right. When Kurt excused himself to go to the bathroom, Scott started talking.

-You wanna go grab some coffee today in the afternoon?

-Sure. Why not?

-Great. I'll go pick you up at four, and then we can go to Lima Bean, Kay?

-Cool.

 They kept on walking towards Maths class and took their seats. Kurt walked into the classroom and then took his seat beside Stiles.

_-Oh. Awesome. Now you're the gay trio?_

 The phrase and the following laughs sounded in Scott's ears like a bomb. He looked behind him, and saw a group of guys trying to hide their laughs, just because he had turned around.

 He stared at them for a few minutes before finally turning around. Just because the teacher had walked into the class.

 But they didn't stop.

_-That McCall freak probably raped Stilinski into submission._

_-I was totally sure about the Stilinski- Hummel thing, but McCall? So disappointing._

_-I'm surprised that Hummel and Stilinski allowed him to join them._

_-Why does it surprise you? They're so weird they probably love to be lead around by their dicks._

_-The Hummel kid probably bosses them around and doesn't let them play with their dicks._

_-Stilinski. He would probably bitch himself to everyone._

And _that_  did it.

 Scott was actually all about getting rid of his rage punching some bags or trees.

 _But now_?

 Why not punch them? They deserved it.  
Because he could take the blows directed to him, but to Kurt and Stiles? They messed with three people.

 And he was _pissed_. He hadn't raped Stiles. Kurt and Stiles weren't a couple, not before, not ever. His sexuality was _his_ business. Stiles and Kurt weren't weird.

 And most importantly:

_Stiles didn't bitch himself to anyone._

 So, Scott decided, he had a lesson to teach.

 Hours later, after school, Stiles stood in his bedroom choosing what to wear. Didn't know if to use something conservative, or something that showed off his body.

 He called Kurt.

_-No she's dead this is her son._

-Kurt. I need help.

_-Cool. I need some sleep. Call me later!_

-No! Help me, fuck.

_-What do you want?_

-I need to know what to use.

_-Where you going?_

-Lima Bean. With Scott.

_-Use something to show off._

-Why?

_-You wanna have fun?_

-Yeah...

_-Use. Something. To. Show. Off._

-Okay. But, maybe... Something to cover up a little.

_-Why? Stiles you're sexy. Why do you hide?_

-I just... Something to cover? A hoodie maybe?

_-Ugh. Do whatever you want. But I warned you._

-Cool.

 So. Stiles wore a black t-shirt, some tight red jeans, and black shoes. Then putted on a grey hoodie with red stripes on.

 He waited patiently for Scott to come.

* * *

 

 Scott wiped the last remaining drops of blood off his hand with a tissue. He then took a look at the three guys laid in the floor, barely moving. He knew he hadn't killed them though. Their hearts were still beating and the would start walking soon, they just needed some moments to get used to the pain. He wasn't a killer.

-I hope you got my message.

 He crouched down. He flashed his eyes and heard the kid's cries.

-I hope you think better about what you say in the future.

 He started walking away, pleased with himself. Those three had been so scared. He thought about how so much people did exactly that. Say something behind someone's back and then denied having said it if the "someone" actually confronted them. This people had denied everything. But Scott had  _heard_  them. He knew. And he was ready to listen to them admit it.

_-Why did you say those things?_

_-Said what?_

_-Stilinski bitches himself to everyone._

_-We didn't say that._

_They laughed nervously._

_-Ha.- Scott gave a hysterical laugh.- I know you said it. I didn't ask._

_The guys backed._

_-Look. We don't know who told you that but..._

_-No one. I heard it._

_-No, Scott, listen--_

_-You have three seconds to apologize._

_-But we--_

**_-One._ **

_-Hey look--_

**_-Two._ **

_-Dude seriously--_

**_-Three._ **

_And Scott attacked._

 He smiled at the memory, don't you dare say he hadn't given them a chance. He then started walking towards his bike.

 He had a date.

* * *

 

 By the time Scott arrived at Stiles' house, Stiles had no nail left to bite. He was reeking of nervousness. He was sure.

 Then the bell.

 He fell off the bed. Then ran to the door.

 He opened and saw Scott in an all black outfit. Black shirt, black pants, black shoes, black leather jacket.

_He looked sexy._

-You ready?- He asked.

-Sure.

* * *

 

 Stiles looked beautiful. His outfit was just perfect for him. He would stare all night if he could. Fuck. He'll probably do it.

 At the Lima Bean, Scott offered Stiles a seat and then asked his order. He then walked to buy their coffees. He was paying, like a good gentleman.

 But then, Stiles noticed a group of girls trying to get Scott's attention and practically drooling over him. Scott didn't even look at them, but he could probably hear everything they said. Stiles wished he could too.

 He wanted to scream to the girls, that Scott was not only gay, he was also Stiles-sexual. _He's not gonna pay attention to any of you, sluts._ he thought angrily.

 And the pang in his stomach told him, that this is what Scott felt everytime he saw a guy paying attention to him.

_Jealousy._

 Stiles didn't really think he could get jealous. He just assumed it didn't happen. But this felt horrible.

_Because Scott was his._

 Nobody else's. Not anyone that wasn't Stiles. Not those girls'.

_His._

 He felt the need to show everyone that Scott loved him and no one else. And he was really understanding Scott now. He didn't even want a look taken at Scott's way. No one should see him. No one but him.

_And wow. He really didn't know he could be this jealous._

 But it kinda made sense. Both Scott and him were really protective too. Kurt and Sebastian also were.

_Poor the children that got to be their sons._

 They probably wouldn't allow them to have a date until their thirties.

 And they wouldn't get the support from their Godfathers or uncles.

_But hey! They're going to have some awesome dads!_

 Just the thought his future with Scott being taken away from him so soon made him boil. He didn't even know he could feel like this for Scott.

 _Enough._ Stiles thought when he saw a girl approaching Scott.

 He decided to show off.

 He took off his hoodie, leaving only his black t-shirt, and he walked towards Scott in a determined pace.

 When he approached him, he practically shoved the girl away. Then he grabbed Scott by the neck of his shirt.

 He kissed Scott fiercely.

 When they split apart, Scott looked at him with a smile on his face. Stiles smiled too and couldn't help but look back and wave at the slu--emm girls.

 Scott laughed.

_-You're so cute._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to LustLoveLiesAndLola for leaving a comment. Just hope you still read this.  
> I have a funny question for you:  
> -Which country do you think I'm from?  
> You know English is not my mother language, so... What do you think?  
> TWO CHAPTERS TO GO.


	34. Everything About You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So, first off: About your answers for my question on the last chapter, no, I'm not from any of those countries. But good tries!  
> I hope you like this chapter.  
> Kisses :*  
> PAY ATTENTION TO END NOTES.
> 
>  
> 
> Recently corrected.

 After Stiles' act of jealousy, Scott took them to his house and then laid down with him on bed. They had already gotten to an agreement where they spent the night on one of their houses on a Friday. Tonight it was Stiles' house. And they had decided to just talk, about everything.

-I'm sorry. - Said Scott, as an opening for a conversation.

-What for?

-Everything, I guess. Bullying. Making your life miserable. Not allowing you to have friends.

Stiles just gulped.

-Scott you didn-

-I did. And I'm sorry. I guess I was just hurt. I was head over heels for you. Always been. Always will be. And it hurt me that you didn't see me the way I saw you. It hurt that everyone else got your attention before me. It hurt to be so in love with you and feeling that you would never love me back. I recurred to desperate measures. I became crazy. I just had to have you. Nobody else should have you but me. And I felt like everyone else but me had you. And that wasn't fair. Why? Why did everyone else have you? Why didn't I have you? It destroyed my brain and thinking abilities. Everything in my mind were those questions and you. And somehow my brain started thinking that if I loved you, eventually you'll love me, and everything would be okay. But it isn't. Because I still feel guilty every second I see you. I still feel that pang every moment you smile because I know I erased so many smiles from your face. I know I kept you from being happy for so long. I know I was so selfish with you. Because I convinced myself that if I wasn't happy, you wouldn't be either. I convinced myself that only I deserved to make happy, not others. And that made me stop other people to get close to you. I hurt you, I kept you unhappy for so long. I was cruel with you. I ruined your whole life and I'm so sorry because of that.

Stiles had never seen Scott crying, and he never wanted to see it again. It broke his heart and shattered his soul. He looked so sad. He never wanted to see that again. He didn't like it at all.

And since Scott was crying now, he had to  stop him. Immediately.

-Hey. Listen to me, okay? I forgave you. No matter what, I'll still forgive you if you make a mistake again. I hope you don't, but if you do, I'll forgive you. No matter what. I'll always forgive you. And, you know what, Scott? You didn't make ms miss out on so much in my life. If people really loved me, they would have fought to stay with me, like Kurt did, like _you_ , in your strange, peculiar way, did. No one else fought for me, and I'm happy about it, because, think about what would have happened if I actually believed them. I would have wasted valuable months or even years of my life. And last, but not least: Scott, you didn't ruin my life, you listening to me? You. Didn't. Ruin. My. Life. My life isn't even over, I still have so much to live, with you by my side, so much life to live yet. In fact, Scott, my life has only began now, after I decided to spend the rest of it with you.

Scott had stopped crying and he started smiling.

-Are you sure about that?

-Yeah, I am. How about you?

-Totally. No doubt.

Stiles smiled.

-So what now?

-I've been wanting to do something all this time.

 Scott sat and then stood up. He grabbed his guitar and motioned Stiles to sit in front of him.

-You want to sing something to me?- Stiles said with a light smile on his face.

-Actually, I want us to sing together.-Answered Scott. Stiles' smile grew wider.

-Okay. What song?

-You know it. Just... You start singing.

 _Oh, Ooh_  
_Oh Oh, Yeah_

 _Baby,_  
_I'm so into you,_  
_You got that somethin',_  
_What can I do_

 _Baby,_  
_You spin me around,_  
_The earth is movin',_  
_But I can't feel the ground_

 _Oh,_  
_That kind of lovin',_  
_Turns a man,_  
_To a slave_

 _Oh,_  
_That kind of lovin',_  
_Sends a man,_  
_Right to his grave_

_You know I'm..._

_Crazy, Crazy, Crazy,_  
_For you baby,_  
_Crazy, Crazy, Crazy,_  
_For you baby_

 _Tell me,_  
_You're so into me,_  
_That I'm the only,_  
_One you will see, yeah_

 _Tell me,_  
_I'm not in the blue,_  
_That I'm not wastin',_  
_My feelings on you,_

_Every time I look at you,_

_My heart is jumpin'_  
_What can I do?_

_You drive me crazy,_

_I just can't sleep (Crazy)_

_Crazy,_  
_I'm in too deep_  
_You know I'm crazy,_

_But it feels alright (Crazy)_

_Baby,_  
_Thinking of you keeps me up all night_

 _You know,_  
_I'm crazy, crazy, crazy_  
_For you baby_

 _Crazy, Crazy, Crazy,_  
_For you baby_

 They both stared at each other, smiling. The duet had been awesome. Their voices were perfect together, and the lyrics of the song adjusted perfectly to them.

-We should sing together more often. -Said Stiles.

-Yeah. Maybe in Glee Club.- Said Scott smiling. He laid back down, while Stiles was still sitting.

-Maybe in a competition. - Said Stiles laughing a little.

-Yeah.

 They fell in a comfortable silence. But Stiles' head was full of questions. So he decided to break the silence.

-When was your first kiss?

 Stiles was expecting an answer like "When I was seven, with Jamie" or something like that. But, he was not, under any circumstances, ready for the answer that Scott gave him.

-It was a month or so ago.

Stiles' jaw dropped.

-Your first kiss...

-Was with you, silly.

 Scott was smiling. Like he had no issues with the answer he had just given him, like he was actually proud of it. His smile wasn't enormous, more like a sweet, little smile, one that came out completely involuntarily. Like Scott wasn't even conscious he was smiling.  
But, Stiles was conscious of Scott smiling.

-Your first kiss was with me? But, Scott I...

-What? You thought that I had practically forbidden you from talking to other and I hadn't saved myself? No. I waited. For you.

-But... I thought you weren't even a virgin.

-I am, indeed.

-But my first kiss wasn't with you...

Scott's smile faltered, just a second.

-I know. But mine was with you, and at least I have that. I have no regrets. Every second was worth the wait.

 Stiles was nearly in tears.

-Are you being totally serious right now?

-Yes. I don't why you still doubt.

 Stiles smiled.

-I regret that my first kiss wasn't with you.

-No, you shouldn't. If you think about it, that brought us together. Because if I hadn't lost my head over Blaine, I would have never gotten the guts to get you. Everything happens for a reason. Don't regret something that doesn't deserve being regretted.

 Stiles' smile grew. Scott was such a deep person. Everything he said could be totally quoted. That just made Stiles love him that much more.

-Hey, how did you do to not get jealous of my secret admirer?- Stiles asked.

 He heard Scott laugh.

-Why in the hell are you laughing? - Stiles asked, indignation thick on his voice.

-Oh, wait, your question is serious?

-Of course it is!

-Stiles have you seriously not figured it out yet?

-Have figured what out?

 _-Nothing.-_ Said Scott.

 Stiles just stared at Scott. He could insist for Scott to tell him _what_ he should have figured out by now, but he didn't want to think.

-My brain gets fuzzy when I'm around you. I loose all my will to think.

Scott fell silent. Stiles opened his mouth and instantly closed before he could embarrass himself anymore.

-What about sex?- The question came out of Stiles' mouth. Out of nowhere. He wasn't even thinking about that!

-I don't know. You wanna have some?

 Scott sounded so serious, so sure. Stiles was about to ask him if he didn't care about his first time. Until he heard his laughter.

-I'm kidding.

-Oh. So that means we'll wait months and months?

-No. Well, unless you want to...

 Stiles shock his head slowly.

-Not at all.

-Well, then I actually have a plan and I'm developing it. But you have to give me some time.

-...Are you serious now?

-Yes. Totally.- Scott sat down straight and looked at Stiles in the eye.- Stiles if you don't want to do it then we won't do it. I'm not forcing or pushing, I just... I guess I felt we were both on that stage but if you're not then...

 Stiles had been in shock all that time, but hearing Scott ramble like that made him snap.

-I'm ready. I just wasn't aware that you had planned things. It kinda surprised me. But I'm ready. And I'm excited now.- He laughed.

-Patience baby. We'll get there.

 Stiles laid down beside Scott. And hugged him.

-You know. I'm not a wolf, but I still love the smell of you on my bed.

-You don't need to be a wolf to be comforted or to be pleased because of the smell of your partner. You just have to be a normal human being.

 Stiles smiled for what felt like the thousandth time.

-I love your smile.- Said Scott, smiling too.

-I love your smile, too.- Said Stiles.

-I love everything about you.- Said Scott now.

_-I love everything about you, too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, since we only have one chapter to go, I'll give you one more chance. Then I'll tell which country I'm from, and, I'll give an special announcement.  
> Thanks to bbmartinez for leaving a comment and giving me a smile. I hope you still read this.  
> Only one chapter to go and I'm nervous.


	35. Fire At Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't take a day or two, it took a whole freaking week! But here it is. The last chapter.  
> WARNINGS: They have sex. Duh.
> 
>  
> 
> Recently corrected.

 Scott had everything planed. He had the place, the time, the stuff he'll need, and more importantly, he had the motivation to do everything.

 Because today he was going to loose his virginity. But that doesn't even matter that much. What matters is: He'll have sex with Stiles.

_Sex._

_With Stiles._

 Who, by the way, was a virgin too.

 He had a plan. He would ask Stiles to dress nicely, _he_ would dress nicely, he would take Stiles to the place everything was going to occur, have a long talk, and then they would have sex.

 He had the perfect plan to lure Stiles into the place. But, he also the perfect plan to make Stiles enjoy what would go on. He cared about Stiles way too much to even pretend he didn't give a shit about how he felt and how much pleasure he would get out of all this. He _did_ care, and he wasn't ashamed of saying it and expressing it. He didn't understand how some guys could be ashamed of caring for another person, or how some other guys could even ignore what the other person was feeling during sex. He understood the concept of "getting laid". Having sex with no feelings involved. And that was totally okay, everyone does whatever they want with their sex lifes. But, seriously not giving a shit about how the other person is feeling? Hurting them? _That_ he did _not_ understand.

 Maybe he just had a really sensible heart.

 Or maybe he was just a decent person.

 Either way, he felt no remorse at telling people how much he cared for Stiles. Why would he be ashamed of someone who made him so freaking happy? There was no reason to be ashamed.

 He had told Stiles to get ready for a surprise, while he gave the finishing touches to his place.

* * *

 

 To say that Stiles was excited was a complete understatement.

 _Excited_ didn't even get close to what he was feeling.

 He had a feeling in his gut that told him that something especial was going to happen today. His instincts screamed at him to be prepared. For what? He wasn't sure. But he needed to be prepared.

 By the time Scott got to Stiles' home, Stiles was reeking of anxiety and he knew it, and he knew Scott could smell it. Scott was dressed in white jeans, a blue shirt and a white bowtie. Stiles almost screamed when he saw him.

-You...- Stiles gulped.- You look incredible.

 Scott smiled brightly.

-Thanks.- Scott's eyes roamed his body.- You do too.

 Stiles was wearing black jeans, a red shirt, and a black bowtie.

 He was positively devilish.

-So, where are we going?- Asked Stiles.

-Nowhere.- Answered Scott.

-So I dressed up this nice just to be at your house?- Asked Stiles annoyed.

-Are you implying that my house is not a especial place?- Asked Scott, feigning hurt.

-No. Not at all.

 They smiled to each other, entered the car, and went to Scott's.

* * *

 

 Stiles smiled and entered the home. He was already walking towards Scott's room, but Scott stopped him.

-No. We're not going there.

Stiles stopped and looked at Scott shocked.

-Where, then?

-The attic.

 Scott leaded Stiles to his attic. He motioned him to go before him, and he could hear Stiles' squeak before actually seeing his expression. He smiled.

 Stiles' mouth was hanging open.

 He couldn't believe Scott.

 Actually, he couldn't believe any of this.

 The attic was full of candles, and there were rose petals all over the place. There was a mattress in the middle of the attic, it had white sheets and a red blanket.

-Take off your shoes and get on the mattress if you want to.

 Stiles did and saw how Scott repeated his actions.

-Why are we here?

-Because, I want to have sex with you tonight.

 Stiles gulped, but Scott went on.

-But I want it to be special. So, I decided to do it in the most important place of my house.

-Why the attic? - Asked Stiles.

-In here,- Scott looked around.- lays everything that matters to me. There's pictures, albums, music, movies, and everything that I ever cared for. There's clothes, blankets, family hallows, just... Memories, I guess. And I know you want to go through this, so I guessed we could revise it today. And then have sex.

 Stiles nodded.

-Where do you want to start?- Asked Scott.  
Stiles pointed at a random box and Scott grabbed it. Then he opened it.

 Inside it, there were hearts, red paper, markers, rulers, magazines, scissors, glue, sewing threads and needles. There were also gift bows, balloons and bags.

-What's this?- Asked Stiles confused.

-It's my crafting box.

-What do you use your crafting box for?- Stiles asked even more confused. Scott didn't strike him up as the "crafting" type.

-I used to use it to make your gifts.- Scott said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

-My... Gifts? Scott, everything you say just puzzles me more. Be clear.

-Your gifts. The gifts you always got from your secret admirer.

 And then everything fell on him like a bomb.

- _You_ were my secret admirer?

-Yeah. Who else do you think it could have been?

-I... I don't know, I just... Oh. Fuck.

 Scott laughed.

-I can't believe you hadn't figured it out.

-I just. I don't know. Let's just move on.

 Stiles picked up another box and Scott opened it. It had CD's and DVD'S inside.

-What are these?

-My music and movies.

Stiles went through the box. At the begging, it was all music in English. Blink 182, All Time Low, Aerosmith, Guns 'n Roses, Nirvana, Queen, all rock music. But then, the titles started being in Spanish.

-You listen to music in Spanish?

-Yeah. I like it. It's more... Rhythmical I guess.

-Show me a song.

-I'm not gonna do that, that would ruin the mood.

-A slow one then?

-Okay.

Scott grabbed a disc (Stiles couldn't see which one) and then grabbed a record player from a corner of the room.

 _Before the sun starts to rise,_  
_And you go back to your usual life,_  
_You have to understand that between you and I_  
_Everything has been pure and natural_

 _You crazy mania_  
_You have been mine_  
_Just one time_  
_Sweet irony_  
_Fire at night_  
_Snow at day_

 _Then you stand up and you walk away_  
_He's waiting for you, as always_  
_You're wearing your most normal smile_  
_White, but cold as snow_

 _You crazy mania_  
_You have been mine_  
_Just one time_  
_Sweet irony_  
_Fire at night_  
_Snow at day_  
_And meanwhile I, I'm without you_  
_Like a hurricane_  
_Rabid and feverish_  
_So much passion_  
_So much audacity_  
_Oh, you_  
_Fire at night_  
_Snow at day_

 _Night a night in white, with no sleep_  
_I burn between the folds of my bed_  
_I know you're about to come_  
_But only the morning comes to me_

 _You crazy mania_  
_You have been mine_  
_Just one time_  
_Sweet irony_  
_Fire at night_  
_Snow at day_  
_And meanwhile I, I'm without you_  
_Like a hurricane_  
_Rabid and feverish_  
_So much passion_  
_So much audacity_  
_Oh, you_  
_Fire at night_  
_Snow at day_

-That was beautiful.- Said Stiles.

-Yeah. Those songs are nice.

 They kept going through boxes, and Stiles kept learning more and more about Scott. His likings, his hobbies, his obsessions, everything.

 At a given point of the night, Scott started kissing Stiles.

 Scott grabbed Stiles and started pushing him down on bed. He kissed him for a few minutes, then split apart and looked at Stiles right in the eye.

-Take off your clothes.

 Stiles started taking off his clothes but Scott stopped him.

-Slower.

 Stiles slowed down and then tried not to die under Scott's gaze. His eyes were everywhere.

 When he was finished, he was only in his boxers, and Scott's look was borderline scary.

 But then, Scott started taking his clothes off, and Stiles stopped feeling so... Exposed. Since he wasn't the only one naked.

 Scott started kissing him slowly, his lips trailed all over his body, his hands caressing every part of it. Eventually, Scott's hands trailed closer and closer to Stiles' boxers. And Stiles' breath hitched.

 Scott's hands got under Stiles' underwear, and Scott grabbed his ass and squeezed, meanwhile his mouth was busy with his neck.

 Eventually, Scott's fingers started proding at his hole, and Stiles felt more and more overwhelmed.

 Scott then moved and grabbed something, Stiles heard a click, felt hands leaving him, and then hands coming back, but this time they were on his shoulders and pushing him down.

-Show me your ass.

Stiles obeyed and closed his eyes. Waiting.  
He then felt Scott's fingers at his hole, and felt one them entering him.

-Tell me when you're ready for the second one.

 Scott's voice was tender, and sweet. Full of concern. You could almost feel that to him it mattered more if Stiles was comfortable other than him.

-I'm ready.

 Scott entered another finger, and Stiles' pleasure only increased. He didn't only feel desired, he felt loved, and nothing mattered more to him than that.

-Ready.

 To Stiles' surprise, Scott added another finger. His heartbeats probably changed because Scott spoke to him.

-I'm not hurting you.

 Stiles just took it. He knew Scott loved him. There was no doubt of that. And he may be a little psycho, but so what? Stiles was a little crazy too, and he had never been told anything. Why should he bother Scott with that? He loved Scott just as he was.

-I'm ready now.

 Scott took his fingers out, and then turned Stiles around.

-I want to see you.

 Stiles smiled.

 Scott grabbed his boxers and took them off. In the haze, Stiles hadn't realized his were off too.

 And Scott was big. _Big._ Not like Stiles had seen many cocks in his lifetime but he knew that was big. He kinda got excited. Scott probably smelled because he laughed.

-And it's all yours.

 Stiles laughed too. It surprised him. How it didn't matter which situation they were in, they were still themselves.

 Scott then positioned himself at Stiles' entrance. He looked at Stiles.

-You ready?

-Yeah, I am.

 Scott thrusted and Stiles saw stars. Better yet, a fucking galaxy.

 Sex was awesome, how come they hung up so long without it?

 And Scott felt like him, because not only he moaned, but his face also described pleasure at perfection.

 Scott started thrusting more. Slowly. His eyes always with Stiles'. Stiles' eyes couldn't leave Scott's either.

 Scott thrusted for a long time. And Stiles moaned. They were staring at each other lovingly.

-Scott, I'm about to come.- Moaned Stiles.

-Me too.- Moaned Scott.

 Scott started thrusting faster, and they both came at the same time.

-Wow that was...

-I love you.- Said Stiles bluntly.

-What?- Laughed Scott.

-I love you. Fuck. I love you. I love you, Scott. I fucking love Scott McCall! - Screamed Stiles.

-I love you, too.- Scott laughed. Then said.- Fuck. I love you, Stiles. I fucking love Stiles Stilinski!

 Stiles laughed hard.

-You remember how it all began?- Asked Scott.

-Yeah. It seems as if it was years ago.

-But it wasn't. Just months ago.

-And we have months to come.- Said Stiles.

-Years.- Corrected Scott.

-Lifetimes.- Said Stiles with a smile on his face.

_-Lifetimes._

* * *

 

 The next morning, Stiles woke up after Scott. He was laying on Scott's chest, and Scott was, as usual, staring at him, he smiled. Scott's face changed. It turned into a frown.

-What?

-You're not going to tell me you have to go pee?

Stiles laughed out loud.

-It can wait a few minutes.

Scott smiled at him and caressed his arms. They stood like that for five minutes before Stiles actually had to go pee.

-Don't make me wait.- Said Scott after Stiles went out of the room.

 Stiles went to the bathroom and relieved himself. He had to get rid of that habit if he was actually planning to live a lifetime with Scott.

 He went out of the bathroom and didn't find Scott in the attic. He found him in his room.

-Hey what are you--

 Scott covered his mouth with his hand and signaled him to keep silent. He then uncovered his mouth and leaded Stiles to the window of his room.

 This time, Stiles covered his mouth on his own to keep himself from screaming.

_What the hell was Derek Hale doing outside Scott's house?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya later.


	36. Q&A

So, hello, I hope you're having a great day.

 _Yes_. This will have part 2.

And _no_ , it won't be uploaded soon.

The second part will be uploaded in sometime of January.  
Why?  
I have thousands of other fanfics I've abandoned, and I have to get them finished, and without the time and with the distraction of this little baby, I can't finish them.  
Yes. This will have more chapters, more moments, more love, more music, and all. The reason I divided this fanfic in two parts is because it was getting too long. I've never done anything longer than 15 chapter, and this one had freaking 35. I had to cut it somewhere.  
So, since we're not getting in touch anymore in any time soon, and since I need guidance and answers, this will also be a Q&A.

-Did you like the fic?  
-Did you like it's ending?  
-Did you think my smut was way too trashy? (cos I did)  
-Did you like my plot twists?  
-Did you like the turns I gave to the normal characters?  
-What new plot twists would you like to see next?  
-Any character you'd like to see next?  
-Anything you want me to focus on more?  
-Did you enjoy reading this?  
-How did it make you feel?

So that's about the fanfic, but I have another question.  
-What do you think about Donald Trump?

To answer my question about which country I'm from, It's a Latin American country.

As soon as possible, I'll send you my twitter account just in case there's anything you want to ask or talk about.

And you already know my tumblr: obroseyslave.com


	37. The (Forced) Outsider

Part two has officially started! Go read it!

XOXO


End file.
